My Baby Monster
by Iin EXO-Lay
Summary: [CHAP 11 UPDATE] "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?"/"dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!"/"kau juga manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia"/"SUHO HYUNG!" SULAY and official exo couple
1. Chapter 1

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kom Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari mulai bersinar, tapi tidak seperti itu... lebih tepat menyebutnya pagi hujan. Hujan mulai turun sejak tengah malam dan kota menjadi sedikit sepi karena kebanyak orang lebih memilih didalam rumah. Suho, _namja_ yang tengah berlari pada hujan yang lebat ia hanya mengenakan payung untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Lalu tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang menggunakan jas hujan berwarna kuning "_mian_"_ orang itu hanya diam memgang tangan kirinya. Suho melihat sekilas tangan kiri orang itu, seperti... tangan seekor kera? Ahh! Suho tak peduli!

Suho berlari memasuki sekolahnya, menemui teman-teman yang menertawakannya karena celanannya basah kuyup. Suho memasuki kelasnya, kelihatannya semua basah kuyup, maksutku teman-teman Suho. Beruntung guru belum datang setelah lima menit seorang guru masuk membawa semua manekin_ Kera.

"selama ini kita selalu dikira sebagai kera yang berefolusi... para ilmuan selalu menyimpulkan seperti itu karena tingkah kita dan mereka tak jauh berbeda_" Guru itu menulis di papan tulis "kera memiliki banyak jenis... salah satunya ini yang dikatakan manusia jaman dulu..." guru itu menunjuk manekin yang ia bawa "dan satu yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan... kera itu memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat melebihi 10 gajah... tubuhnya besar tapi tak sebesar gorila dan tangannya cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan tembok_" kata-kata Guru itu mengingatkan ia kepada orang yang ia tabrak, tapi... itu tak mungkin kan?

.

.

.

.

"ahh! Aku tak mengerti!" kata seorang _namja_ bernama Zelo. Ia mengangkat tangannya tak peduli tatapan beberapa orang dikantin

"_yak!_ Kau bisakah tak bersikap seperti anak kecil?" tanya Myungsoo kesal melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Zelo

"kalian hentikan! Seperti anak kecil saja" kata Jin membalik-balik halaman dibukunya, padahal ia sama sekali tak membacanya "Suho... kenapa kau hanya diam? Biasanya kau bisa membuat dua bocah itu diam" kata Jin melihat Suho yang hanya diam

"Bocah?!" kata Zelo dan Myungsoo tak terima

Suho hanya menggeleng sambil terus berfikir. Jin kembali adu mulut dengan Myungsoo dan Zelo. Suho tak peduli ia masih bingung dengan orang yang ia tabrak tadi pagi saat hujan, ditambah orang itu hanya menggunakan jas hujan sebatas paha dan ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut, orang aneh...

Suho berpisah dengan teman-temannya disebuah halte, ia berjalan meninggalkan halte itu. Jarak rumahnya bisa ditempuh hanya dengan jalan kaki kalau dari sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menenteng tasnya, sampai ia seperti merasakan hal aneh saat ditaman. Suho menengok kearah kakinya_ darah? Suho melihat aliran darah itu dibalik semak-semak. Ia berjalan perlahan, dengan hati-hati dan melihat sesuatu. Ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang sudah setengah mati mengeluarkan banyak darah, kerah bajunya dicengkram kuat dengan tangan kanan seorang yang mengenakan jas hujan kuning dan celana pendek selutut. dan tangan kiri orang itu hendak memukul orang setengah mati itu, dengan tangan berupa_ tangan kera?!

Suho terduduk saking terkejutnya. Orang dengan jas hujan itu, yang tadinya hendak memukul orang yang hampir mati itu terdiam dan perlahan menengok kearah Suho yang terduduk, seketika itu juga petir mulai bergemuru. Suho makin terkejut melihat sorot mata orang itu, seperti mata itu kososng putih dengan wajah yang tertutup bayang hitam peka. Suho semakin ngeri melihat sorot mata itu, ia segera berdiri dan lari dari taman itu. Ia berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya membukanya dengan cepat dan masuk kedalam rumah. Bahkan sapaan ayahnhya dan ibunya pun tak ia pedulikan. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan mulai terduduk karena lelah, dan sedetik kemudian hujan mulai turun. Suho terdiam dan matanya mulai tertutup

.

.

.

.

_Benci! Rasa benci itu terlihat di sorot matanya yang hanya sebatas bulatan putih kosong yang terlihat sangat sedih. Benci! Sangat benci!_

_**DEG!**_

Suho membuka matanya, lalu ia bangun dan memegang kepalanya. Ia selalu ingat dengan tatapan yang membuatnya takut bahkan berkeringat. Ia melihat jam diatas mejanya, masih pukul 07.00. ia mengusap matanya yang terasa gatal. Ia berjalan untuk mandi dan segera pergi kesekolahnya

Suho sampai dan hanya bisa termenung, kejadian kemarin terus berputar di kepalanya. dan orang yang ia lihat sama dengan orang yang ia tabrak paginya. Suho semakin pusing sendiri. "Suho kau bisa bantu aku?" tanya Youngjae mendekati Suho

"_n-ne?_ Kenapa?"

"bisa kau ambilkan aku berkas di ruang ganti digedung olahraga? Aku harus temui Himchan _hyung_ sekarang..." kata Youngjae melihat jam ditangannya

"baiklah..." Suho segera pergi, ia sempat dengan Youngjae berkata 'trimakasih'. Memang jarak antara kelasnya dan gedung olahraga cukup jauh. Gedung olahraga kedap suara jadi mungkin banyak pasangan yang melakukan 'itu' disana. Entah apa tujuan membuatnya kedap suara. Suho memasuki gedung lalu menutup pintu itu kembali, ia berbalik dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri ditengah ruangan. Orang dengan jas hujan kuning. "eh!" Suho sadar melihat orang itu

Orang itu terdiam cukup lama sampai tiba-tibanya tubuhnya sedikit goyang, lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah Suho. Suho terkejut dan menghindar dari serangan orang itu. Orang itu terus menyerang dengan tangan kirinya yaitu tangan kera. Orang itu ingin meninju Suho dengan tangan kanannya tapi Suho berhasil menahan dengan tangan kirinya cukup sakit, lalu orang itu menyerang dari samping dengan tangan kirinya. Suho melihatnya langsung menahan dengan tangan kanannya.

_**KREK!**_

Suho seperti merasakan pergelangan tangannya retak. "baik!" Suho menendang kaki orang itu lalu medendang punggung orang itu. Orang itu sedikit kesakitan, dengan cepat Suho menyelengkat kedua kaki orang itu, ia berencana menjatuhkan orang itu dengan tenaganya saat Suho hendak memegang tangan kiri orang itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari tangan kanan orang itu. Dan saat mau berbalik dan membanti orang itu, dengan cepat kaki kiri orang itu mengenai wajah Suho, dan dengan sekali tendang Suho terlempar cukup jauh hingga menabrak tembok.

"argh!" Suho menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia kembali mencoba berdiri. Ia melihat kedepan dan orang itu berlari cepat kearah Suho

_**Srrreet! Bruk!**_

Sebuah perban melilit tubuh orang itu, dan orang itu langsung terjatuh. "apa yang kau lakukan... Lay-_ah?_" orang itu seperti terkejut mendengar suara orang dibelakangnya. Ia menengok dan melihat seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan pandangan kosong yang terlihat kesal dengan orang yang ia lilit dengan perbannya. Tubuh orang yang menyerang Suho mulai gemetar hebat, Suho bisa rasakan rasa ketakutan pada orang itu... siapa sebenarnya _namja_ bermata kosong itu?

"_hh_...yuung..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kom Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_apa yang kau lakukan... Lay-ah?" orang itu seperti terkejut mendengar suara orang dibelakangnya. Ia menengok dan melihat seorang namja berkulit putih dengan pandangan kosong yang terlihat kesal dengan orang yang ia lilit dengan perbannya. Tubuh orang yang menyerang Suho mulai gemetar hebat, Suho bisa rasakan rasa ketakutan pada orang itu... siapa sebenarnya namja bermata kosong itu?_

"_hh_...yuung..."_

_._

_._

_._

Suho hanya bisa duduk melihat dua orang didepannya "kenapa kau kesini?" tanya _namja_ bermata kosong itu pada orang didepannya. "memang kau ingin apa disini? Sekolah? Apa kau dibutuhkan?" orang berjas hujan didepan Suho semakin bergetar melihat tatapan _namja_ yang ia sebut _hyung_ itu. _Namja_ itu mendekati orang itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya keorang itu "kau tak dibutuhkan... kenapa kau kabur... Lay-_ah?_" orang itu masih tak mau menjawab. _Namja_ itu menendang wajah orang berjas hujan itu hingga orang itu terlempar cukup jauh.

Suho terkejut "tak berguna" orang itu berjalan perlahan mendekati orang itu, tubuh orang itu bergetar hebat. Ia berhenti saat Suho berlari melindungi orang berjas hujan itu "hentikan!" kata Suho. _Namja_ itu hanya diam menatap kosong Suho "aku tak bisa membiarkan melihat orang menyiksa orang lain seperti tadi... kau tak sadar tubuhnya gemetar?!"

"..." _namja_ itu masih diam

Suho melihat orang berjas hujan itu, lalu menarik tangannya pergi dari gedung olahraga. _Namja_ tadi hanya diam membiarkan ikatan perban ditubuh orang itu longgar. "tak peberguna..."

Suho sampai ditaman sekolah, lalu orang dibelakangnya menarik tangannya kembali. Suho melihat orang itu "berhenti bersikap seperti itu!" kata Suho kesal, ia menggerakkan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tangannya semakin sakit jika digerakkan, ia melihat tangan kanannya. Orang itu tampak terkejut lalu memegang tangan Suho. Ia mengambil perban yang mengikat tubuhnya tadi, merobeknya menjadi tak terlalu panjang. Ia mulai melilit pergelangan tangan Suho. Suho yang melihatnya hanya diam "_mianne..._" Suho terkejut mendengar suara itu. Orang itu bicara?! "gara-gara aku... pergelanganmu jadi seperti ini..." katanya masih menutup wajahnya dengan penutup kepala dijas hujan yang ia kenakan

"ee... i-ini tak apa..." kata Suho saat orang itu selesai melilit perban kepergelangan tangan Suho. Ia mencoba melihat wajah orang itu tapi orang itu tetap menunduk "hey... bukalah penutup kepala itu..." kata Suho kesal

Dengan berat hati orang itu dengan perlahan membuka penutup kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah lembutnya yang membuat Suho terpanah "_naneun... _Lay_ imnida_..." katanya masih malu-malu

Suho memalingkan wajahnya _**'astaga! Aku tak bermimpikan?! Ada namja semanis ini?!'**_ kata Suho dalam hatinya. Lalu melihat Lay kembali "Suho _imnida_" kata Suho kakuk seketika. Lay tersenyum. Terlihat jelas lesung pipi dipipi kanannya. Suho ingin pingsan! Sadar Suho?! Kau harus lakukan sesuatu ingat?! "ah! Aku harus mengambil dokumen Youngjae!" kata Suho memegang kepalanya

"kalau begitu aku akan per_" kata-kata Lay dipotong Suho

"tidak! Kau tetap disini! Tunggu aku kembali!" kata Suho "kau mau bertemu orang tadi?! Kau gila? Makanya tetap disini! Kalau kau hilang... aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" kata Suho berlari menuju gedung olahraga. Lay bisa saja lari kalau ancaman Suho hanya seperti itu, tapi ia tak bisa.

.

.

.

.

"_gomawo..._ tapi kenapa kau memberikannya disaat jam pelajaran terakhir?" tanya Youngjae melihat dokumen-dokumennya, lalu melihat Suho disampingnya

"tak apa... ee_ sudah dulu aku harus pergi!" kata Suho buru-buru sambil membenarkan tasnya, ia berlari menuju taman. Youngjae hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung

Suho sampai tempat ia membawa Lay lari tadi. Tapi ia tak menemukan orang disana, bahkan melihat jas hujan kuning "Lay-_ah!_" Suho mencari kesana kesini

"disini..." Suho menengok sebuah pohon, ia melihat Lay duduk disalah satu dahan disana.

Suho mendekatinya "turunlah!" kata Suho melihat Lay

"Memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Lay bingung. Suho hanya tersenyum, tapi didalam hatinya terdapat senyuman iblis yang jauh berbeda dengan senyumannya saat ini.

Suho membawa Lay menuju rumahnya, dan untungnya orang tuanya sedang pergi. Ia membawa Lay memasuki kamarnya. Lay hanya terkejut melihat rumah Suho bahkan kamar Suho. Dan Suho hanya berkata ini 'sederhana kok'. "argh" Suho memegang tangan kanannya

"apa masih sakit?" tanya Lay cemas

"tak apa kok" kata Suho mencoba menenagkan Lay. Ia menatap Lay yang duduk sambil menunduk dilantai kamarnya "aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu... tapi hanya satu yang membuatku penasaran..." Suho mulai serius "siapa kau? Atau lebih tepatnya apa kau?"

Lay mengerti pertanyaan Suho. Ia memegang tangan kiri_tangan kera_ erat. Ia menarik nafas panjang "punya keluarga yang layak... hidup yang tenang, harusnya aku bisa dapatkan itu... tapi_" Lay menatap lantai "aku lahir dengan cacat... banyangkan saja kau memiliki kakak yang normal, tapi begitu kau lahir kau lahir dengan tubuh setengah hewan... ibuku syok berat, karena itu ayah memutuskan menghilangkan ku dari memori ibu" Suho menatap Lay iba "orang yang kau lihat tadi adalah kakakku namanya Luhan..." Suho terkejut "ia tak pernah menganggapku manusia... ia menganggapku monster..."

"saat usiku 11 tahun aku dipindahkan kesebuah penangkaran untuk orang-orang yang kurang beruntung seperti ku... kami dijadikan percobaan disana... dan itu menyakitkan..." kata Lay, tubuhnya mulai bergetar "Luhan _hyung_ menjadi salah satu ilmuan disana... ia mengambilku dan hanya menyiksaku setiap hari... berkata yang baik saja tak pernah... ia menganggapku sebagai hewan" kata Lay mulai gemetar tak karuan "aku bersekolah yang sama denganmu... pertama masuk aku sudah dihina, diejek, dan direndahkan... karena itu aku sering marah dan menghajar mereka yang mengataiku... tapi mereka yang kuhajar tak pernah sadar dari koma..." Suho terkejut setengah mati, kenapa ia bisa selamat? "makanya aku tak pernah masuk sejak saat itu... dan berkeliaran menghindari Luhan _hyung_" kata Lay mengusap matanya yang berair

Suho mulai mengerti. Ia memang pernah baca tentang manusia setengah hewan, dan ini kasus langka dikorea. Ia melihat Lay terus memegangi tangan kirinya, Suho melihat pergelangan tangannya yang diperban. Ia mendapat sebuah ide ia mendakti sebuah kotak obat dikamarnya mengambil sebuah perban "lepas jashujanmu..."

"a-apa?"

"sudah lepas saja" perintah Suho. Lay segera melepas jas hujannya "bajumu juga"

"_n-ne?!_" wajah Lay memerah

"lakukan!" kata Suho kesal. Terpaksa Lay melepas bajunya, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Suho bisa lihat tangan kera itu hanya sebartas bahu saja. Ia mengangguk dan melihat wajah Lay yang memerah "berbalik lah..."

"a-apa?" Lay pura-pura tuli

"kau malukan jika aku melihat tubuhmu? Dari pada melihat dadamu lebih baik kau berbalik, aku akan melihat punggungmu" kata Suho mendekati Lay. Lay menuruti perintah Suho, dan berbalik. Suho mulai memasang perban ditangan kiri Lay

"ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lay bingung

"kegunaan perban adalah menutup luka... ini adalah luka yang membuatmu merasakan luka yang lain... jadi lebih baik sementara kau menggunakan perban untuk menutupi ini" kata-kata Suho membuat Lay terdiam. Setelah selesai, Suho bangga pada dirinya sendiri melihat perban yang memelilit rapi ditangan kiri Lay _**'lumayan lah...'**_ kata Suho didalam hatinya.

Lay memakai kembali pakaiannya dan melihat tangan kirinya. Lalu melihat kedua tangannya, rasanya... seperti orang normal. Lay tersenyum kembali, Suho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia melihat Lay dari atas kebawah. Ia bediri dan mengambil sebuah handuk "mandilah" kata Suho melempar handuk kearah Lay.

"tapi_"

"kau mau aku lempar keluar?" tanya Suho. Lay hanya bisa menurut dan memasuki kamar mandi milik Suho.

Suho mencari-cari baju yang pas untuk Lay. Ia menemukannya kaos biru lengan panjang miliknya dan celana pendek miliknya juga. Apa Lay butuh underware dan boxer juga? Ahh! Suho tak peduli ia siap kan saja semuanya. "Lay-_ah!_ Bajunya ada dikasurku! Aku akan kebawah membawa makanan!"kata Suho segera keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan mencari apa pun yang ada di dapur. Ada pelayan tapi kenapa ia terlalu fokus pada Lay? Suho kembali naik keatas dengan mambawa nampan yang diatasnya ada sup hangat. Suho membuka pintu "Lay-_ah..._ aku_" Suho terdiam saat melihat Lay mengenakan pekaiannya. Rambut basah, wajah polos dan kaos yang lengannya terlalu panjang, kenapa Lay membuat Suho ingin mati sekarang juga?!

"Suho _hyung_..."

Suho tersadar mendengar suara Lay. Ia masuk dan menaruh nampan itu diatas sebuah meja kecil yang ia sudah siapkan dari tadi "makanlah... maaf aku cuma punya ini" kata Suho

Lay menatap Suho, ia menyuapi sesendok sup kedalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum sambil berkata 'enak' Suho langsung malu mendengarnya, padahal yang masak juru masaknya ia hanya memanaskannya saja, kenapa ia sangat bangga? Lay menatap Suho

"Suho _hyung_..." Suho menatap Lay. Lay menatap Suho serius sambil menaruh sendoknya "kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**POJOK INFO~ (abou this story)**

_**Annyeong**_**! **_**Naneun**_** Suho **_**imnida**_**... aku adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah ini!**

**Didalam cerita ini aku akan banyak diserang dan mungkin akan hampir mati. Haah... lelah ya jadi tokoh utama... #poorSuho**

**Aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku... aku adalah putra paling tua dikeluargaku, keluargaku memiliki banyak perusahaan dijepang. Bukannya sombong tapi aku ini akan mendapat banyak harta warisan orang tuaku... khukhukhu...**

**Pertemuan dengan Lay sangat kebetulan karena kami saling bertabrakan saat hujan, dan aku tak sengaja melihatnya hampir membunuh seseorang ditaman. Dan kami bertemu lagi tapi aku harus babak belur karena serangan Lay, kalian bisa lihat bekas merah dipipiku karena tendangan Lay. Dan kelihatannya Lay sangat trauma dengan kakaknya membuatnya selalu bergetar hebat saat bicara tentang kehidupannya...**

**Sekian dariku! Kalian akan bertemu aku lagi di Chapter berikutnya! ^^ jangan lupa untuk Review~! **_**Annyeong~!**_

**#matiincamera**

**CAMERA OFF**

**Thanks for:**

**IbnaNurulBaiti1, shinyeonchal, Choi Arang, amaxxing, oziled, tempatkusembunyi, qlue, bereit-wie-nie, the-dancing-petals, DO Bitches, .3, and .96  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kom Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULA****Y and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Lay menatap Suho_

"_Suho hyung..." Suho menatap Lay. Lay menatap Suho serius sambil menaruh sendoknya "kenapa kau mau membantuku?"_

.

.

.

Suho menatap Lay dengan pandangan terkejut, "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" Lay menatap Suho bingung

Suho terdiam lalu menunduk "aku... punya adik" Lay masih bingung "ia terkena _ichthyosis..."_

"_ichthyosis?" _tanya Lay

"itu semacam penyakit kulit yang membuat kulit bersisik" Lay terkejut "saat ia lahir ayah dan ibuku bisa menerimanya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang... tapi aku tidak..." Suho memeluk kedua lututnya "aku mengangapnya monster karena kelainan kulitnya itu... tak pernah mau melihatnya, bahkan saat ia menangis aku tak peduli..." Lay mulai mengerti "adikku salah satu dari lima orang beruntung didunia yang masih bisa hidup sampai umur 3 tahun... biasanya anak _ichthyosis _tak akan lama hidup... kebanyakan mati setelah lahir atau mati setelah sebulan kelahiran..."

"setiap ia meminta sesuatu aku tak pernah peduli... aku bahkan pernah mendorongnya supaya ia jatuh kesungai... tapi tak ada yang memperdulikanku... mereka terlalu peduli pada adikku. Sehari sebelum hari ulangtahunnya yang ketiga tahun ia menemuiku dan kami bicara untuk pertama kalinya..." Suho tersenyum tipis "ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya padaku... ia berkata sangat bahagia mempunyai kakak seperti ku... aku mulai menangis saat itu juga... aku sangat menyesal" Suho mulai menangis "lalu besoknya kami merayakan ulang tahun adikku... dan tepat saat ia meniup lilin bersamaku, ia melihatku sambil tersenyum lalu terjatuh kelantai..." Lay terkejut "semua menghampirinya tapi aku hanya mematung melihatnya... aku menggengam tangannya..."

"sangat dingin... dan semakin lama semakin dingin... dan aku semakin menangis... adikku meninggal pada saat itu juga..." Suho mengusap air matanya "aku berfikir... mungkin adikku selama ini hidup hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan dariku... ia ingin aku menganggapnya adiknya, walau itu hanya sehari... aku benar-benar menyesal..." Suho menengok Lay. Ia bisa lihat Lay meneteskan air matanya tanpa ia sendiri ketahui "aku jadi berfikir... mungkin kau sama denganku... aku jadi ingat adikku setelah mendengar ceritamu..."

"hiks hiks" Lay menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menangis. Ia benar-benar terisak dengan cerita Suho

"karena itu mungkin aku berfikir... kakakmu belum siap saja menerima keadaanmu" Suho mendekati Lay, lalu memegang kepala Lay dan mengusapnya lembut "selama kakakmu belum bisa menerimamu... aku akan melindungimu" Lay langsung memeluk pinggang Suho dan menangis didada Suho. Suho hanya bisa diam membiarkan Lay menangis

.

.

.

.

Suho bangun dari tidurnya, sudah pagi. Suho melihat Lay tertidur disampingnya. Jadi semalam mereka tertidur dilantai. Suho melihat jam, masih jam tujuh. Suho melihat Lay "Lay _-ah..._" panggil Suho lembut. Lay tampak menggeliat, lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia bangun dan mengusap matanya, ia melihat Suho mengambil dua handuk didalam lemarinya. Lalu ia melemparnya ke Lay yang masih setengah sadar "mandi dan kita akan kesekolah"

Teinga Lay langsung berdiri seperti kucing "a-apa!? kesekolah?!"

"_ne..._ kau mengatakan kau tak masuk sekolah setelah hari pertamamu masuk... mau tak mau kau harus ikut aku kesekolah" kata Suho menyiapkan seragam

"ta-tapi... eum..." Lay memikirkan sebuah alasan "aku tak punya seragam!" kata Lay

"aku punya... dulu aku kehilangan seragam dan terpaksa membeli lagi... tapi ternyata seragamku ada dilemari..." kata Suho memberlihatkan dua buah blazer yang sama. Lay yang melihatnya hanya pasrah. Suho tersenyum iblis didalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia sengaja beli dua untuk jaga-jaga kalau satu lagi hilang, khikhikhi pintar kau tuan Kim.

Suho menarik tangan Lay "Su-suho..."

"kita mandi bersama..." kata Suho cepat

"a-apa?! aku tak mau!" kata Lay mencoba menghentikan Suho

"_kajja!_ Nanti kita terlambat!" paksa Suho menarik tangan Lay

"_ani!"_ kata Lay dengan wajah memerah

'_**astaga! Sikapnya berbeda jauh sekali saat ia menghajarku digedung sekolah kemarin...'**_kata Suho didalam hatinya. Suho mendekati Lay dan mengangkat tubuh Lay. "S-suho _hyung_!" kata Lay dengan wajah memerah. Akhirnya mau tak mau mereka harus mandi bersama, tenang mereka hanya mandi bersama... bukan saling tempur, kalian mengertikan?

Lay memakai kemeja putihnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, sebenarnya ia tak sengaja melihat bagian bawah tubuh Suho. Dan parahnya ia tak bisa melupakannya! Lay melirik Suho yang sedang memakai blazernya. "Suho _hyung_... apa orang tuamu tak marah kalau aku ada disini?" tanya Lay

"tak apa... orang tuaku pasti sangat senang mengenalmu kok" kata Suho sambil tersenyum. "ini tasmu... ada buku pelajarnya kok. Itu punyaku... isi tasku hanya buku catatan" kata Suho memberikan sebuah tas. Lay hanya bisa mengangguk.

"_annyeong haseyo..._ _naneun _Lay _imnida_" kata Lay sambil membungkuk didepan kedua orang tua Suho

"wah! Sopan sekali..." kata ibu Suho senang melihat sikap Lay. Suho hanya tersenyum bangga, kenapa ia bangga? Memang Lay istrinya?

"apa benar kau diselamatkan Suho?" tanya ayah Suho tak percaya

"_ne_... suho _hyung_ membawaku karena aku pingsan didekat tong sampah kemarin saat hujan..." kata Lay, ia menghapal teks yang diberikan Suho padanya sebelum ia bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Suho. Pintar sekali kau! Suho!

"tapi tangamu itu kenapa?" tanya ibu Suho melihat tangan kiri Lay yang diperban

"ee... itu! Kemarin aku menemukan Lay dalam keadaan terluka... tangan kirinya sedikit melepuh karena terbakar" kata Suho mencari alasan

"oh... kalau begitu akan _eomma_ sembuhkan dulu" kata ibu Suho

"_ani!_ Aku sudah menyembuhnkannya semalam... jadi tak akan masalah" kata Suho berkeringat dingin

"kalau begitu akan aku cek_"

"TAK APA! itu sudah akan sembuh kok" kata Suho panik "ah! Aku dan Lay terlambat.. sebaiknya kami berangkat ya? _Annyeong_" kata Suho menarik tangan Lay pergi. Kedua orang tua Suho tampak bingung.

.

.

.

.

Suho dan Lay ternyata satu kelas, tapi Suho tak pernah menyadarinya. Suho langsung duduk ditempat duduknya, Lay duduk disampingnya. Suho sekarang tau bangku itu kosong selama ini karena Lay tak pernah masuk. Pelajar dimulain dengan gurunya mengapsen "Zhang yixing?" Lay mengangkat tangannya perlahan "oh! Kau masuk Yixing-_ah_... kami dengar dari kakak mu kalau kau sakit apa kau sekarang sudah lebih baik"

"_n-ne_..." kata Lay pelan, tapi guru itu masih bisa mendengarnya. Semua dikelas mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan Lay. Lay hanya diam memegang tangan kirinya yang tertutup perban. Suho yang melihatnya hanya bisa khawatir.

Pelajaran selesai. Lay dan Suho berjalan bersama menuju kantin, semua tampak memandang aneh kearah Lay kecuali Suho tentunya. Lalu tiba-tiba beberapa orang _namja_ menghalangi mereka "hey monster... mana tanganmu? Diamputasi ya?" semua _namja_ itu tertawa. Lay hanya bisa diam menggengam erat tangan kirinya "makanya jangan sekolah disini... sekolah dikebun binatang saja sana" mereka tertawa cukup keras kembali, beberapa orang juga tertawa karena mereka menganggap itu lucu "dari mana asalmu hah? Rahim gorila?" semua kembali tertawa. Lay semakin menunduk menggenggam erat tangannya "hey_"

_**BUAK!**_

Suho memukul pipi _namja_ itu. Semua terkejut termaksut Lay. _Namja_ tadi terjatuh dengan bekas merah dipipinya. Ia melihat Suho yang berdiri didepannya "dengarnya! Yang harusnya sekolah dikebun binatang itu KAU!" kata Suho menaikkan nada suaranya. Suho menarik tangan Lay menjauh dari mereka semua. Semua menatap mereka dengan pandangan cukup terkejut.

Suho menarik Lay ketaman, ia berhenti dan melihat Lay yang masih menunduk. "Lay_-ah_" Lay masih diam. Suho menarik nafas panjang "LAY! DENGARKAN AKU!"Lay langsung menatap mata Suho "apa pun yang mereka katakan tentangmu... kau tak usah pedulikan... semua yang mereka katakan itu salah! Kau bukan monster! Kau manusia! Ingat itu!" Lay hanya bisa mengangguk. Suho tersenyum tipis, meski ia tau Lay sangat sedih mendengar semua caci-maki itu.

SKIP

Suho dan Lay sudah sampai dirumah Suho. Lay sedang merapikan kamar Suho, karena menurutnya kamar Suho sangat berantakan. Lalu Suho membuka pintu kamarnya "Lay-_ah_... kau mau membantuku?"

"apa?" tanya Lay

"bantu aku belanja... kata ibuku ajak kau supaya kau terbiasa tinggal disini" kata Suho sambil melihat daftar belanja

"baiklah" kata Lay. Dan mereka segera berang menaiki bus menuju pasar. Yaa... pasar yang cukup ramai. Mereka berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat apa saja yang bisa dibeli "Suho _hyung_ kau biasa seperti ini?" tanya Lay

"eum? Apa maksutmu?"

"kau kan orang kaya... rumahmu sangat besar... kenapa tak memilih belanja disupermarket? Dan tadi kenapa tak naik mobil saja?"

"ohh... aku bersikap mandiri... apa pun akan kulakukan kalau itu harus. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan kemewahan... kalau bisa aku ingin hidup sederhana saja" kata Suho diangguki oleh Lay. Mereka menghampiri sebuah toko "bibi... ini berapa?" tanya Suho mengambil sebuah sayur

"seikat 50 won" kata sang bibi. Suho mengangguk

"kalau udang itu berapa?" tanya Lay menunjuk sebuh baskom berisi udang

"1 kg 1000 won" kata sang bibi dengan senyuman.

"aku beli 2 kg ya?" kata Lay

"memang kita butuh udang?" tanya Suho bingung melihat Lay

"semua bahan di daftar itu cocok dengan udang..." kata Lay menerima plastik yang berisi udang. Suho mengangguk dan membayarnya bersama dengan sayur yang ia ambil tadi. Ia meminta Lay membawa belanjaannya sebentar, ia ingin pergi ketoko yang ia tau ada bahan penting dari semua daftar belanja. Lay tadinya mau ikut tapi Suho memintanya mencari bahan yang lain, dan Lay hanya bisa pasrah. Suho berlari menuju sebuah toko diluar pasar, ia membeli beberapa bumbu, lalu hendak kembali. ia mau memotong jalan melewati sebuah gedung tua. Tempat itu mau dijadikan bangunan tapi dihentikan karena biayanya kurang, jadi yang tersisa hanya beberapa rangkaian besi. Suho berjalan memasuki tempat itu, ia hanya tinggal berjalan lurus, sampai ada sebuah tetesan jatuh tepat didepannya.

Suho menengok, itu tetesan darah. Suho terkejut dan perlahan menengok keatas. Ia melihat sebuah mayat yang ada diatas sebuah besi dan diatas tubuh mayat itu terdapat seseorang dengan jas hujan berwarna biru dengan pandangan yang sama saat pertama kali Suho melihat Lay hampir membunuh seseorang. Suho membulatkan matanya, lalu orang itu melompat hendak menyerang Suho. Tapi Suho berhasil menghindar. Orang itu merayap di tanah seperti seekor serigala buas yang haus darah. Suho bisa lihat tangan kanannya yang berbulu serta berkuku tajam.

Orang itu mulai menyerang, dan Suho menghindar dengan cepat, orang itu mencakar besi dibelakang Suho dengan tangan kanannya. Besi itu segera meleleh. Suho terkejut, ia berlari menghindari orang itu. Tapi orang itu terlalu cepat dalam berlari. Tiba-tiba Suho tersandung, dan orang itu meloncat diatas tubuh Suho. Orang itu menyerang dengan tangan kanannya tapi Suho segera menahannya dengan tangan kirinya, orang itu hendak menyerang dengan tangan kanannya. Suho melihat sebatang besi disampingnya, ia segera mengambilnya dan menahan tangan kanan orang itu dengan besi itu. Hanya dengan menggemgam, besi itu mulai memeleleh. Suho menghindari tetesan besi meleleh itu.

Orang itu mendorong cukup kuat sehingga Suho kewalahan. Besi itu patah jadi dua karena meleleh orang itu melempar besi terbelah itu kesembarang arah. Lalu hendak menyerang Suho, Suho terkejut, apa ia akan mati? Lalu...

_**DUAK!**_

Seseorang datang dan langsung menendang orang yang duduk diatas tubuh Suho. Orang berjas hujan biru itu terlempar cukup jauh, terseret tanah sampai tubuhnya terpental beberapa kali ditanah. Orang yang menolong Suho adalah "Lay?!"

"Suho _hyung_ kau tak apa?" tanya Lay khawatir

"k-kenapa kau disini?"

"aku mengikutimu karena khawatir... ini!" Lay menyerahkan semua belanjaannya "semuanya sudah aku beli" kata Lay. Suho hanya bisa menerimanya. Orang berjas hujan biru itu bangkit kembali, dan Lay memposisikan dirinya melindungi Suho. "dia..." orang itu mulai berlari menyerang. Tapi saat orang itu hendak menyerang dengan tangan kanannya, Lay menendang pinggang orang itu cukup kuat, saat orang itu mau terpental kesamping Lay memegang kaki orang itu dan membantingnya ketanah. Lay menduduki tubuh orang itu dan menahan kedua tangan orang itu dengan tangannya "Kai-_ah!_ Sadarlah! Ini aku!"

Orang itu diam dari memberontaknya "Lay... _hyung_?" pandangan orang itu seketika berubah. Lay tersenyum dan melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia turun dan berdiri membersihkan tangannya. Orang itu membuka penutup kepala-nya, dan ia segera memeluk Lay "ternyata benar ini _hyung_!" katanya senang

'_**apa-apaan orang ini!'**_kata Suho didalam hatinya. Mungkin ia cemburu?

Lay tampak kesakitan dipinggangnya "K-Kai! Tangan ka-kananmu!" kata Lay terputus-putus.

Kai segera melepas pelukannya "_mian!"_ katanya

"_hyung_ bajumu bolong" kata Lay melihat bekas telapak tangan di bangin pinggang bajunya. Suho hanya menghela nafasnya memberikan coat-nya pada Lay.

.

.

.

.

"_mian! _aku tak sadar sama sekali! Maafkan aku!" Kai bersujut didepan Suho. Mereka bertiga ada dikamar Suho saat ini.

"akh! _Appo_!" kata Suho ingin menarik tangan kirinya

"diamlah!" kata Lay mencoba menahan Suho. Kelihatnya sikap Lay yang pemalu sudah tak ada lagi. Lay menyembuhkan tangan kiri Suho dengan perban. "selesai" kata Lay

Suho hanya bisa meniup-niup tangan kirinya. Ia menatap Kai "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membunuh, eoh?" tanya Suho mengingat mayat itu

"a-aku... sedang mencari seseorang" kata Kai menaikkan pandangannya kembali menatap Suho

"seseorang?" tanya Lay

"setelah Lay _hyung_ dibawa oleh Luhan _hyung_... sebulan kemudiam aku diambil dan dijadikan bahan penelitian, aku tak sendiri... aku bersama seseorang yang sama sepertiku, namanya Sehun... ilmuan yang merawat kami sangat baik... ia menganggap kami sebagai anaknya sendiri..." kata Kai sambil menunduk "sebulan kemudiam ilmuan yang merawat kami meninggal tanpa kami ketahui... dan tiga bulan kematian ilmuan itu... Sehun menghilang... aku ingin mencarinya, supaya kami bisa bersama sebagai sahabat kembali... karena itu aku mencoba mencari informasi tapi orang sialan itu tak mau menjawab! Aku lelehkan saja wajahnya itu" kata Kai kesal

"itu bukan tak mau menjawab bodoh! Dia tak tau!" kata Suho meledek Kai. Beda ya? Kai mudah emosian berbeda jauh sekali dengan Lay.

"setidaknya kau pakai perban ini menutupi tangan kananmu itu... aku takut kau melelehkan kamar Suho nantinya" kata Lay memberikan sebuah perban. Kai mulai ragu "kau hanya bisa melelehkan benda keras kan? Perban terbuat dari kain kasa jadi tak akan hancur meski panas"

"_jjinja?_ Baik aku pakai" kata Kai

Suho mengangkat kedua alisnya, padahal tadi mereka tak belajar soal medis tapi kenapa Lay tau sekali soal medis, bahkan ia tau kasa milik Suho anti panas. "jadi tujuanmu hanya untuk mencari temanmu?" tanya Suho

"_ne!_ Aku mohon bantu aku..." kata Kai menunjukan puppy eye-nya

"hiii! Menjijikkan!" kata Suho ngeri "bagaimana Lay-_ah?_"

"aku sih tak masalah" kata Lay melihat Suho

"baik kami bantu" kata Suho. Kai langsung memeluk dua orang itu. Baguslah besok minggu mereka bisa fokus mencarinya "kami membatu karena khawatir ada korban kau mengerti?" Suho mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh darinya dan Lay

"tapi kita akan mencari dimana?" tanya Lay

"dipasar tadi... aku dengar banyak yang melihat orang mengenakan jas hujan berwarna coklat... dan aku yakin itu Sehun!" kata Kai bersemangat

"kenapa kalian mengenakan jas hujan sih?" tanya Suho bingung. Kedua orang itu hanya berkata '_molla'_. "baik kita cari saat ini juga... karena hari sudah malam... mungkin kita akan bertemu dengannya" kedua orang itu mengangguk dan mereka segera berangkat

Mereka sampai dipasar yang sudah tutup. Suho dibantu Kai dan Lay melompati pagar. Ini sudah malam, tapi mereka sudah janji akan mencari Sehun. Mereka berpencar mencari Sehun. Suho berjalan ketempat ia bertemu Kai tadi, mungkin ia bisa temukan sesuatu. Suho berhenti melangkah melihat seseorang ditengah bangunan tua itu. Seseorang berjas hujan coklat berdiri didepan mayat yang... tergantung.

Suho mencoba untuk tenang "_chogi_..." orang itu tampak terkejut "apa kau Sehun?" orang itu perlahan menengok, menunjukan sorot mata yang sama dengan Kai dan Lay saat mereka marah. Suho masih mencoba tenang. Tiba-tiba orang itu menghilang, Suho terkejut. Ia mencari kesana-kemari tapi tak ada, ia merasa ada yang menendangnya dari belakang. Suho langsung terlempar cukup jauh, dengan usaha Suho melihat kebelakang ada orang itu, tiba-tiba ia menghilang lagi.

Suho merasakan seseorang didepannya, ia menengok dan melihat sebuah kaki. Ia menengok keatas dan melihat sorot mata kosong putih itu.

_**DUAK!**_

Orang itu menendang wajah terpental. "Suho _hyung_!" Kai melompat dan menangkap tubuh Suho. Suho memegang dagunya yang sakit. Kai melihat Suho khawatir, lalu melihat kedepan dan melihat orang berjas hujan coklat. Kai terkejut setengah mati apa lagi melihat perban dikedua kaki orang itu.

"S-sehun..."

_._

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**POJOK INFO~ (about this story)**

_**Annyeong~ naneun **_**Lay **_**inmida**_**... salah satu tokoh utama di cerita ini**

**Aku terlahir cacat dengan tangan kiriku adalah tangan kera. Jika marah aku bisa menghancurkan apa saja, tapi jika kembali kesikapku aku adalah **_**namja**_** baik dan penyayang...**

**Aku dan Suho tinggal bersama dirumah Suho, selama bersama Suho **_**hyung **_**selalu melindungiku, aku cukup terkejut melihatnya memukul **_**namja**_** yang mengataiku**

**Disini aku akan jelaskan tentang kami yang bertubuh setengah hewan. Kecacatan kami, kami sebut sebagai kutukan. Kutukan ini bisa ditangan, kaki, atau dibagian tubuh lainnya. Kami yang terkutuk memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari manusia biasa, dan setiap manusia yang terkutuk memiliki kutukan yang berbeda. **

**Selain aku dan Kai masih banyak manusia 'terkutuk' lainnya, karena itu janagan lewatkan untuk membaca chapter berikutnya! Jangan lupa untuk Review ya~! **_**Annyeong~!**_

**#lepasperban #tinjucamera**

**CAMERA OFF**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kom Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Suho merasakan seseorang didepannya, ia menengok dan melihat sebuah kaki. Ia menengok keatas dan melihat sorot mata kosong putih itu._

_**DUAK!**_

_Orang itu menendang wajah terpental. "Suho hyung!" Kai melompat dan menangkap tubuh Suho. Suho memegang dagunya yang sakit. Kai melihat Suho khawatir, lalu melihat kedepan dan melihat orang berjas hujan coklat. Kai terkejut setengah mati apa lagi melihat perban dikedua kaki orang itu. _

"_S-sehun..." _

_._

_._

_._

Kai masih menatap orang berjas hujan coklat itu. Suho mencoba untuk duduk tapi rahang bawahnya terasa seperti patah. Orang berjas itu terdiam, lalu ia menghilang disaat Lay melompat hendak memukulnya dengan tangan kirinya. Akhirnya Lay hanya memukul tanah, dan tanah itu retak cukup besar. "cih!" Lay berdiri dan mencari-cari orang itu. ia melihat ke arah Kai dan Suho "KAI! SUHO _HYUNG! _Dibelakang kalian!" teriak Lay

Kai dan Suho menengok kebelakang. Orang itu hendak menendang mereka, tapi Kai menahan kaki orang itu dengan tangan kirirnya. Orang itu hendak memukul tapi Kai menahan dengan tangan kanannya "Sehun! Sadarlah! Ini aku! KAI!" kata Kai mencoba membuat orang itu sadar.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan orang itu memegang pundak Kai, Kai terkejut "Sehun_" kata-kata Kai terputus saat orang itu sedikit menekan bahu Kai dan menaikkan kaki kirinya dan menendang persis dipipi Kai, Kai langsung terlempar cukup jauh dari jarak mereka tadi.

_**BRUK!**_

Kai menghantam tumpukan kayu yang jaraknya 1 meter dengan jarak orang tadi dan Suho. "Kai!" Suho ingin pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh orang itu. Suho terkejut. "aarrghh!" Lay melompat dan menyerang orang itu, tangan Suho lepas. Tapi orang itu terus menghindar dengan mudah. Orang itu menghilang. Lay mencarinya kesana kemari, tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangnya. Terus beberapa kali sampai Lay terjatuh tapi tak terlihat siapa-siapa. "Lay_-ah!_" Suho hanya bisa terdiam.

"ternyata kau disini... Lay_-ah_..."

Lay dan Suho hapal betul suara itu. "Sehun cukup..." tiba-tiba orang berjas hujan coklat itu berada didepan seseorang. Lay dan Suho menengok dan melihat... Luhan.

"kenapa kau disini?!" Suho mencoba melindungi Lay yang mulai gemetar

"bagaimana hewan baruku?" tanyanya enteng "aku menemukannya ditengah jalan... dan aku memberi obat khusus yang membuatnya hanya menuruti peritahku..."

"kau gila! Dia bukan hewan kau mengerti!" kata Suho meninggikan suaranya

Luhan tertawa "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak... perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" teriak Luhan kesal

_**DUAR!**_

Semua menengok tempat tumpukan kayu. Terlihat Kai dengan perban ditangan kanannya yang sudah tak rapi. "dia... bukan hewan... dia bukan hewan milikmu!" Kai berlari ingin menyerang Luhan. Tiba-tiba orang yang bernama Sehun itu muncul dan langsung menendang pinggang Kai, dan Kai terlempar sukup jauh, tapi Kai berhasil berhenti dengan kuku dan kakinya. Ia kembali meyerang tapi lagi-lagi Sehun muncul dan menendang dagu Kai hingga Kai terlempar ke atas. Lalu saat Kai jatuh kebawah sebelum menyentuh tanah, Sehun menendang perut Kai sehingga Kai terseret tanah.

"argh!" Kai memegang perutnya. Sehun berlari kearah Kai, tapi ia berhenti saat tiba-tiba Suho muncul merentangkan kedua tangannya melindungi Kai

"kau salah! Luhan!" teriak Suho. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "kau... Sehun! Kau manusia! Jangan biarkan dirimu dikuasai amarahmu sendiri..." kata Suho melihat Sehun yang terdiam didepannya "kau manusia! Kau bukan monster yang bisa dikuasai orang seperti Luhan! Kau harus lawan ketakutanmu! Aku yakin kau punya impian iya kan?!"

"Sehun jangan pedulikan dia!" kata Luhan

"SEHUN! Kau sudah menyerang sahabatmu sendiri! Sadarlah! Kai adalah temanmu!" kata Suho dengan nada tinggi

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan kembali. Sehun terdiam, kepalanya pusing mendengar kata-kata yang saling berlawanan

"sehun... kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." kata Suho

"SEHUN!" Sehun terkejut, dan langsung menendang tubuh Suho. Hingga Suho terseret cukup jauh. "Suho _hyung_!" Kai mencoba mendekati Suho. Tapi Sehun langsung menendang wajah Kai, hingga Kai cukup kesakitan. Sehun berlari kearah Suho, Lay mencoba mengahalanginya. Tapi dengan sedikit putaran dan tendangan kaki cukup kuat Lay langsung terlempar dan menghantam tiang besi. Sehun tepat didepan Suho sekarang.

"su-suho... _hyun__" Lay menatap dengan tatapan setengah sadar. Kai masih tak bisa bergerak, perutnya masih sangat sakit. Suho menutup matanya saat Sehun seperti hendak menyerang

_**Bruk!**_

Suho, Kai, Lay dan Luhan terkejut. Sehun terduduk dengan kedua lutut yang menyentuh tanah sebagai tumpuan untuk menatah tubuhnya. Suho melihat Sehun yang menunduk membuat penutup kepala jas hujannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

_**Set! Grep!**_

Semua terkejut, Sehun memeluk pinggang Suho. "hiks... hiks..." Suho mendengar tangisan Sehun. Lalu tangan Sehun mengusap pinggang Suho, seperti meminta maaf telah menyakiti Suho. Suho mulai mengrti, perlahan tangannya mengusap kepala Sehun. Sehun semakin menangis ia mencengram baju Suho dan menangis lebih keras.

Luhan hanya terdiam "i-ini tak mungkin..." Luhan memegang kepalanya. Harusnya semua bahan yang ia siapkan sudah sangat sempurna, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Luhan menengok dan melihat Kai berlari kearahnya, Luhan melempar perbannya ke sebuah besi diatasnya. Lalu ia bergelayutan dibeberapa besi dengan perbannya dan menghilang. Kai tak berhasil menangkapnya

.

.

.

.

"maaf..." Sehun duduk sambil menunduk, ia telah membuka penutup kepalanya. Mereka ada di kamar Suho saat ini, dan orang tua Suho sedang pergi ke jepang. Ya... mereka sudah saling berkenalan satu sama lain

Kai, Lay dan Suho mendapat cukup banyak luka. "Lay! Sakit!" kata Suho

"diamlah..." Lay mencoba menenagkan Suho, ia sedang mengobati gadu Suho yang memar cukup parah.

"tak apa yang penting kau disini sekarang..." kata Kai merangkul Sehun. Lay hanya tersenyum, sedang Suho mengusap dagunya yang sakit yang sudah disembuhkan Lay.

"trima kasih..." kata Sehun dengan senyuman tipis. Ia masih merasa bersalah menyerang teman barunya bahkan Kai sahabatnya sendiri

Suho melihatnya "tak usah difikirkan... kau dikuasai obat Luhan makanya kau menghajar kami" kata Suho masih mengusap dagunya

"sebenarnya... aku tak sepenuhnya dalam pengaruh obat Luhan _hyung_..." kata Sehun. Semua membulatkan matanya, kaget "aku menyerang kalian tak sepenuhnya obat Luhan... kalau tadi aku menendang Lay _hyung_ sekuat tenagaku... harusnya besi yang terhantam punggung Lay _hyung_ jadi bengkok" jelas Sehun

"benar juga ya..." kata Lay mengingat-ingat

"dan saat aku menendang dagu Suho _hyung_... jika aku gunakan sekuat tenagaku, rahang bawah Suho _hyung_ sudah patahn tadi" jelas Sehun lagi. Suho langsung membayangkan dirinya dengan rahang yang bergelantungan dibawah rahang atasnya. HIII! Suho langsung merinding.

"jadi kau sengaja membiarkan Luhan memberi obat itu?" tanya Kai

"Luhan _hyung_... ia hanya memberiku obat penenang dan Vitamin saja... ia berkata begitu aku sendiri juga tak mengerti... tapi aku menerimanya" kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya

"tapi aku tak suka! Bodoh!" kata Kai mencengkram kerah jas hujan Sehun. Lay dan Suho hanya menggeleng.

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"tuan... makan malam telah siap" kata pelayan dibalik pintu kamar Suho.

"_kajja_ kita makan" kata Suho.

Suho masih penasaran dengan mereka bertiga. Jarang ada kasus seperti ini, tapi kenapa ia malah bertemu dengan orang-orang ini. Apa pemerintah menyembunyikan mereka untuk bahan penelitian? "Suho _hyung_" Suho tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sadar tiga orang itu manatapnya bingung

"ee... aku tak apa" kata Suho mencairkan suasana "ngomong-ngomong kalau Lay adalah kera, Kai adalah serigala... Sehun apa?" tanya Suho

"aku? Citah.."

"citah...?" pikir Suho bingung

"Citah punya kemampuan lari yang hebat... ternyata _hyung_ bodoh ya?" kata Kai enteng sambil mengunyah makanannya

"apa kau bilang!" kata Suho tak terima

"memang Suho _hyung_ tak sadar? Sehun menyerang dengan kakinya... titik kelemahannya adalah punggung dan kakinya..." kata Lay melihat Suho

"kaki? Citah pelari cepat kan? Berarti kaki Sehun adalah kekuatannya... iya kan?" tanya Suho

"karena kekuatanku dikaki... makanya itu jadi titik lemahku, kalau kekuatanku dikalahkan maka aku akan kalah... Kai benar, kau bodoh _hyung_..." kata Sehun sambil meminum minumannya

Suho menatap tajam kedua orang itu. Tapi Lay memegang pundak Suho "tenang _hyung_... aku ingin mereka disini... kalau para ilmuan tau kami disini, kami akan dipaksa kembali... mungkin kami akan dihukum dan dikurung diruangan khusus..." jelas Lay. Sehun dan Kai langsung terdiam

"ruangan... khusus?"

"layaknya orang tak waras... kami yang berbuat onar, akan dikurung disana. Ditempat itu tak ada pintu keluar kecuali pintu tempat kita masuk, tapi pintu itu akan terkunci rapat... dan kedua tangan kami diikat supaya kami tak memberontak atau mencoba kabur..." jelas Lay kembali "kalau tak dengan cara itu... mungkin kami akan... dibunuh"

Suho terkejut, ia langsung menunduk. "tapi sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya Suho

"kami dipaksa mengeluarkan kekuatan kami yang sesungguhnya... mereka menelitinya, dan yang aku tau mereka mencobanya kepada manusia biasa... tapi selalu gagal" kata Kai mulai menjelaskan

"kakakku jadi korban disana... ia mati tak mampu menahan kekuatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya" kata Sehun mengingat kejadian mengerikan saat ia masih didalam penangkaran.

Suho mengerti sekarang, orang-orang ini hanya dijadikan penelitian. Apa mungkin kekuatan mereka akan digunakan untuk militer? Jika begini... mungkin korea selatan bisa saja hancurkan korea utara atau sebaliknya, yang jadi pertanyaannya siapa dalang dibalik semua ini? Dan apa tujuannya? Tak mungkin hanya untuk militer kan? Argh! Suho benar-benar pusing!

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar. Cahanya mulai masuk kedalam kamar Suho. Perlahan Suho membuka matanya, ia cukup terkejut melihat wajah Lay disampingnya. Ia segera bangun dan melihat kesampingnya. Kai dan Sehun tidur dibawah. Ahh! Benar... Kai dan Sehun semalam menginap disini. Suho melihat Kai yang tidur berantakan sedang Sehun bisa tidur pulas meski kaki Kai ada diatas perutnya. "hhaah..." Suho menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia beralih melihat Lay.

Jika di ingat-ingat semalam Suho menggendong tubuh Lay yang tertidur dimeja belajar milik Suho, lalu ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Dan seingatnya semalam dua setan itu (Kai dan Sehun) telah tidur dibawah. Suho melihat wajah Lay yang damai saat sedang tidur, ia menyingkirkan poni Lay yang menutup mata Lay._'__**Jika diperhatikan Lay manis juga, tunggu?! Suho? Kau berfikir apa?! Lay namja, kau membantunya karena kau mengingat adikmu kan? Atau...'**_ Suho langsung menggeleng, tak mungkin ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ bernama Zhang Yixing, ini kan?

Perlahan Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lay, entah ia berfikir apa sekarang. Dan semakin lama-semakin dekat, dan...

"HOAM! Sudah pagi!"

Suho langsung menjauh dari wajah Lay mendengar suara Kai. Ia menengok dan melihat Kai dan Sehun telah bangun_. __**'setan sialan! Dasar! Nyamuk pengganggu!'**_kata Suho mengutuk dua _namja_ didepannya saat ini. "pagi _hyung_..." kata Kai menyapa Suho

"pagi _hyung_" kata Sehun dengan wajah datar

"hemmm" kata Suho, kelihatannya ia malas meladeni dua orang ini. Ia segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

SKIP TIME

Suho mencoret-coret buku catatannya, ia masih penasaran tujuan para ilmuan-ilmuan itu. Aneh rasanya kalau orang-orang ini dikurung hanya untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian, setidaknya pasti ada beberapa orang yang masih bisa diterima oleh keluarga mereka. Lalu Kai dan Sehun bilang kekuatan mereka diambil dan dimasukan kepada tubuh manusia biasa, tapi selalu berakhir gagal. Suho semakin pusing memikirkannya...

Ia menengok kearah pintu, Lay bilang ia ingin membantu para pelayan. Lay memang baik, bahkan terlalu baik untuk dibenci kakaknya sendiri. Lalu ia melihat Kai dan Sehun, sejak mereka berdua datang Suho merasa aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Tak mungkin alasan Kai hanya untuk menolong Sehun, pasti ada alasan yang lain. "Kai-_ah!_ Sehun_-ah_... bisakah kalian kesini..." kata Suho. Kedua orang itu langsung mendekati Suho "sebenarnya alasan kalian apa?"

"a-apa?" tanya mereka bingung

"Kai_-ah_... kau bilang kau hanya ingin bersama Sehun, tapi itu terlalu aneh untuk ku pasti ada alasan lainkan kenapa kau ingin mencarinya..." kata Suho

Kai terdiam, lalu menunduk. Sehun menyenggol lengan Kai. Sepertinya ia menyuruh Kai mengatakan yang sebanarnya "sebenarnya kami mencari sebuah penawar..."

"Penawar?" tanya Suho bingung

"penawar apa?"

Ketiga orang itu menengok kearah pintu, mereka melihat Lay yang berdiri dengan pandangan bingung. "penawar kutukan ini _hyung_" kata Sehun menatap Lay

"_m-mwo?_" kata Lay tak percaya

"kutukan? Maksut kalian setengah bagian hewan kalian itu?" tanya Suho

"_ne..._ Ilmuan yang merawat kami, dia mengatakan seperti sebuah pennawar untuk menyembuhkan kecacatan kami..." jelas Kai "mungkin dengan itu kita semua ada harapan untuk menjadi manusia normal..." kata Kai melihat Lay yang berdiri mematung

Suho menatap mereka tak percaya "memang kenapa dengan tubuh seperti ini?" pertanyaan Suho langsung membuat Sehun dan Kai menengok kearahnya

"_hyung_... kau tau apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang 'terkutuk'yang tak ditangani para ilmuan atau yang tak mendapat kasih sayang orang tua/saudara mereka?" tanya Sehun, Suho menggeleng "mereka dijadikan budak di circus... mereka yang tertawa hanya penonton sedang orang 'terkutuk' dikurung dan disiksa... dan mereka yang tak bisa diterima dikeluarga mereka hanya akan dicaci maki... dan disiksa..." kata Sehun. Lay menunduk mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Suho mulai mengerti sekarang

"karena itu kami ingin hidup sebagai manusia biasa... tapi sebelum sempat tau penawar itu... ilmuan itu meninggal, kami sendiri tak tau apa penyebabnya" kata Kai

Suho mulai berfikir. Penawar... jika mereka dapat penawar, semua akan selesai, tak ada lagi luka yang membuat luka lain semakin membesar "baiklah... akan aku coba membantu kalian... tapi_ siapa ilmuan yang bisa membantu kita disaat seperti ini?" tanya Suho bingung

"Luhan _hyung_..." semua menatap Sehun "ia satu-satunya ilmuan yang tak bersama ilmuan lain ditempat penangkaran... ia bisa membantu kita!"

"dia tetap salah satu dari ilmuan-ilmuan tak waras itu... dan dia yang membuat Lay _hyung_ tersiksa. Kau masih percaya padanya?" tanya Kai bingung dengan Sehun

"aku yakin Luhan _hyung_ bukan orang yang seperti itu... aku tau dimana Luhan _hyung_ tinggal, aku akan coba bicara padanya" Sehun berbalik, lalu berpapasan dengan Lay "_hyung_... lawanlah ketakutanmu... aku yakin kau orang yang kuat" lalu Sehun berjalan melewati Lay dan menutup pintu kamar Suho. Lay hanya diam mematung, Suho dan Kai hanya bisa saling berpandangan,

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan kesebuah apartemen. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan mencari kamar no. 22. Ia menemukannya, dengan pasti ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Tak dikunci. Lalu saat ia masuk...

_**DUAK! TENG!**_

"ARGH!" teriak Sehun merasakan sebuah panci membentur kepalanya cukup keras

"s-sehun... kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Luhan polos. Ia tadi yang memukul Sehun dengan panci.

Sehun mengambil panci ditangan Luhan dan membuangnya entah kemana. "kenapa memukulku?! Aish! sakit sekali!" kata Sehun memegang kepalanya

"_mian..._ aku tak tau..." kata Luhan "habis listrik diapartemenku sedang mati, nanti sore baru dihidupkan kembali... maafkan aku, _ne?_"

Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu menghela nafasnya "baik aku maafkan... tapi tujuanku kesini adalah untuk meminta bantuanmu..."

"bantuan?" tanya Luhan

"tapi pertaman-tama ikut aku kerumah Suho _hyung_..." kata Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Luahan terkejut, tadinya ia mau saja menuruti apa kata Sehun. Tapi ia menarah Sehun untuk pergi. Sehun menatap Luhan yang terdiam "aku tak bisa..."

"_wae?_"

"karena... Lay membenciku"

_**Sementara itu...**_

Lay dan Suho ada ditaman rumah Suho saat ini. Sedang Kai? entah kemana orang itu. Suho memperhatikan Lay yang dari tadi diam. Sejak Sehun menyebut nama Luhan, Lay jadi pendiam "ayolah Lay... Luhan kakakmu... kau juga harus bisa menerimanya"

"t-tapi... Luhan _hyung,_ ia sangat membenciku... aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu... dia sangat membenciku"

"sudah aku bilang ia bukan benci... hanya belum bisa menerima keadaanmu saja Lay..." kata Suho mencoba membuat Lay tak befikiran negatif

"tapi Luhan _hyung_ tak pernah mau menatapku... aku tak pernah bisa membuatnya bangga padaku" Lay memegang kepalanya. ia mulai gemetar jika membayangkan tatapan Luhan yang selalu dingin padanya. Suho hanya menghembuskan nafas berat, ia memegang pundak Lay dan hendak memeluknya

"ciieee! Suho _hyung_!"

Suho dan Lay langsung menengok ke atas, kearah pohon dibelakang mereka. Kai sedang duduk didahan tepat dibelakang mereka. Suho menatap tajam Kai, tapi Kai pura-pura tak peduli dengan tatapan itu. "sudah lanjutkan saja~ aku akan pura-pura tak lihat~" kata Kai membalik kan badannya.

Entah apa yang Suho katakan didalam hatinya, lalu ia kembali menatap Lay yang sedikit menunduk dengan rona merah dipipinya. Suho hanya tersenyum aneh.

"hey itu mereka" kata Kai melihat Sehun bersama Luhan dibelakangnya. Suho langsung menengok kearah mereka, kecuali Lay.

"aku sudah bawa dia..." kata Sehun "tapi pertama-tama biarkan mereka bicara terlebih dahulu" kata Sehun lagi sambil menatap Lay. Kai dan Suho saling bertatapan bingung. Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu ia mendekati pohon dimana Kai duduk diatas dahan pohon itu. Lalu ia menendangnya cukup kuat. Pohon itu bergetar, sampai semua daun pohon itu rontok dan Kai ikut jatuh. Lalu ia berjalan menarik tangan Suho dan menarik telinga Kai, ia menyeret kedua orang itu pergi "argh! Sehun!" teriak Kai.

Luhan tertawa pelan, lalu ia melihat Lay yang masih diam ditempat duduknya. Luhan mendekati Lay lalu memgang pundak Lay. Lay seperti tersengat arus listrik merasakan tangan Luhan yang dingin. "Lay_-ah..._" Luhan berjalan kesamping Lay dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya seperti anak kecil "_mianne..._" kata Luhan membuat Lay tersentak kaget "aku bukan kakak yang baik..." kata Luhan masih menunduk "dari dulu aku tak bisa baik... aku memang tak bisa terima tapi kau tetap adikku... apa pun kau itu" Lay menatap Luhan "kakak yang nakal bukan kau" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Lay dengan senyuman tipis pada wajahnya.

Lay ingat, ini kedua kalinya Luhan meminta maaf padanya... yang pertama adalah saat umur mereka masih sekitar 10 tahun. Kata-katanya juga hampir sama, Lay menunduk lalu mulai terisak. Mulai menangis cukup keras. Luhan melihatnya, entah kenapa ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mengusapnya, lalu mendekati Lay. Memeluk adik yang mulai bisa ia terima seperti apa pun Lay. Dari jauh terlihat tiga _namja_ yang tersenyum melihat mereka, kelihatannya Sehun telah ceritakan semuanya pada Suho dan Kai

.

.

.

.

"penawar? Apa itu ada?" tanya Luhan bingung. Mereka berlima masih ada ditaman rumah Suho. Lay dan Luhan duduk dikursi taman itu, Sehun duduk dipinggir kursi taman itu yang dekat dengan Luhan, lalu Suho dan Kai duduk di bawah(tanah). "meski aku ilmuan disana, tapi aku tak pernah dengar soal itu..."

"tapi yang kami tau ilmuan yang bersama kami mengatakan ada penawar untuk... kecacatan kami" kata Kai

"itu benar... kami dengar sendiri" kata Sehun menatap tanah

"aku tak tau soal itu... tapi ada peraturan yang mengatakan kalau siapa pun yang membuat penawar... akan dimusnahkan" kata-kata Luhan membuat Kai dan Sehun tersentak kaget. Suho dan Lay juga ikut terkejut "karena itu kami sama sekali tak boleh membuat penawar apa lagi sampai mempelajarinya" lanjut Luhan

"jadi ilmuan Park..." Kai menunduk mengingat wajah ilmuan yang sudah ia anggap ayah sendiri. Suho langsung memegang pundak Kai

"maaf aku tak banyak membantu" kata Luhan menunduk

"tak apa..." Suho berfikir sejenak "bagaimana kalau kita periksa rumah ilmuan yang merawal Kai dan Sehun?" tanya Suho, semua menengok kearahnya. "mungkin kita bisa temukan sesuatu. Kalian masih ingat dimana rumah ilmuan itu kan?" tanya Suho ke Kai dan Sehun, kedua orang itu mengangguk

SKIP

Mereka berlima sampai disebuah rumah tua, tapi jika dilihat dari luar lebih mirip rumah hantu. "kami sudah lama tak kesini" kata Kai membuka gerbang rumah itu. Mereka berlima masuk, Sehun membuka pintu dan seketika salah satu pintu rusak, dengan satu engselnya lepas. Mereka berlima saling berpandangan. Dan berjalan hati-hati memasuki rumah tua itu. Mencari sesuatu apa pun yang bisa mereka temukan.

_**Bruk!**_

Semua melihat Suho yang jatuh sambil memegang sesuatu. Suho seperti tercekik, dan terus berusaha lepas. "Suho _hyung_!" Lay mencoba menolong tapi ia tak bisa lihat apa-apa. Lalu perlahan muncul sosok berjas hujan hijau susu diatas tubuh Suho sambil mencekik leher Suho dengan kedua tangannya. Semua terkejut, Sehun mendekatinya dan hendak menendangnya. Lalu orang itu melompat dan menempel (?) diatas langit-langit rumah tua itu. Semua menengok keatas, kecuali Lay yang membantu Suho. Mereka melihat sorot mata putih kosong orang itu, lalu kembali orang itu menghilang. "d-dia menghilang lagi..." kata Kai mencoba mencari orang itu

"tidak bukan..." kata Luhan mengubah sorot matanya "dia seperti membaur dengan sekelilingnya... sepertinya setengah bunglon" kata Luhan sudah menyiapkan perbannya

"bagaimana caranya melawan musuh yang tak terlihat?" kata Sehun berjaga-jaga takut ada serangan

"jangan gunakan mata... tapi telinga" kata Luhan. Ia menutup matanya dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

_**Krek!**_

Luhan mendengar pecahan kaca diinjak "disana!" Luhan melempar perbannya memutar diarah depan Kai. Lalu perban-perban itu dengan cepat seperti melilit sesuatu, dan...

_**BRUK!**_

Tubuh orang itu terlihat lagi dengan lilitan perban Luhan disekitar tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak. "bagus!" kata Kai. Mendekati orang itu dan mulai melepas perban ditangan kanannya. Ia berlari mau menyerang, tapi...

"HENTIKAN!"

Kai terhenti dan langsung menengok kearah kanannya, semua juga melihat arah yang sama. Terlihat seorang _namja_ tinggi memegang lengan kanannya yang berlumuran darah, kelihatannya ia terluka

"hentikan... jangan sakiti... Baekkie..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**POJOK INFO~ (about this story)**

_**Annyeong**__**naneun **_**Kai **_**imnida! **_**Tokoh tersexy yang ada dicerita ini /pose/**

**Aku setengah serigala kemampuanku bisa melelehkan apa saja dengan tangan kanannku ini. Kali ini aku akan jelaskan tentang para tokoh yang baru muncul dicerita ini**

**Pertama Lay **_**hyung**_** ia setengah kera ia bisa hancurkan apa saja dengan tangan kirinya. Terkena pukulan sekali saja tulangmu bisa patah. Lay **_**hyung**_** termaksut kuat, tapi ia akan berbeda jika ia bersikap polos seperti anak kecil. Ia memakai jas hujan berwarna kuning dengan celana pendek, jadi hati-hati saja kalau kalian bertemu dengan orang berjas hujan kuning dan celana pendek, bisa jadi itu Lay **_**hyung**_

**/Lay: ehh?! Kenapa begitu? Suho **_**hyung**_** yang aku hajar saja baik-baik saja/Kai: kenyataannya begitu **_**hyung**_**... ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini?! Chap sebelunya kau kan sudah! Sudah pergi sana **_**hyung**_**!/**

**Kedua Sehun ia setengah citah. Kedua kakinya bisa berlari lebih cepat dari pada kuda balap. Kakinya bisa membengkok besi yang tebalnya 30 CM. Ia memakai jas hujan coklat dan celana panjang. Kalau ia menendang bola, jauhnya mungkin... ya... dari seoul sampai busan mungkin bisa /Sehun: kau melebih-lebihkan/Kai: kenapa kau disini?! Minggir ini pojok ku tau!/Sehun: terserah!/**

**Lalu Luhan **_**hyung**_**, kenapa aku bahas dia? Karena sekarang ia bagian dari kami! /Suho: kami? Sejak kapan jadi kami?/ ia salah satu ilmuan di penangkaran tempat aku, Lay **_**hyung**_**, dan Sehun dikurung. Kemampuannya adalah perban. Ia bisa gunakan perban menjadi apa pun yang ia mau. Kemampuannya memang tak usah diragukan.**

**Dan terakhir aku! Sitampan yang sexy, berkarisma, dan bertalenta tinggi! /Sehun: pembohong/Lay: fitnah sekali/Suho&Luhan: itu benar/ seperti yang aku katakan dipertama aku bisa lelehkan apa pun. Aku mengenakan jas hujan biru tua dan celana panjang**

**Itu Akhir dari pojok info kali ini! /Suho: kenapa aku tak ada?!/ maaf Suho **_**hyung**_** durasi, sebelum sang Author melemparku keluar dari cerita ini.**

**Masih banyak tokoh yang akan muncul! Karena itu jangan lewatkan baca chapter berikutnya! Jangan lupa Review! **_**Annyeong**_**!**

**#cakarcamera #camerameleleh**

**CAMERA OFF**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kom Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Luhan mendengar pecahan kaca diinjak "disana!" Luhan melempar perbannya memutar diarah depan Kai. Lalu perban-perban itu dengan cepat seperti melilit sesuatu, dan..._

_**BRUK!**_

_Tubuh orang itu terlihat lagi dengan lilitan perban Luhan disekitar tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak. "bagus!" kata Kai. Mendekati orang itu dan mulai melepas perban ditangan kanannya. Ia berlari mau menyerang, tapi..._

"_HENTIKAN!"_

_Kai terhenti dan langsung menengok kearah kanannya, semua juga melihat arah yang sama. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi memegang lengan kanannya yang berlumuran darah, kelihatannya ia terluka _

"_hentikan... jangan sakiti... Baekkie..."_

.

.

.

Semua masih diam menatap _namja_ itu. "bisa kalian... lepaskan Baek?" tanyannya. Suho memegang tangan Luhan, Luhan mengangguk lalu melepas ikatan perbannya. _Namja_ berjas hujan itu terlepas dan langsung melopat kearah _namja_ tinggi itu. Ia hendak menyerang tapi _namja_ dibelakangnya menghentikan niatnya. "namaku Park Chanyeol... siapa kalian?" tanyanya

"aku Suho" kata Suho berdiri "dia Lay, Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun... kami ingin mencari sesuatu disini" kata Suho memberanikan dirinya untuk maju

"maaf telah menyerang kalian... Baekhyun-_ah..._ lepas penutup kepalamu itu..." kata Chanyeol kepada _namja_ didepannya.

_Namja_ itu perlahan melepas penutup kepala jas hujannya. Wajah polos dan lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil "namaku Byun Baekhyun..." katanya

"argh!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan memegangi lengannya

"Chanyeol-_ah!_" Baekhyun langsung memegang tangan Chanyeol. Luhan segera mendekati Chanyeol dan memekasa Chanyeol memperlihatkan lukanya.

Luhan merobek lengan baju Chanyeol dan melihat sebuah luka panjang "yaampun! Apa yang terjadi?!" Luhan segera mengambil sarung tangan karet miliknya. Ia melihat luka itu, dan perlahan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Chanyeol mencoba menahan sakitnya, saat Luhan menarik sebuah pecahan kaca yang lumayan panjang dari lengannya. Luhan segera membuang pecahan kaca itu dan mengobati lengan Chanyeol

"pasti... kalian mencari penawar _appa_ kan?" tanya Chanyeol

"dari mana kau tau?" tanya Lay

"tunggu dulu! Ilmuan Park itu ayahmu?!" kata Kai tak percaya

"percuma saja... kami sudah mencarinya kesegala tempat tapi tak menemukannya" kata Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Chanyeol. Yaa... jika diingat Chnayeol terluka karena menolong Baekhyun tadi saat mereka mencari penawar itu

"jadi usaha kita sia-sia?" kata Sehun menatap atap-atap

"setidaknya kita sudah berusaha" kata Luhan. Ia menyelesaikan perbannya ditangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berterima kasih dan Luhan hanya mengangguk

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Lay terduduk

Suho berfikir kembali, lalu ia melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam. "lebih baik kita pulang terlebih dahulu... Lay kita ada quis biologi besok" kata Suho

"benar" kata Lay. Akhirnya mereka berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melalui arah yang berbeda. Suho harus memutar otak bagaimana cara mendapatkan penawar itu dan menjawab quis biologinya besok

.

.

.

.

Suho dan Lay berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Mereka berhasil dengan quis mereka, tapi Suho cukup kesulitan dengan beberapa nomor. Mereka duduk dan memesan, lalu ada yang menepuk pundak mereka dari belakang

"berduaan mulu dari kemarin..."

Suho terkejut melihat Kai, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka bertiga duduk didepan Suho dan Lay "kenapa kalian disini..." kata Suho tak percaya

"kami sekolah disini..." kata Sehun enteng

"_mwoya?!_"

"kau tak menyadarinya selama ini Suho _hyung_?" tanya Lay. Suho menggeleng "ya... kami memang jarang masuk karena kutukan kami..." kata Lay. Suho mengerti sekarang kenapa mereka disini sekarang

"kalian sekolah disini juga?"

Mereka menengok dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua ikut duduk bersama mereka berlima "mungkin kami tak bisa temukan penawar... tapi kami temukan ini" kata Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kertas "ini surat terakhir _appa_ untukku... ia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh disini... ia mengatakan nyawanya akan terancam... karena itu cari seorang ilmuan yang tak terkait dengan ilmuan lain" kata Chanyeol. Semua melihat Luhan, Luhan yang dilihat pun mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung

"_hyung_ kau satu-satunya ilmuan yang kami kenal tak terkait dengan ilmuan lain" kata Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan datar yang aneh (?)

"_yak!_ Tak cuma aku yang tak terkait dengan ilmuan lain..." kata Luhan "misalnya..._" Luhan menhentikan kata-katanya "tidak... jangan dia..." kata Luhan bicara sendiri

"ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Lay bingung

"ada satu orang... tapi aku tak mungkin memintanya membantu kita... ia tak akan mau" kata Luhan menghela nafasnya

"memang siapa dia?" tanya Suho

"Kim JongDae... ilmuan musim dingin" kata Luhan mengubah tatapannya menjadi serius

"ilmuan... musim dingin?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"disebut begitu karena ia selalu dingin seperti es... dan yang bersamanya adalah Kim Minseok seorang setengah beruang kutub, dan kemampuan Minseok adalah es... karena itu mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok... tapi mereka tak pernah terlihat... selalu datang dan pergi bagai salju yang ditiup angin..." jelas Luhan "yang aku dengar ia sedang mencari sesuatu... tapi para ilmuan yang lain tak tau apa yang sedang Jongdae kerjakan... karena lab-nya sangat jauh dari penangkaran..." kata Luhan, pandangannya telah kembali seperti semula "karena itu kita tak akan mungkin menemuinya"

'_**jongdae... rasanya pernah dengar nama itu'**_ kata Suho didalam hatinya. Ia berfikir mengingat-ingat nama itu, Minseok? Rasnya ia juga tau nama itu... tapi siapa?

Semua menunduk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Apa mereka bisa menjadi normal seperti yang mereka harapkan? Luhan memegang pundak Sehun, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, dan Suho menyengol lengan Lay, Lay melihat Suho dan mereka tersenyum bersama. Kai melihatnya lalu ia berbalik melihat para reader (?) _**'aku sendiri disini... T^T'**_

SKIP

Kai, Sehun, dan Lay membantu Suho belanja. Ya... begitulah Kai dan Sehun hanya membantu membawa belanjaan saja. Sampai Sehun harus pergi katanya ada urusan, jadi sekarang yang membawa belanjaan Suho dan Lay hanya Kai.

Kai duduk di sebuah kursi taman, ia lelah membawa banyaknya belanjaan Lay dan Suho. Dan entah kemana Lay dan Suho sekarang, yang jelas Kai sangat capek. Ia melihat langit yang tak berawan, "akan hujan..." katanya. Ia dapat merasakannya

"_jjinjayo_?"

Kai terkejut, ia menengok ke sampingnya. Ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang tak terlalu tinggi darinya. _Namja_ itu melihat kearahnya, Kai bisa lihat matanya yang bulat itu menyipit karena tersenyum "kau tau akan hujan ya?" tanyannya

"_n-ne..._" kata Kai kakuk, ia langsung menunduk.

"hebatnya... aku juga mau bisa membaca langit" katanya menatap langit

Kai melihatnya "ahhahaha... itu mudah" kata Kai

"_jjinja?_ Kau bisa ajari aku?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat

"tentu saja..." Kata Kai "kalau langit sedang tak berawan seperti ini... biasanya akan hujan, karena awan berkumpul disuatu tempat untuk membentuk awan hujan..." jelas Kai

"oh... lalu kalau banyak awan?"

"kalau cerah banyak awan artinya akan cerah sampai sore" kata Kai sambil tersenyum

"wah... mudah ya" kata _namja_ itu. ia menatap jam ditangannya "oh! Aku harus pulang... sampai nanti" ia berdiri hendak pergi

"_chankanman! _Siapa... namamu?" tanya Kai

_Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kai "namaku Do Kyungsoo... panggil saja D.o... sampai nanti!" katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai

Wajah Kai sedikit merona merah, lalu ia kembali melihat langit "Kyungsoo..." ia mengingat nama itu terus dalam pikirannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa geli. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi taman yang panjang itu. Entah kenapa ia terus saja tertawa, sampai...

"kenapa kau?"

Tiba-tiba wajah datar Sehun muncul didepan wajah Kai. Kai terkejut dan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia menatap Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya "k-kenapa kau disini?!"

"kau sendiri? Kenapa tertawa sendian?" Sehun duduk disamping Kai

"t-tak apa... tadi ada kucing terbang..." kata Kai pura-pura mencari alasan

Sehun menghela nafasnya mendengar jawab Kai "aku habis temui Luhan _hyung_..." kata Sehun

"a-apa?! sejauh apa hubungan kalian?!" tanya Kai

Sehun menatap Kai datar "sejauh seoul dan busan..." kata Sehun tanpa tertawa

Kai seperti familiar dengan kata-kata itu, tapi ia mencoba tak peduli. Ia kembali menatap langit "aku habis... bertemu seseorang" kata Kai. Sehun hanya berkata 'ohh'. Kai menatap Sehun "kau tak mau memastikan ada apa aku dengan orang itu?!"

"untuk apa? memang aku orang yang sangat ingin tau seperti kau?" kata Sehun. Kai mengendus kesal. Ia tak peduli dengan Sehun...

.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan malam-malam kearah taman. Ia habis membantu kantor ayahnya dan terpaksa pulang malam. Semoga saja kedua setan Kai dan Sehun tak menggangu Lay. Suho melewati taman itu, kalau diingat-ingat ini taman pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Lay. Ia bisa saja mati saat itu.

_**KREK!**_

Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar seuatu, ia perlahan menengok kebelakang. Ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak diantara semak-semak. Suho mendekatinya perlahan "_chogi_..." lalu perlahan ada yang keluar dari semak-semak itu. Seseorang memakai jas hujan berwarna abu-abu. Suho memundurkan langkahnya... mungkin ini salah satu orang-orang 'terkutuk' Suho harus hati-hati karena ia tak tau apa kemampuan orang ini. Orang itu melompat, dan Suho berlari menghindar, lalu...

_**DUAR!**_

Suho terlempar cukup kuat oleh tenaga dibelakangnya. Ia terseret ketanah cukup jauh. Ia melihat apa yang terjadi, Suho membuka matanya lebar. Akibat lompatan orang tadi ketanah, menimbulkan lubang yang cukup besar. Orang itu kembali melompat keatas, ia tak terlalu membuat tanah yang ia injak rusak parah. Ia perlahan mendekati Suho, dan siap meninju Suho.

_**DUAR!**_

Orang itu memukul tanah, membuat tanah itu kembali berlubang. Suho membuka matanya, dan ia melihat Sehun memegang tangannya erat "kau tak apa _hyung_?!" Suho mengangguk, Sehun berhasil menolongnya. Jarak mereka dari orang itu cukup jauh.

"HYIIAAA!" Lay melompat dan hendak memukul orang itu. Tapi orang itu mencegah dengan tangan kosong. Lay terkejut, lalu ia mendak pinggang orang itu tapi orang itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Orang itu balik menyerang dengan menedang perut Lay. Lay terlempar cukup jauh hingga menabrak pohon dan membuat pohon yang ia tabrak rubuh. Lay memegangi perutnya... Suho ingin menolong tapi Sehun mencegahnya

Kai muncul tiba-tiba dan mencakar dengan tangan kanannya. Orang itu menahan dengan tangan kirinya. Kai terkejut setengah mati, orang itu tak terluka sama sekali?! Kai memegang tangan kiri orang itu dan berbalik badan dan membanting orang itu cukup kuat _**'tunggu! Aura ini... jangan-jangan...'**_

"KAI!" Kai lengah. Kaki orang itu menendang pinggang Kai, dan Kai terlempar cukup jauh. Orang itu kembali berdiri dan menatap Sehun dan Suho. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka, sampai sebuah perban melilit seluruh tubuhnya. Orang itu terjatuh, Sehun dan Suho menengok melihat Luhan menahan tubuh orang itu dengan perbannya

Orang itu terus memberontak, tapi Luhan berusaha menahannya. Lalu orang itu berdiri dan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya merobek seluruh perban Luhan. "a-apa?!" Orang itu memegang perban Luhan dan menariknya, otomatis Luhan ikut tertarik cukup kuat. Lalu orang itu mendang perut Luhan lalu melepas pengangannya dari perban Luhan dan Luhan langsung terlempar jauh.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Sehun berlari mau mendekati Luhan. Tapi orang itu bisa membaca pergerakan Sehun, ia langsung bisa merasakan Sehun dan mendang pinggang Sehun. Sehun terlempar sampai pagar taman. Punggung Sehun terasa remuk. Suho terkejut, ia memundurkan langkahnya saat orang itu mendekat.

"aaarrrgghhh!" Kai berlari dan melompat kearah orang itu. ia melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang orang itu lalu mendorong pundak orang sehingga orang itu terjatuh. "sadarlah... Kyungsoo!" Kai menatap mata putih kosong itu. "ini aku... _namja_ awan itu!" kata Kai

Orang itu terdiam, lalu perlahan pandangannya berubah. "k-kau..." Kai tersenyum tipis, lalu perlahan tubuhnya mulai jatuh ketanah. "_yak! _Bagunlah!"

.

.

.

.

Kai perlahan bangun, ia membuka matanya dan perlahan cahaya masuk kematanya. "Kai... kau tak apa?" Kai kenal suara itu. Ia melihat wajah _namja_ ia ia temui ditaman itu.

"Kyungsoo... kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kai mencoba bangun

"aku memintanya membantu kami" Kai melihat kearah Suho. Ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga, mereka ada diruang tamu rumah Suho. Lay dan Luhan masih tertidur dengan banyak perban ditubuh mereka.

"aku memberi tau nomorku pada Suho _hyung_ disekolah... dan tadi ia menelfonku dengan kata-kata yang panik" kata Chanyeol melilitkan perban dipunggung Sehun.

"dan kami terpaksa datang... karena kalian urusan kami terganggu!" kata Baekhyun kesal, ia sedang memb awa beberapa perban

"Baekhyun..." kata Chanyeol, itu membuat Baekhyun diam dan mempout-kan bibirnya

Kai mengangguk mengerti, "maaf" Kai melihat kearah D.o yang ada didepannya "gara-gara aku kalian semua hampir mati..." D.o menunduk, menutupi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, dengan berani ia mengangkat wajahnya. Kai tersenyum...

"tak apa... kami biasa mengalami ini... saat pertama kali bertemu juga hampir membuat Suho _hyung_ dan Lay hyung mati kok" kata Kai. Wajah D.o memerah, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi sambil mengangguk

Suho yang dibicarakan pun merasa seperti tertusuk paku dikepalanya, Kai hanya menyerangnya sedang Lay? Saat Kai sadar, bocah hitam itu langsung memeluk Lay. Suho memalingkan pandangannya dan beralih melihat Lay. Ia menghela nafasnya, mereka sangat beruntung masih bisa selamat...

SKIP

"_pergi kau dasar monster!" seorang yeoja tampak berteriak pada anaknya sendiri "AKU TAK PUNYA ANAK SEPERTIMU!" anak itu menatap eommannya yang terus berteriak "kenapa aku harus melahirkan anak seperti ini..." anak itu membuka matanya lebar_

"_tenang saja... appa akan menjagamu..." ayah sang anak memeluk anaknya yang dari tadi diam mematung_

_Anak itu menghadap cermin, menatap dirinya yang lain didalam tubuhnya "kenapa percaya mereka? kau hanya punya aku..." dirinya dicermin tertawa sinis, sedang anak itu tak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali. "kau adalah aku... dan aku... adalah kau... Luhan"_

Luhan langsung terbangun dalam posisi duduk. Tubuhnya berkeringat, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia bermimpi ini lagi, apa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk? Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia sedikit gemetar. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya, ia menengok ke arah tangannya. Ada sebuah tangan menggemgam tangannya. Itu tangan Sehun, Sehun masih tertidur. Ia melihat sekeliling, ia dirumah Suho. Jam menunjukan pukul 12.00 malam.

Luhan dengan perlahan melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang diperban, ia menghela nafasnnya. Ia melihat Suho tidur disofa dengan posisi duduk, sedang Lay tidur disamping Suho dengan diselimuti jaket Suho, menjadikan paha Suho sebagai bantalan. Baekhyun tidur didalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan menggunakan lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantalan. Kai tidur memeluk pinggang seorang _namja_ mungil yang tak Luhan kenal, tapi dari jas hujannya sepertinya _namja_ mungil itu orang yang menyerang mereka ditaman. Dan Sehun tidur disamping Luhan tadi.

Luhan melihat jam, ia berdiri dan memakai jaketnya. Hari ini ia harus les malam seperti kebiasaannya, ia selalu terbangun tengah malam dan tak akan bisa tidur. Ia memutuskan mencari les 24 jam supaya ia juga bisa fokus belajar. Luhan berjalan membuka pintu rumah Suho dan meninggalkan rumah Suho.

Luhan berjalan melewati sebuah gang yang biasa ia lewati kalau ketempat lesnya. Ia mendengar suara angin yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Luahn berhenti melangkah, lalu...

_**SET! DUAK! KKKRREEEKKK!**_

Seseorang ber jas hujan puting kebiruan, hendak memukul Luhan tapi sayang Luhan berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang, dan akhirnya orang itu hanya memukul tanah, tapi tanah itu langsung membeku membuat sebuah retakan es. Luhan berhenti dengan kakinya yang bergesekan dengan tanah. Orang itu menatap Luhan dengan kedua mata kosong putihnya. "hebat juga kau..." Luhan terkejut dengan suara itu.

Perlahan ada yang keluar dari balik gelapnya gang menuju cahaya didekat orang berjas hujan putih kebiruan itu. Tapi Luhan hanya bisa melihat dari mulut orang itu kebawah, _**'kalau dari suaranya jangan-jangan dia...'**_ "Jongdae?"

Orang itu tersenyum aneh "Luhan... kau ilmuan yang telah menjauh dari yag lain dan sekarang aku dengar kau membuat sedikit keributan di penangkaran... apa mereka bersama mu?" tanya orang itu yang Luhan sebut sebagai Jongdae

"_n-nugu?_ Tanya Luhan pura-pura tak tau

Orang itu mengambil sesuatu di kantong jaketnya, lalu ia melemparnya ke atasnya. Foto-foto bertebaran ditiup angin da perlahan jatuh kebawah. Luhan mengambil salah satu foto, ia sangat terkejut melihatnya

"mereka para terkutuk itu bersama mu kan?"

Itu fotonya bersama teman-temannya saat dikantin sekoalah kemarin "dari mana... kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Luhyan tak percaya

"ingat lah Luhan _hyung_... mereka hanya akan membuatmu terancam" Orang itu berbalik dan pergi dan tubuh semakin tertutup bayangan. Orang berjas hujan putih itu melompat dan pergi menghilang. Luhan terdiam, ia bersandar pada tembok disampingnya dan membuang foto itu. Luhan semakin tak karuan dipikirannya

"apa yang harus ku lakukan..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Special Story [Chocolate Stick]**

"Lulu _hyung_~" Luhan menengok ia terkejut melihat Kai dan Chanyeol muncul dengan sebuah Stik Coklat di mulut mereka "kami bosan! Mainlah dengan kami _hyung_!"

"kau hanya perlu memakan stik di mulut kami sampai habis" jelas Kai. Luhan memasang pandangan ㄱ_ㄱ. Ia malas memilih sebenarnya. "ayolah _hyung_! Kyungsoo _hyung _sedang tak ada!"

"benar Baek juga tak ada!" kata Chanyeol. Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu ia mendekati mereka. Kai dan Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan harapan. Tapi Luhan malah melewati mereka, dan berjalan ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sofa dibelakang Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan mendekati Sehun dan malah menciumnya, Sehun hanya bersikap biasa.

Kai dan chanyeol terkejut melihatnya, kenapa Sehun?! Tapi_

_**KREK!**_

Mereka merasakan firasat tak enak dibelakang mereka. "Kai-_ah..._"

"Chanyeolie..."

Mereka menengok dan menemukan dua monster yang siap marah.

"STOP! Jika ingin berperang jangan dirumah ku!" teriak Suho entah dari mana. D.o dan Baekhyun langsung membawa Kai dan Chanyeol keluar, dan...

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Hunhan hanya terdiam melihatnya.

**The end**

**POJOK INFO~ (about this story)**

_**Annyeong haseyo naneun **_**Sehun **_**imnida. **_**Jika aku boleh beritau... ini kamera baru Author, karena kemarin Kai sudah melelehkan kamera Author. Dan Kai ingin dilempar keluar tapi Kai memohon sampai bersujud didepan Author, dan akhirnya Author yang baik itu tak jadi melemparnya keluar.**

**Aku akan jelaskan tentang 'kutukan' ini.**

**Seperti di katakan Lay **_**hyung**_** diChapter 3, kecacatan kami disebut 'kutukan'. Kutukan ini awalnya dialamai seorang pangeran kerajaan, akhirnya sang pangeran diusir dan selama perjalanannya mencari tempat tinggal ia selalu diejek dan kadang tak bisa menahan kekuatannya. Ia menikah dengan seorang gadis desa yang mencinta nya dengan tulus... sejak saat itu kutukan itu mulai menyebar.**

**Awalnya para ilmuan menganggap ini adalah hasil mutasi hewan dengan manusia, tapi kami bukan lahir karena percampuran gen tapi memang sudah dari rahim ibu kami. Para ilmuan menganggap kami sebagai mutan, sampai sekarang pun tak ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini. **

**Kalau menurut cerita jaman dulu, sang pangeran kehilangan istrinya dan memotong tangan hewannya, tangan hewan itu terpecah dan merasuki beberapa orang dan mengatakan orang yang terkena serpihan itu sebagai orang yang di'kutuk'. Tapi tak semua orang 'terkutuk' memiliki setengah hewan secara alami_maksutnya ibunya terkena serpihan atau kutukan itu_ ada juga yang menurut gen, karena orang terkutuk jika menikah dengan manusia biasa anaknya bisa jadi dua kemungkinan. 1. Manusia normal dan 2. Setengah hewan. Ada juga orang terkutuk menikah dengan sesama orang terkutuk biasanya anaknya juga setengah hewan tapi sang anak akan mewarisi kedua kekuatan orang tuannya. **

**Orang terkutuk tak akan mungkin memiliki dua hewan ditubuhnya, karena jika seperti itu besar kemungkinan orang itu mati. Karena itu orang terkutuk yang menikah dengan orang terkutuk lainnya anaknya bisa saja mati kalau ditubuhnya ada dua hewan sekaligus. **

**Haah... sepertinya aku menjelaskan terlalu banyak. Aku rasa cuma itu yang bisa aku sampaikan. Jangan lupa untuk baca Chapter berikutnya #baca teks# jangan lupa Review~ **_**annyeong**_**!**

**#tendangcamera**

**CAMERA OFF**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_ingat lah Luhan hyung... mereka hanya akan membuatmu terancam" Orang itu berbalik dan pergi dan tubuh semakin tertutup bayangan. Orang berjas hujan putih itu melompat dan pergi menghilang. Luhan terdiam, ia bersandar pada tembok disampingnya dan membuang foto itu. Luhan semakin tak karuan dipikirannya _

"_apa yang harus ku lakukan..."_

.

.

.

**At School**

Sehun berdiri bersandar pada sebuah tembok. Ia menunggu seseorang, tapi kelihatannya orang itu tak masuk sekolah. "heh! Anak aneh!" Sehun menengok dan melihat beberapa orang mengerumuni seorang anak kecil berkacamata. "serahkan uangmu!"

"a-aku... tak punya..."

"pembohong! Periksa dia!" orang-orang itu mulai memaksa anak itu untuk menyerahkan uangnya, bahkan sampai memukul anak itu. Sampai mereka menemukan yang mereka inginkan. Seseorang menyerahkan uang itu kepada bosnya.

"ini_"

_**DUAK!**_

Tiba-tiba alas sepatu menghantam wajah bos itu, membuat bos itu terlempar cukup jauh. Semua menengok kebelakang mereka dan melihat pemilik kaki itu, Sehun yang melakukannya. "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Orang-orang itu segera pergi dengan mengembalikan uang anak tadi, mereka membawa bosnya yang pingsan.

"terima kasih..." kata anak itu memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"tak masalah..." kata Sehun mengembalikan kakinya kelantai, ia masih menaruh kedua tangannya didalam kantong celananya, dan ia berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Saat ia berbelok, ia melihat Kai yang bersandar pada tembok. Kai melihat Sehun dan tersenyum aneh "_wae?_" tanya Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya

"tak biasanya kau mau menolong orang lain..." kata Kai

"memangnya kenapa? Kita sama seperti mereka kan?" kata Sehun berjalan, tak peduli dengan Kai

"belum... kita tak seperti mereka Sehun" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya "kita tak sama... kita berbeda dengan mereka, kenapa kau mau membantu mereka? kau tak ingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap kita?!" Kai sedikit membentak

Sehun terdiam, lalu perlahan melihat ke arah Kai "kau tak ingat? Kata Suho _hyung_? Kita manusia... didalam diri kita juga manusia... aku percaya itu" Sehun kembali berbalik (tak menatap Kai) "Kai... kita tak sepenuhnya hewan... ingat itu. kalau kita adalah hewan... seharusnya kita sudah ada di kebun binatang sekarang" kata Sehun dingin, lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya entah kemana. Kai melihat punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh, lalu ia melihat tangan kanannya. Apa ia terlalu takut? Membunuh... dengan tangan ini lagi? Tubuh Kai bergetar, sekilas ingatan mulai muncul didepan matanya. Ia mulai terduduk dan memegang kepalanya.

Suho berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sampai ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, "_m-mian..."_ kata Suho membantu orang itu mengambil buku-bukunya. Suho tak sengaja melihat name tag orang itu. Kim Jong_? Suho tak bisa melihat kelanjutannya.

"_gomawo..._" kata orang itu tersenyum. Orang itu hendak pergi

"_chankanman!_" kata Suho membuat orang itu berhenti. Mereka bersamaan berbalik dan bertatapan mata "siapa... namamu?"

Orang itu perlahan mengangkat sudut bibirnya "Chen... namaku Chen..." katanya. Ia tersenyum yang berbeda dengan senyuman yang tadi.

"oh..." kata Suho mengangguk, mungkin ia salah lihat.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum, lalu Suho berbalik hendak pergi "senang bertemu denganmu... Suho _hyung_" Suho terkejut, ia berbalik dan melihat Chen sudah tak ada. Suho seperti mendengar sesuatu, apa cuma perasaannya? Ia berbalik kembali dan berjalan keperpustakaan. Diujung sana terlihat seorang _namja_ yang tersenyum iblis (?) sambil melihat punggung Suho yang semakin jauh.

Baekhyun malas sebenarnya, makanya ia putuskan ketaman sekolah. Chanyeol sedang ada tugas OSIS jadi Baekhyun harus sendiri disini. Ia sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon "sendirian?" Baekhyun menengok keatas. Ia melihat seorang _namja_ duduk didahan pohon itu, dengan syal putih kebiruan yang melilit lehernya.

"Xiumin _hyung_... sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun

"eum... entah lah" kata _namja_ yang dipanggil Xiumin itu. "biasanya kau bersama Chanyeol..."

"ia ada rapat OSIS makanya aku sendirian..." kata Baekhyun kembali melihat langit. Xiumin tersenyum aneh. Lalu ia menggerakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil "_hyung_ aku mau tanya..."

"apa?" tanya Xiunmin

Lalu Baekhyun menengok kearahnya "kenapa selalu memakai syal... inikan belum musim dingin..." kata Baekhyun, ia kembali melihat langit. Xiumin mengubah senyumannya. Lalu Baekhyun melihat daun oranye bertebaran dari atas "daun? Kering?" tanya Baekhyun

"benar... karena musim dingin... datang setelah musim gugur..." kata Xiumin.

Baekhyun menengok ketas, dan Xiumin telah menghilang. Baekhyun terlihat bingun dengan ucapan Xiumin. Dan ia menyadari daun pohon itu, semuanya menjadi oranye. "_otokhe_?_" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menengok dan melihat Chanyeol berlari kearahnya. Lalu Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun "_mian_... tadi ada sedikit masalah"

"tak apa" kata Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengambil daun ditangan Baekhyun "wah... sepertinya mulai musim dingin" kata Chanyeol

"Chanyeolie..." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun "kau tau maksut dari 'karena musim dingin... datang setelah musim gugur'?" tanya Baekhyun

"eum... mungkin... bulan" kata Chnayeol

"bulan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"musim gugur ada saat bulan Oktober sampai Novermber dan musim dingin pada November menjelang Desember... Oktober bulan ke 10, November bulan ke 11, dan Desember bulan ke 12. Semuanya ada 3 bulan, lalu jika 10+11+12 hasilnya 33 lalu dibagi 3 sama dengan 11" kata Chanyeol memberi penjelasan sambil berfikir

"11?..." Baekhyun kembali berfikir "apa itu maksutnya tanggal?" tanya Baekhyun

"bisa jadi... karena tiga hari kedepan adalah tangal 11. Tiga? Berarti jika dikali 11 hasilnya..." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun

"33!" kata mereka kompak "itu adalah jumlah dari ketiga bulan tersebut" kata Baekhyun tersenyum

"tapi ada apa di 11?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya "1 kalau ditulis biasa seperti huruf i, kan? Apa itu sebuah nama?" tanya Baekhyun

"ah!" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol "11, bukan tanggal tapi nama. 11 Ada dua angka 1, berarti jika ditengah angka itu i, angkan membuat sebuah marga... jadi..." Chanyeol berfikir "Kim! Itu dia Kim!" kata Chanyeol

"Kim? Kim siapa? Disini banyak bermarga Kim, contohnya Suho _hyung_..." kata Baekhyun

"benar juga. Tapi! Kau dapat teka-teki ini dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"dari Xiumin _hyung_..." jawab Baekhyun polos

"Xiumin?"

"itu nama _sunbaenim _kita... aku sih tak tau nama aslinya, tapi yang jelas ia memberi tauku namanya Xiumin" kata Baekhyun

Chanyeol kembali berfikir. _**'Kim? Kalau marga itu digabung dengan nama Xiumin, Kim Xiumin?'**_ Chanyeol kembali memutar otaknya,_** 'kalau mengingat kembali angka 11 yang diberi huruf tengah i, Xiumin bisa dibalik menjadi MinXiu, Kim MinXiu?**_ Chanyeol berfikir tentang pengucapan 'Xiu'_**. 'X jika dibaca seperti S, lalu I dibaca seperti E, dan U dibaca seperti O, jika ditambakan awalan huruf dari marga Kim jadi... **__**Kim MinSeok'**_. Chanyeol terkejut. Ia ingat soal ilmuan musim dingin itu, dan nama pasangannya "Minseok..."

"apa?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol

"Baekhyun... Xiumin... nama aslinya...adalah Kim Minseok"

Baekhyun terkejut "_ani!_ Itu tak mungkin! Dia bukan Minseok" kata Baekhyun

"aku juga belum yakin... " kata Chanyeol sambil melihat daun kering ditangannya. Lalu angin berhembus menerbangkan daun kering itu. "anggap saja analisaku salah..." kata Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju taman, ia mendapat pesan dari Sehun, memang hari ini ia tak bisa masuk. Entah kenapa pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia menghela nafasnya. Sampai ditaman, ia duduk di kursi taman dan menunggu Sehun datang. Lalu seseorang datang mendekatinya, "Luhan _hyung_?"

Luhan menengok, ia melihat Lay. "oh... Layie... ada apa?" tanya Luhan

"kenapa kau disini? Ingin bertemu Sehun?" tanya Lay duduk disamping Luhan

"_a-aniyo..._ hanya mencari udara segar" kata Luhan terlihat gugup

Lay tertawa pelan, ia tau _hyung_ nya berbohong. Ia duduk disamping Luhan "_hyung_... kau tau... selama ini aku selalu mengira kau membenciku... tapi karena Suho _hyung_ aku tau, kau hanya tak bisa menerima ku..." kata Lay

Luhan menengok kearah Lay "tapi sekarang aku sudah tau... jadi tak ada penyesalan lagi... berharap bisa seperti ini selamanya... bahkan bisa menjadi manusia biasa..." Lay menutup matanya "aku tak sabar... kalau itu benar-benar terjadi" Luhan menunduk, andai ia bisa lakukan sesuatu. Lay membuka matanya, dan melihat jam tangannya "aku harus pulang..." kata Lay. Ia berjalan pergi setelah melambai pada Luhan.

"wah wah... kalian makin akrab ya?"

Luhan menengok dan melihat Sehun. Sehun melihat Luhan masih dengan wajah datarnya "tak kusangka Lay _hyung_ benar-benar... tak trauma lagi denganmu" kata Sehun

"hem... Suho benar-benar mengubahnya" kata Luhan. Sehun berjalan kesamping Luhan dan duduk ditempat Lay duduk tadi "bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengan dari Kai kau menolong seorang anak disekolah..." kata Luhan

"begitulah... aku tak tahan melihatnya" kata Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan tertawa pelan, perlahan rasa canggung muncul ditengah-tengah mereka.

SKIP

Suho sedang mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Ia masih bingung dengan tujuan semua ini, ia juga masih bingung penawar yang dimaksutkan Sehun dan Kai. _"Suho hyung_" Suho terus mengingat suara itu. Kalau itu Chen bagaimana ia tau kalau namanya Suho? Padahal mereka belum pernah berkenalan, baru bertemu tadi.

"Suho _hyung_"

Suho terkejut, dan segera menyembunyikan bukunya. Ia melihat kearah pintu "Lay... kau sudah pulang?" kata Suho

"_ne..._" kata Lay. Ia berjalan kearah kasur Suho dan berbaring disana "lelahnya..." kata Lay sambil menutup matanya. Ia merasakan dinginnya kamar Suho. Suho berjalan ke arah kasur dan duduk disamping tubuh Lay. Ia mengusap rambut Lay, membuat Lay membuka matanya. "kenapa?"

"tak apa..." kata Suho. Ia mengusap keringat Lay dengan tangannya. Lay menutup matanya merasakan tangan Suho. "Lay-_ah..._"

"ng?"

"menurutmu... apa tujuan mereka mengurung kalian?" tanya Suho

"entahlah... aku tak pernah tau..." kata Lay masih menutup matanya. Suho menghela nafasnya, jika difikir Lay sudah bersamannya beberapa hari ini. Dan ia merasa nyaman jika bersama Lay, aneh juga sih.

Suho menghela nafasnya "kalau difikir... sudah banyak yang kita temui... iya kan?"

Lay mengangguk "pertama Kai dan Sehun... lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun... kira-kira siapa lagi ya?" kata Lay masih tertidur di kasur Suho

'_namaku Chen...'_ Suho kembali mengingat wajah Chen. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? rasanya setelah bertemu dengannya... Suho merasa diawasi.

"_hyung_!" Kai mendobrak pintu.

"_yak! _Bagaimana kalau engsel pintuku lepas, hah?!" kata Suho kesal

Kai langsung meminta maaf. Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu muncul dua orang yang Suho kenal "Luhan _hyung_... dan... D.o..." kata Suho tak percaya

"kami juga disni!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Baekhyun muncul.

Kamar Suho sekarang penuh dengan banyak orang. "kenapa harus dikamarku?" kata Suho. Mereka menyiapkan meja kecil yang penuh dengan makanan

"ayolah Suho _hyung_! Bagaimana kalau kita main sesuatu..." tawar Kai. Seketika kamar sempit itu penuh tawa dan cahaya. Bahkan Sehun yang biasanya diam bisa tertawa lebar. Diluar kamar terlihat dua orang yang tengah mengamati jendela kamar yang bercahaya itu

"kau yakin... tak mau menyerang sekarang?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang berdiri disamping _namja_ yang duduk didahan pohon itu.

"tak apa... aku masih ingin melihat mereka kok..." kata _namja_ itu

"Chen... berhentilah bersikap begitu..." kata _namja_ satunya kesal

"ng? Jangan marah Minseok _hyung_... eh! Maksutku... Xiumin" kata Chen dengan sebuah senyuman aneh diwajahnya

"dasar!" _namja_ bernama Xiumin itu menatap kesal Chen. Sedang Chen hanya bersiul sambil menatap jendela kamar yang semakin terlihat ramai

"lihat saja... tak akan ada yang menghalangi kita menemukan penawar itu..." kata Chen lalu mulai tersenyum. Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"haah..." Suho menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia terbawa suasana semalam, dan ia bilang jika ia kalah bermain ia akan membawa mereka semua kepuncak, dan ia... kalah.

"sial sekali hidupku" Sekarang mereka semua berada dibus yang sudah Suho siapkan. Hotel, makan, dan semuanya sudah Suho urus. Dan semua memang milik keluarga Suho. Beruntungnya, ini tanggal merah "ahaha!" Kai membuat kelucuan tentang Suho semalam. Dan Suho ingin sekali melempar pisau ke kepala setan itu. ia bersiap dengan mengambil sebuah bantal

"Suho _hyung_..." Suho menatap Lay "aku senang terima kasih..." Lay tersenyum. Suho menatapnya, dan wajahnya langsung memerah

"ahh! Tidak juga..." kata Suho menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu. Lay hanya tertawa kecil. Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang itu mereka diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Luhan senang melihat Lay bisa tertawa selepas itu.

SKIP

"selamat datang!" kata seseorang berseragam pelayan dengan kacamata "namaku Jongsik aku pelayan baru disini... dan ini Minji" katanya memperkenalkan pelayan _yeoja_ dibelakangnya "kami akan melayani kalian selama disini" kedelapan orang (Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Kai, D.o Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun) itu membungkuk.

Mereka masuk kedalam Villa bertema Jepang itu. Pelayan Jongsik menunjukan kamar kedelapan orang itu "maaf... tapi... kenapa disini sangat sepi?" tanya Lay

"oh... kami sangat sibuk disini... jadi kami tak punya waktu, bahkan untuk menyambut kalian semua" kata Jongsik tersenyum ke arah Lay.

Lay mengangguk mengerti. Suho menengok kearah salah satu kamar, terlihat seorang pelayan lain sedang menyapu, tapi ia hanya menyapu ditempat yang merasa curiga tapi ia tak terlalu peduli. Mereka telah memasuki kamar mereka, dan yang terakhir diantar adalah Suho dan Sehun. "selamat menikmati..." kata Jongsik dengan senyuman aneh, sambil menutup pintu.

"Sehun -_ah..._ apa kau menara aneh?" tanya Suho. Ia tak mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Ia menengok dan menemukan Sehun sudah tertidur. "dasar setan!" kata Suho kesal. Ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan sendirian. Ia memang tak pernah kesini, karena ia tak punya waktu untuk liburan... karena orang tuanya. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk, bahkan mereka yang sebaik itu tak dapat luangkan waktunya hanya untuk liburan dengan Suho. Suho menghela nafasnya, ia melewati kamar yang ia lihat tadi, pelayan itu masih menyapu ditempat yang sama. Suho mulai merasa curiga...

"_chogi..._" katanya. Orang itu tak menjawab, "_chogiyo?_" Suho menepuk pundak pelayan itu. Seketika pelayan itu terjatuh. Suho terkejut. Pupil mata pelayan itu berubah putih, bahkan semuanya putih. "a-apa_" Suho perlahan mendekatinya, lalu mengambil sesuatu di rambut pelayan itu. "benang?" katanya aneh. "apa dia dikendalikan seseorang?"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suho terkejut. Ia menengok dan menemukan pelayan wanita yang bernama Minji "a-aku... pelayan ini..."

"dia pingsan..." Minji mendekati tubuh pelayan itu dan menggendongnya dipunggungnya "ini faktor umur... kami terlalu sibuk sampai tak memikirkan kesehatan kami... _annyeong_..." ia membawa tubuh pelayan itu pergi.

"faktor umur? Tapi... pelayan itu tak terlihat tua..." Suho melihat benang yang ia temukan "ini tak beres... pasti ada sesuatu..."

"tuan..." Suho melihat Jongsik ada dipintu "makan sudah siap... teman-teman anda ada disana..." kata Jongsik tersenyum. Suho menyembunyikan benang yang ia temukan didalam kantong celananya, lalu ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Jongsik.

Mereka sampai dan teman-teman Suho sedang duduk diam ditempat masing-masing. Suho duduk disamping Lay dan menengok ke arah Lay. Ia terkejut setengah mati, mata Lay sama dengan mata pelayan yang jatuh tadi. Ia melihat semuanya... sama. Mata mereka semua berubah putih.

"khu khu khu..." Suho menengok Jongsik yang berdiri sambil menunduk

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka!" kata Suho. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan dingin memegang tangannya. Ia menengok melihat Minji memegang tangannya. Seketika tangan Suho membeku dan menempel pada kursi. Lalu Minji berpindah dan membekukan tangan Suho yang satunya. Suho tak dapat bergerak...

"mereka hanya tertidur sementara... Suho _hyung_" Suho terkejut _**'suara ini... jangan-jangan...'**_ Suho melihat Jongsik. Jongsik melepas kacamatanya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya "kau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen..." Suho membuka matanya lebar melihat senyuman Chen

"lebih tepatnya... namaku... Kim Jongdae" kata Chen masih dengan senyumannya. Minji melepas wig yang selama ini ia kenakan "dan dia Minseok... patnerku. Panggil saja Xiumin. Dia yang membuat semuanya pingsan seperti itu..." Suho terkejut. Dan menengok keteman-temannya. "aku tau kalau kalian semua akan kesini... jadi aku putuskan menidurkan semua pelayan disini..." kata Chen "aku yakin kalau kalian semua akan bisa tidur... tapi kau malah keluar dan mulai menyelidiki Villa ini... sayang sekali akhirnya kau sendiri disini"

"Chen! apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dari mereka semua!" kata Suho menaikkan nada bicaranya

"kelima orang 'terkutuk' itu... adalah tahanan kami. Luhan adalah salah satu dari kami. Dan Chanyeol adalah anak Ilmuan Park yang mati karena telah mencoba mencari bunga salju untuk dijadikan penawar" kata Chen

"bunga... salju?" tanya Suho

"kau tak tau? Itu bunga langka yang sudah lama punah. Dengan bunga itu kita bisa buat penawar untuk kutukan mereka, atau sumber kekuatan yang bisa menambah kekuatan mereka"

"a-apa?!"

"dengan bunga itu... kami bisa menyembuhkan penyakit dan kematian... dengan begitu kami bisa membuat mereka lebih kuat, atau kami yang akan lebih kuat..."

"kalian gila! Menyimpan kekuatan yang tiada batas ditubuh kalian! Itu tak akan mungkin kalian bisa tahan..."

"asal ada pengorbanan... semua tak akan masalah" Suho terkejut "asal mereka bisa hidup kembali dengan bunga itu, semua itu tak akan masalah... selama kami hanya memperhatikan dari kaca... kami tak akan berhenti. Membuat manusia sempurna dengan berbagai kekuatan... dengan begitu kami bisa hancurkan sebuah negara... tidak, bahkan benua!" Chen membuka matanya, melebarkan mata itu dan mentapa atap seperti akan mendapat sesuatu yang sangat bergarga. Chen mulai tertawa gila.

"tidak... kau salah" Chen terkejut dan melihat Suho yang menunduk diam "kau salah... semua ingin hidup... hidup rukun dan bahagia seperti apa pun kau. Tapi_" Suho mengingat masa lalunya. Dikerumuni orang-orang kejam yang hanya bisa menyiksanya "kalau pikiran kalian hanya untuk menjadi yang terkuat! Semua itu tak ada gunannya!" Chen terkejut mendengar teriakan Suho "Lay, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, dan juga D.o mereka bukan hewan yang bisa dikurung didalam sangkar! Mereka ingin bebas! Jika sayap mereka diikat maka mereka tak akan mungkin bisa terbang bebas!"

"jika kalian terus menguras tenaga mereka! Mereka juga akan mati! Jika kalian lakukan ini terus, sudah berapa banyak orang yang kalian korbankan! Itu sama sekali tak benar! Tak seharusnya begini!" kata Suho menggelengkan kepalanya "pengorbanan... tidak harus seperti ini... pengorbanan adalah sesuatu yang kita lakukan untuk orang lain, bukan untuk diri sendiri!" Suho kembali menaikkan nada bicaranya

Chen sedikit mundur. Chen melihat tangannya sendiri, apa ia gemetar? Kenapa_ kenapa bisa seperti ini? Ia tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya "bunuh dia..." kata Chen. Xiumin melepas kostumnya, dan berganti memakai celana pendek dengan jas hujan berwarna putih kebiruan. Ia berlari dan hendak menyerang Suho. Suho tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Sampai...

Seseorang memegang tangan Xiumin. Xiumin dan Suho terkejut, tangan itu milik Lay?! "jangan sentuh... Suho _hyung_!" Lay menarik tangan Xiumin dan memukul tepat dipipi Xiumin dengan tangan kirinya.

"_hyung_! Kau tak apa?!" Suho terkejut melihat Kai.

"ke-kenapa..." kata Suho tak percaya

"kami tak akan mempan dengan hipnotis salju milik Minseok" kata Sehun datang. Ada Baekhyun dan D.o juga yang sadar

"aku sadar mendengar semua kata-kata Suho _hyung_" kata D.o tersenyum.

"benar" kata Baekhyun menyiapkan tangannya. Suho terkejut. Kai membantu Suho melelehkan es yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"berkat _hyung_ kami sadar..." Lay menengok kearah Suho "kami juga manusia... kami bukan alat yang bisa sekali pakai dan dibuang..." Lay tersenyum. Lalu kelima orang itu berjalan memposisikan diri mereka melindungi Suho

_**DUAR!**_

Terlihat Xiumin yang sudah mengubah sorotan matanya. "kami akan berjuang... untuk melindungi Suho _hyung_..." mereka berlima berlari dan mulai menyerang Xiumin

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**a/n: hari ini tak ada pojok info karena para Cast diff ini masih mencari info yang bisa mereka berikan **

**/Luhan: ehh! Aku sudah siap kok/ Author: Bagaimana mungkin... kemarin kan kau tertidur sampai sore manamungkin bisa cari info/Luhan: memang belum ada sih... hehehe/**

**Sudahlah! Baiklah... untuk besok akan muncul Luhan dipojok info. Jadi jangan lewatkan Chapter berikutnya, jangan lupa Review ok?! **_**Annyeong**_**!**

**/Baekhyun: eh! Belum direkam! Kameranya hilang!/Author: SEHUN!/**

**#SehunLariKeJepang (?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_berkat hyung kami sadar..." Lay menengok kearah Suho "kami juga manusia... kami bukan alat yang bisa sekali pakai dan dibuang..." Lay tersenyum. Lalu kelima orang itu berjalan memposisikan diri mereka melindungi Suho_

_**DUAR!**_

_Terlihat Xiumin yang sudah mengubah sorotan matanya. "kami akan berjuang... untuk melindungi Suho hyung..." mereka berlima berlari dan mulai menyerang Xiumin_

_._

_._

_._

"AAAARRGGG!" Lay hendak memukul Xiumin. Tapi Xiumin berhasil menghindar, ia tak sadar Sehun ada dibelakangnya. Sehun berhasil menendangn kepala Xiumin hingga hancur, tapi itu hanya patung es. "a-apa?!" Sehun tak percaya

Xiumin ada dibelakang Sehun dan segera memukul punggung Sehun dengan sikutnya. Sehun merasakan punggungnya sangat sakit "TERIMA INI!" Xiumin berhasil menghindar saat Kai datang. Akhirnya Kai hanya mencakar udara "sialan!"

Xiumin mundur dan alas kakinya bergesekan kuat dengan lantai kayu. Ia berhenti dan melihat kelima orang itu. Lalu perlahan salju mulai turun. Tunggu dulu... salju?! "hipnotismu tak akan mempan..." kata Sehun bangkit

"mungkin tak ada gunannya untuk kalian... tapi teman kalian?" kata Xiumin

Lay terkejut, ia menengok kearah Suho. Suho memandang salju-salju itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang "Suho _hyung_! Jangan lihat!" kata Lay, tapi Suho tak mendengarnya. Suho ingat... ini seperti ia melihat salju pertama bersama orang tuanya... itu kebersamaan mereka yang pertama dan terakhir. Pupil mata Suho mulai memutih. "Suho _hyung_!" Lay berlari mendekati Suho, tapi tiba-tiba beberapa pelayan dan Luhan serta Chanyeol menghalanginya "a-apa?! _otokhe?_!" mereka mengangkat wajah mereka. Mata mereka masih putih seutuhnya. Lay terkejut setengah mati, lalu ia melihat kearah Chen. Chen tertawa? Lay melihat sebuah benang tipis yang terkait di kelima jari Chen "k-kau... mengendalikan mereka..."

"eum... begitulah... layaknya boneka kayu, aku mengendalikan semua pergerakan mereka dengan benang ini. Kenapa? kau tak bisa menyakiti mereka kan?" kata Chen

Lay tak peduli, ia harus meraih Suho. Kai, Sehun, dan D.o tengah menghalangi Xiumin, menyerangnya dengan apa-pun, tapi pergerakan mereka terhenti saat pelayan-pelayan boneka itu mencoba melindungi Xiumin. Lay terus berlari dan menerobos mereka semua, sampai ia ditempat Suho. "_hyung_! Sadarlah! _Huyung_!" Suho tiba-tiba memegang tangan Lay. "_hyun__ eh?!" Lay melihat mata Suho yang seutuhnya putih. Suho melempar tubuh Lay cukup jauh.

_**BRAK!**_

Lay menabrak lemari. Ia terjatuh memegangi tangannya "sialan kau!" Lay berlari dan mau menyerang Chen, tapi tubuh Suho muncul membuat Lay berhenti berlari

"kenapa? Tak bisa menyerangnya?" Chen tersenyum. Lay mengepalkan tangannya kesal, kalau ia menyerang Suho, Suho bisa mati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! Suho semakin mendekat... dan Lay semakin mundur

Xiumin melempar Kai, Sehun dan D.o sehingga ketiga orang itu terlempat ketembok. Tembok itu retak dan ketiga orang itu penuh luka. Xiumin tertawa kecil, ia merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya. Lalu ia menendang sesuatu dibelakangnya. Sesuatu membantur dinding dan mengahancurkan atap kayu, tubuh Baekhyun mulai terlihat. Dari tadi ia mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang Xiumin "Xiumin _hyung_ terlalu kuat!" kata Baekhyun. Ia sedikit silau karena cahaya matahari yang masuh dari atap kayu yang bolong. Baekhyun melihat sebuah kilauan diatas Xiumin "benang?" kata Baekhyun, ia melihat Lay yang sedang dicekik oleh Suho yang dikendalikan. _**'mungkin kah...**_'

"D.O-_YA!_ KAU LIHAT BENANG DIATAS XIUMIN?! BANTU AKU PUTUSKAN ITU!" Teriak Baekhyun sekuat tenaganya. D.o yang dipanggil langsung menengok keatas Xiumin, ia juga melihat benang itu. ia segera abngkit dan berlari berlawanan dengan Baekhyun.

"HENTIKAN MEREKA!" teriak Chen. Xiumin mencoba menghalangi D.o dengan melempar meja. Tapi D.o memukulnya hingga terbelah Dua. Ia berhasil melewati Xiumin, Xiumin terkejut. Baekhyun mengeluarkan pisau kecil, lalu ia melihat D.o mempersiapkan tangannya untuk pijakan kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun menginjak pijakan yang dibuat D.o, lalu D.o melempar Baekhyun sekuat tenagannya.

_**Wuuusss!**_

"HENTIKAN!" Xiumin melempar sebuah kursi. Baekhyun berhasil menghindar, Baekhyun sudah dekat dengan benang itu. Lalu ia memotongnya dengan pisaunya, semua pelayan termaksut Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Suho langsung roboh. Baekhyun berputar dan berhasil menempel pada atap kayu. D.o tersenyum senang sambil berkata 'Yes!'

Chen terkejut, semua benangnya bertebaran dari atap. Gagal? Apa rencanannya gagal... tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi! "XIUMIN _HYU_"_

_**DUAR!**_

Semua terkejut dan langsung terhempas oleh dasyat-nya kekuatan yang baru saja menerjang lantai rumah itu. Seketika rumah itu hancur, dan hanya tersisa puing-puing. "Chen-_ah..._ kau tak apa?" tanya Xiumin, menyingkirkan kayu yang menimpa tubuh Chen. Chen hanya mengangguk memegang tangannya yang terluka.

Lay menghempas semua kayu yang menghantam tubuhnya "Suho _hyung_! Luhan _hyung_! Semuannya!" Lay mencari mereka. Lalu sesuatu tampak meledak tak jauh dari Lay berdiri, Lay berlindung dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia melihat apa yang terjadi. Itu D.o, dan yang lain. Lay mendekati mereka... "kalian tak apa..."

"_ne..._ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol memegang kepalanya

"ceritanya pan... jang" kata Kai membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"syukurlah... kalian selamat" kata Lay merasa lega. Suho telah sadar, ia mempertajam ingatannya, ia hanya ingat soal Lay dan yang lain menyerang Xiumin, dan salju...

_**DUAR!**_

Semua menengok kearah sumber suara ledakan. Terlihat orang dengan baju biasa dan jas dokter berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Ia menengok ke arah mereka semua termaksut Chen dan Xiumin. Luhan (yang sudah sadar) dan Chen langsung membuka mata mereka melihat siapa yang muncul. "dia..." kata Luhan tak percaya

'_**ilmuan Yongguk?! Untuk apa dia kesini!'**_ kata Chen didalam hatinya.

"lama tak bertemu... Luhan Chen" semua terkejut dan melihat Luhan dan Chen. Jangan-jangan ia salah satu dari para ilmuan itu. "kalian makin tak berguna, ya?" katanya

"apa katamu!" Luhan terbawa emosi, tapi ia ditahan oleh Sehun.

"kalian sama tak bergunannya dengan dengan keenam orang-orang itu..." kata orang bernama Yongguk itu.

"siapa dia?" tanya Suho

"dia sama seperti ku dan Chen... ia ilmuan dari penangkaran itu, tapi ia bukan ilmuan biasa" kata Luhan mengubah pandangan matanya "ia sudah menguji coba penelitian dengan tubuhnya sendiri... dan ia berhasil"

"APA?!" semua menatap Luhan tak percaya.

Yongguk tersenyum, dan mulai menyerang. Ia memukul perut Luhan. Semua terkejut saat tau Yongguk memukul Luhan. Luhan terlempar dan menabrak tiga pohon hingga roboh. D.o mencoba memukul Yongguk, tapi Yongguk menahannya dengan tangan kosong "a-apa?!" semua terkejut.

Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya pada D.o masih menahan pukulan D.o "kau gajah kan?... apa kau tak tau kekuatanku ini, hah? Kyungsoo?"

"k-kau... jangan-jangan... kekuatan ini..." D.o membulatkan matanya "Kangin _hyung_..."

"eheh! Kau masih ingat dia? Sekarang... ia tak ada didunia ini lagi" kata Yongguk memanaskan D.o

D.o mengingat wajah orang yang selama ini ia anggap _hyung_ _"dengar Kyungsoo... kau jangan takut... hyung akan ada untukmu"_D.o mengingat suara-suara Kangin _"pergilah! Hyung akan baik-baik saja disini! Jadi CEPAT PERGI!" _Kangin juga yang telah menolongnya keluar dari penjara itu...

D.o mendadak kelihangan kekuatannya, Yongguk langsung memukul D.o dan D.o terlempar membentur pohon. "Kyungsoo _hyung_!" Kai berlari mendekati D.o. Yongguk tersenyum miring, lalu melihat Sehun, Lay dan Suho.

"hentikan!" Yongguk melihat Chen dan Xiumin "apa tujuanmu! Kenapa kau kesini!" kata Chen melangkah maju

"aku membereskan mereka... tak sepertimu yang tak bisa apa-apa" kata Yongguk "oh iya... aku dapat kabar... ayahmu mati" Chen membuka matanya lebar "dia tak bisa menahan kangkernya, jadi ia mati. Sayangnya bunga salju kami terlalu berharga untuk dibagi kepada ayahmu..." Yongguk tersenyum miring.

Nafas Chen tak beraturan, selama ini... ia berusaha supaya mendapat obat untuk ayahnya, dengan cara-cara kotor yang selama ini ia lakukan, tapi hasilnya... ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Chen terjatuh, dan memenggenggam pasir. Ia menangis. Xiumin tak bisa lakukan apa pun...

"kenapa Chen? bukankah harusnya seperti ini? Kau bisa melihat korabanmu mati meledak dengan darah tercecer kemana-mana... tapi kenapa kau begitu lemah mendengar soal ayahmu" Yongguk melihat Chen yang hanya terdiam "kami sudah lakukan yang kau mau... menjaga ayahmu... tapi mememang seharusnya ia mati kan?" Yongguk kembali memiringkan senyumnya "kalau kau mau menemuinya..." Yongguk menghadap Chen "lebih baik kau susul saja dia!" Yongguk berlari kearah Chen. Xiumin menghalanginya tapi Yongguk langsung memukul Xiumin, hingga Xiumin terseret tanah. Yongguk kembali berlari dan hampir dekat dengan Chen. Suho yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Chen sekuat tenaganya... lalu...

_**Set! DUAK! CRAAAASSSS!**_

Semua terkejut setangah mati, bahkan Xiumin dan Kai. Chen membuka matanya lebar melihat apa yang ada didepannya, setengah wajahnya terciprat darah dan juga bajunya. Tangan Yongguk tepat menembus perut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho. "UHUK! HOOEEK!" Suho muntah darah. Ia masih merentangkan tangannya melindungi Chen. "cih!" kata Yongguk.

Chen masih tak percaya apa yang ia lihat "k-kenapa... kenapa kau melindungiku..."

"sudah... aku bilang... uhuk! Uhuk!... haaah... pengorbana... adalah sesuatu... yang dilakukan untuk... orang lain..." mulut Suho penuh dengan darah segar "aku... melakukannya..." Suho melihat Chen "berkorban... untuk melindungi... Mu... hosshh..." nafas Suho mulai tak beraturan. Yongguk jijik mendengarnya, ia menarik paksa tangannya

_**SSEET! CRRAAASSSHHH!**_

Darah Segar mengalir deras dari perut Suho yang berlubang. Semua masih memandang tak percaya, Lay terduduk menatap kejadian didepan matanya. Suho roboh, "menjijikan!" Yongguk menendang wajah Suho. Suho terlempar hingga ke arah Jurang yang ada tepat dibekang puing-puing rumah yang sudah hancur itu.

"SUHO _HYUNG_!"

Suho langsung terjun kebawah jurang yang merupakan Laut. Chen berlari dan langsung melompat menyusul Suho. "Chen!" Xiumin berlari dan menuruni jurang dengan kakinya.

_**BYYUUURR!**_

Suho tenggelam, dan Chen terus berenang menggapai tangan Suho _**'aku mohon... sampai...' **_Chen terus berenang dan berenang lebih dalam. Sedikit lagi ia meraih tangan Suho, sedikit lagi! Dan dapat! Chen langsung membawa Suho keatas permukaan.

Xiumin menunggu dengan resah ditepi. Ternyata dibelakang Villa adalah laut, makanya disediakan tempat untuk menepi dan merasakan terjangan ombak. Xiumin melihat Chen keluar dari air, ia sangat senang melihatnya. Chen membawa Suho ketempat Xiumin, lalu ia membaring kan tubuh Suho yang penuh darah. Chen dibantu Xiumin untuk naik. "Chen..." Chen tak mendengar ia melihat tubuh Suho yang penuh darah dan perut Suho yang berlubang _"pengorbanan adalah sesuatu yang kita lakukan untuk orang lain! Bukan untuk diri sendiri!" _Chen masih ingat jelas kata-kata Suho.

Ia duduk disamping tubuh Suho yang dingin. Xiumin duduk disampingnya "Chen_-ah..._"

"_hyung_... berikan bunga itu..." Xiumin terkejut, lalu ia membuka tangannya. Lalu perlahan air ditangan Xiumin naik dan membentuk sebuah Kristal Salju. Chen mengambilnya "pengorbanan ku... adalah mengorbankan bunga ini untuk menolongmu... _hyung_" Chen meletakkan bunga itu diluka Suho. Lalu bunga itu memeleh, mengalir kesetiap inci lubang diperut Suho. Lalu perlahan otot-otot baru berkembang dengan cepat dan menyatu menutup lubang di perut Suho. Syaraf dan organ dibentuk kembali mejadi syaraf dan organ baru, begitu juga dengan saluran darah. Lalu perlahan kulit baru muncul dan menyambung kekulit yang lain, dan lubang di perut Suho sudah menghilang.

Perlahan Suho membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih buram dan ia mulai melihat dengan jelas, "_hyung_?" Suho membuka lebar matanya. Chen dan Xiumin saling berpandangan dengan sebuah senyuman senang, tadinya mereka ingin berpelukan tapi setelah sadar apa yang mereka lakukan mereka langsung menjauh dengan wajah memerah. "d-dimana... Lay..." tanya Suho masih lemah

Chen sadar dari lamunannya "benar! Dia masih diatas..."

_**DUAR!**_

Chen, Xiumin, dan Suho menengok ke atas. Sesuatu tampak jatuh dari atas tebing, Xiumin melompat dan menangkap sesuatu itu. Chen dan Suho terkejut saat Xiumin sudah membawa sesuatu itu keatas tanah. Itu Luhan.

"_hyung!_" Suho mendengar suara Sehun. Terlihat Sehun turun dengan bergesekan pada dinding tebing dengan kedua kakinya. Ia mendekati ketiga orang itu "ke-kenapa... kau masih selamat?" tanya Sehun tak percaya, bahkan luka Suho sudah hilang

"apa yang terjadi diatas!" tanya Chen cepat

"oh iya! Saat Suho _hyung_ jatuh... Lay _hyung_... ia mengamuk" kata Sehun sambil menunduk "Luhan _hyung_ sudah berusaha menenangkannya... tapi ia lupa membawa obat penenang... dan akhirnya berakhir seperti ini" lanjut Sehun

Xiumin membaringkan tubuh Luhan yang penuh luka ditanah, ia memegang leher Luhan. "denyut nadinya masih ada... ia akan baik-baik saja..." kata Xiumin

"Sehun-_ah..._" Sehun melihat Suho "bawa aku keatas" kata Suho

Semua terkejut "kau gila?! Kalau kau mati lagi! Aku tak punya bunga salju lagi untuk mengobatimu, bodoh!" Chen memperingatkan Suho

"Lay orang yang membuatku bisa tau penderitaan! Karena itu... aku tak mau ia terluka lagi" kata Suho

"itu tak logis! Kau mau berkorban pada monster seperti mereka?!" kata Chen lagi

Suho memegang pundak Chen. Chen terkejut dan melihat Suho "dengar... ini bukan masalah kau apa atau kau manusia atau bukan... aku tak masalah meski harus terluka... tapi kami teman. Teman tak bisa ditukar dengan apa pun..." kata Suho "aku akan jadi perban bagi Lay..."

"perban?" tanya Chen

"benar... perban menutup luka... akan aku tutup semua luka Lay... dan membuat dia merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga" kata Suho. Ia berdiri, dan melihat ke atas "Sehun... kita pergi" kata Suho. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera ke atas, dengan Sehun menggendong Suho dipunggungnya

Chen melihat mereka pergi "keluarga?" Chen kembali mengingat ayahnya.

"_Jongdae... luka bukan hanya luar dan fisik... tapi disini... dihati kita. Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hati selain kasih sayang dari orang lain... karena itu kau harus menjadi obat untuk mereka... kau mengerti?" _

Chen mengingat jelas kata-kata ayahnya. Obat? Apa maksut ayahnya adalah itu? tapi... apa yang bisa Chen lakukan untuk mengobati sebuah luka hati? Ia melihat ke atas "_appa..._ katakan... apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

SKIP

Suho dan Sehun sampai diatas. Suho melihat semuanya sudah kalah? Terlihat Lay dengan pandangan saat pertama kali Suho bertemu dengannya dan perban ditangan kirinya yang telah tersobek cukup parah. Lay mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedang melindungi Baekhyun. "apa_" Sehun terkejut saat ia tau Suho berlari ke arah Lay "SUHO _HYUNG_! Jangan dekati Lay _hyung_!" kata Sehun, ia mencoba berlari tapi ia langsung terjatuh. Ia baru ingat kaki kirinya dipatahkan oleh Lay, tapi tak terlalu parah. "cih! Suho _hyung_!"

Suho terus berlari, ia tau ia masih lemah, tapi ia terus berlari. "Lay-_ah!_" Suho langsung memluk Lay dari depan. Lay masih dalam keadaan tak sadar tengah melakukan apa, ia menggenggam kedua lengan Suho. Sakit mungkin, tapi Suho tak peduli "Lay-_ah..._ ini aku! Suho! Kau ingat!" Lay masih tak mendengar, ia menggigit pundak Suho. Suho meringis kesakitan. Bahu Suho mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membeku melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka. "tak apa... aku tak akan melepaskanmu" kata Suho. Lay terdiam, masih menggigit bahu Suho "kau ingat? Dulu... kau hampir membunuhku" kata Suho. Lay masih diam, tiba-tiba ia melepas gigitannya "kau yang sendirian, kau yang menangis, kau yang tersenyum senang... aku sudah lihat... karena itu, kembalilah menjadi Lay yang aku kenal..." mata Lay mulai berkaca-kaca.

Perlahan Lay melepas genggamannya. Didalam piriran Lay, terlihat sebuah ruangan hitam tanpa cahaya dan hanya ada Lay disana yang terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia sendirian 'Suho _hyung_...' kata Lay lemah... lalu muncul sebuah gelembung sabun. Lay mengangkat kepalanya. ia melihat gelembung itu terbang melewatinya secara perlahan. Terlihat sebuah ingatan dimana ia bertemu Suho saat Hujan. Lalu muncul lagi gelembung yang lain. Perlahan Lay melihat semua gelembung itu, yang berterbangan kesembarang arah. Semua gelembung itu berisi ingatannya bersama Suho.

"_perban berguna menutup luka... ini luka yang membuatmu merasakan luka yang lain..."_ kenangan saat Suho membantunya merasakan menjadi normal

"_yang harusnya masuk kebun binatang itu KAU!" _saat Suho menolongnya dari cacian anak-anak disekolah

"_kau manusia! Didalam dirimu juga manusia!" _saat Suho menyadarkan Sehun

"_berkorban adalah seusatu yang kita lakukan untuk orang lain, bukan untuk diri sendiri!" _Saat Suho menyadarkannya kalau mereka bukan hewan yang bisa dihina

"_uhuk! Aku berkorban... untuk... melindungimu..._" dan saat Suho menolong Chen dari serangan Yongguk dan jatuh kejurang.

Semuanya... semua kenangan-kenangan itu ada diingatannya. Lay menangis, air matanya terus mengalir deras. Ia menunduk dan menangis.

_**Plop!**_

Lay terkejut. Semua gelembung itu perlahan pecah satu persatu. Dan lama-kelamaan seluruh ruangan itu penuh suara letusan gelembung sabun. Ruangan itu menjadi putih.

Lay kembali menjadi dirinya. Sorot matanya telah kembali seperti semula. Ia perlaha memeluk tubuh Suho. "Ssuho _hyung_... Sssuhooo... hiks!" Lay membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Suho yang ia gigit. Suho terkejut, perlahan ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Lay.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu. Chen dan Xiumin sudah ada diatas sejah tadi. Chen perlahan mengerti, ia ingin jadi kuat. Supaya ia bisa menolong mereka... ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. "Xiumin _hyung_..."

"ada apa?"

"serahkan saja Luhan pada mereka..." kata Chen

"kau tak mau menyerahkannya ke penangkaran?" tanya Xiumin

"_ani..._ ini sudah selesai... akan lebih baik jika Luhan bersama dengan mereka" kata Chen. Xiumin mengangguk, ia meletakkan tubuh Luhan disamping Sehun.

Sehun terkejut ada yang meletakkan tubuh Luhan disampingnya, dan menengok kebelakang. Ia melihat Xiumin dan Chen. "sejak kapan kalian disini?"

"lumayan lama... sampai melihat langsung drama didepan..." kata Chen enteng.

Sehun tertawa pelan "yah... setidaknya itu bisa membuat Lay _hyung_ kembali tenang" kata Sehun melihat Suho yang duduk bersama Lay, terlihat Lay yang khawatir dengan pundak Suho tapi Suho hanya tertawa, seperti baik-baik saja.

"setidaknya masalah sudah hilang... Yongguk juga menghilang entah kemana..." kata Chen tak melihat Yongguk. "_kajja_... kita pergi Xiumin _hyung_" Chen berbalik begitu juga dengan Xiumin

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun menengok kearah mereka

"kami akan kembali kelab kami... dan meneliti lagi soal bunga salju" kata Chen tak berbalik "kita akan berjumpa lagi... bye" Chen melambai tanpa berbalik sama sekali. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang ditiup angin dan menjadi butiran salju.

Sehun melihatnya langsung menghela nafasnya. Chen benar... semua selesai, tapi apa cerita ini akan benar-benar berakhir? Tentu saja tidak... perjalanan mereka masih sangat panjang "ng..." Sehun melihan Luhan yang perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mulain tersenyum.

**Ditempat lain...**

Pintu terbuka. Dan Yongguk masuh dengan penuh Luka. Ia mendekati seseorang yang sedang berdiri melihat kearah jendela "maaf... mereka berhasil lolos..."

"tak apa..." kata orang itu

"tak kusangka mereka terlalu kuat!" kata Yongguk kesal

"kau gagal? Apa kau kesal..." Yongguk tak mengerti "tak beguna... maaf... tapi kau dibebas tugaskan"

"a-apa?! tunggu dulu! Bos kau tak bisa_" pintu dibawah kaki Yongguk terbuka. "AAAAA!" Yongguk terbawa masuk kedalam pintu itu. Lalu pintu itu tertutup kembali.

"gagal ya?" tanya sesorang yang tengah bersandar pada pintu ruangan itu. "sudah aku bilang ia tak berguan..." katanya lagi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Orang didepan jendela itu menghela nafasnya "kau tangkap mereka... Eunhyuk" orang bersandar pada pintu itu tersenyum aneh.

"serahkan padaku..." ia berjalan pergi meninggal kan orang itu. Orang didepan jendela itu menatap langit yang mendung.

"kalian tak akan bisa lari..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tak masuk sekolah? Tentu saja. Setelah luka-luka itu Suho dan yang lain harus beristirahat dirumah masing-masing. Pemilik Villa yang telah sadar langsung kaget setengah mati melihat Villanya hancur. Suho dan yang lain babak belur penuh luka, kecuali Lay ia hanya mendapa sedikit luka.

Suho membuka matanya, ia bangun dan melihat Lay tak ada disampinganya. Ia sedikit bingung, lalu ia menaruh kakinya dilantai_masih dalam posisi duduk_ tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset dan jatuh. "auw!" ia berada diatas kasur tipis milik Sehun dan Kai. Ia tak bangun dan hanya menatap atap. Benar... Kai dan Sehun menginap diluar. Kai mengatakan akan menjaga D.o, kalau Sehun? Ia menghilang begitu saja saat sampai dirumah Suho.

_**Clek!**_

"suho... kenapa kau dilantai?" Suho melihat ke pintu, masih tertidur. Ia melihat Lay yang berdiri dengan bingung. Lay mendekati Suho dan membantu Suho duduk di kasur. "kau sakit?" Lay memegang dahi Suho. Tiba-tiba saja Suho berbaring di kedua paha Lay "s-suho!"

"tumben... biasanya kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel (?) _hyung_..." Kata Suho membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin.

Wajah Lay memerah "kau tak setua itu kan!" kata Lay menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"memang sih..." kata Suho lagi. Ia mengubah posisinya dan menatap Lay yang memalingkan wajahnya. Perlahan tangan Suho naik dan memegang tengkuk Lay, ia mendorong tengkuk Lay hingga Lay menatapnya lebih dekat "_waeyo?_" tanya Suho. Lay menatap Suho diam, ia tak bisa berkata-kata "kenapa menatapku? Aku tau, aku ini memang tampan..."

Lay terkejut, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Suho "_pabo!"_ katanya kesal.

Suho tertawa pelan melihatnya"jangan marah..." kata Suho mengusap dagu Lay

"ekhem! Ekhem!" Mereka berdua menengok kearah pintu "aku tau ini rumah _hyung_... tapi tak baik menunjukan kemesraan kalian didepan anak polos seperti ku ini..." kata Kai bangga.

Suho bangit dan menatap Kai _**'cih! Polos apanya? Memangnya aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo saat kita pulang dengan bis? Kau sengaja mau duduk dibelakangkan?! Supaya kau bisa melakukan apa pun pada Kyungsoo?! Dasar idiot!' **_Kata Suho didalam hatinya. Ia bersumpah akan menjatuhkan Kai dari lantai dua kalau ia menggagalkan aksinya bermesraan dengan Lay lagi. "kenapa kau disini? Bukannya mau bersama Kyungsoo..." _**'dikamar Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya**_' tambah Suho didalam hatinya.

Kai hanya tertawa "tak apa..." kata Kai "Lay _hyung_ kita makan apa?" Kai langsung keluar. Lay mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Suho langsung berbaring dikasurnya lagi, ia senang melihat Lay dengan wajah mereh seperti tadi, sayang Kai datang. Tunggu! Kai sudah kembali... tapi dimana Sehun? Apa anak setan itu sedang bersama Luhan? Atau mereka melakukan hal yang dilakukan Kai dan D.o? Ahh! Untuk apa Suho pikirkan? Memang Suho ayah mereka?!

SKIP

Suho tengah duduk di meja makan. Ia membawa buku coret-coretannya. Jika dilihat para ilmuan memiliki kemampuan masing-masing. Luhan bisa melakukan apa pun dengan perbannya, Chen bisa kendalikan orang-orang yang tertidur karena hipnotis Xiumin, dan yang Suho temui kemarin Yongguk melakukan hal gila dengan menstranfer kekuatan para terkutuk kedalam dirinya dan berhasil?!

Apa mereka bukan manusia juga? _Ani..._ untuk apa yang bukan manusia meneliti yang bukan manusia juga?! Itu tindakan gilakan? Sama saja mereka menyakiti diri sendiri. Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu... bunga salju, obat dari semua luka ini. Suho melihat perutnya, dan memegangnya, ini nyata... bunga itu benar-benar menghidupkan Suho, tapi... bagaimana bisa? Secara logis itu tak mungkin... tapi secara pikiran fantasi mungkin saja.

_**Clek!**_

Suho menengok dan melihat Sehun. "kau potong rambut?" tanya Suho, melihat rambut Sehun yang sedikit keatas, tak seperti biasanya.

"Luhan _hyung_..."

"a-apa?" tanya Suho bingung

"ini karena Luhan _hyung_... sudahlah! Setelah mandi akan kembali rambutku" kata Sehun segera naik keatas. Dugaan Suho benar. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Sehun melihat rambutnya yang berantakan dari cermin dikamar mandi kamar Suho. _**'dasar Luhan hyung... kenapa ia harus menarik rambutku?! Memang apa salahku?! Aku hanya masuk keapartemennya tanpa mengetuk pintu! Kenapa aku harus disangka maling?! Haaah...' **_Sehun merapikan rambutnya. Entah berapa helai rambutnya yang rontok karena tarikan Luhan. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, lalu menatap dirinya dicermin...

"_dengar... mereka bukan lawan yang mudah... aku bisa saja pelajari soal penawar kalian... tapi untuk mendapatkan bunga seperti itu tak mudah... paling tidak kita harus mencuri dipenangkaran... itu pun kalau kita pulang dengan selamat"_

Sehun masih ingat jelas tentang semua yang dikatakan Luhan. Jika bisa dapat bunga itu maka mereka semua kembali normal. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kata Chen

"_kami akan kembali kelab kami... dan meneliti lagi soal bunga salju"_

Meneliti? Apa maksutnya? Apa bunga itu bukan untuk menyembuhkan? Sehun mulai berfikir. Memperkuat? Menyembuhkan yang lama menjadi yang baru. Itu dia! Sehun sadar bunga itu bukan untuk menyembuhkan, tapi untuk membuat yang baru. Jadi jika bunga itu dipakai langsung pada tubuh yang sehat ia malah memperkuat fungsi tubuh 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Itu berarti penawar itu adalah kebalikan dari fungsi bunga itu yang seberannya. Dari yang memperkuat menjadi kembali normal. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia mulai mengerti sekarang. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Haah... sudahlah Sehun bukan seorang ilmuan.

SKIP

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian ditaman. Ini sudah malam, tapi ia terpaksa keluar karena dia harus mengambil beberapa barang. Ia tak bisa percaya kalau Xiumin adalah Minseok, tapi sepertinya mereka akan damai dengan Chen dan Xiumin. Ia berjalan sendiri, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena dinginnya udara malam.

_**Krek**_

Baekhyun terdiam. ia mendengar sesuatu, ia berjalan kembali. dan lagi-lagi ia seperti diikuti. Perlahan ia membaurkan tubuhnya dengan keadaan sekitar, ia menghilang. Lalu seekor kucing lewat begitu saja. Baekhyun kembali terlihat "hanya kucing..." kata Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya

"_jeongmalyo?_ Hanya kucing?"

Baekhyun terkejut ia menengok dan sesuatu langsung menerjangnya mengikat seluruh tubuhnya. Barang-barang Baekhyun jatuh ketanah "EUMMMP!" mulut Baekhyun ditutup. Dan tubuhnya mulai terseret kesuatu tempat.

**Dirumah Chanyeol...**

Chanyeol melihat jam, Baekhyun belum kembali. Chanyeol mulai Khawatir. Sampai ponselnya berdering, ia melihatnya dan tertulis 'Baek' Chanyeol segera mengangkatnya "_yoboseyo?_ Baekhyun_-ah!_ Kau dimana saja! Kau tau aku_" Chanyeol mengehentikan kata-katanya mendengar suara diujung sana "_nuguya?_" katanya dingin.

Seseorang disana menjawab, dan Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya "a-apa?! apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun!" orang itu kembali menjawab dengan enteng. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya "jangan sakiti dia!" Chanyeol menutup telfonnya, lalu dengan terpaksa ia meneflon sebuah nomer "_yonboseyo?_ Suho _hyung_... aku butuh bantuanmu"

_._

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**POJOK INFO~ (about this story)**

_**Annyeong**_** kembali lagi dengan Luhan disini. Kali ini berkat Kamera milik Chanyeol aku bisa muncul disini!**

**Kali ini akan aku perkenalkan 4 Charakter yang baru muncul**

**Pertama! Park Chanyeol dia anak dari ilmuan Park Chasuk yang mati dibunuh karena melanggar aturan penangkaran. Kemampuan Chanyeol adalah strateri dan teka-teki. Ia bisa membaca beberapa bahasa teka-teki dari seluruh dunia. /Chanyeol: ahh! Tidak juga!/ Chanyeol hanya manusia biasa, tapi kemampuan otaknya diatas rata-rata orang biasa. Karena itu Chanyeol tak terlalu memilki banyak teman. Chanyeol masih mencari siapa pembunuh ayahnya, dan akan balas dendam jika bisa**

**Kedua, Byun Baekhyun dia pengikut Chanyeol. Baekhyun diberikan kepada Chanyeol saat umur mereka masih 5 tahun, itu sebabnya ia sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah seekor Bunglon ia bisa menyamarkan tubuhnya dengan keadaan sekitarnya, ia juga bisa menempel pada dinding dan atap dengan kemiringan yang curam. Ia juga bisa mengigat sesuatu, jadi setiap apa pun yang ia lewati, sentuh, dan ia lihat maka ia akan ingat, seperti memiliki sebuah pemutar kaset didalam otaknya. Tapi hanya berlaku untuk 2x24 jam**

**Ketiga, Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen, ilmuan musim dingin. Kenapa disebuat begitu karena ia dingin seperti es, mungkin jika dekat dengannya kita membutuhkan jaket /Chen: apa kamu bilang?!/Luhan: **_**aniyo...**_** ^^" ah! Lihat ada layangan!#kabur/ begitulah. Kemampuan Chen adalah syaraf dan otot. Ia memiliki benang tipis yang ia gunakan untuk mengendalikan seluruh syaraf dan otot pada Manusia atau pun hewan. Ia bisa kendalikan yang masih sadar maupun tidak. Tujuannya hanya untuk menolong ayahnya, tapi kelihatannya itu sia-sia**

**Keempat! Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin, ia adalah pengikut Chen. Ia sebenarnya adalah setengah beruang kutub, tapi ada sebuah proyek percobaan yang melibatkannya. Proyek itu bertujuan menambah kekuata. Tapi itu malah sebaliknya Xiumin tak memiliki bagian setengah hewan ditubuhnya, but... ia memliki kekuatan es yang berasal dari bagian setengah hewannya yang telah hilang. Ia bisa membekukan apa pun, ia juga bisa membuat ilusi didalam otak manusia dengan saljunya, jadi saat ada yang melihat ilusi Xiumin ia akan terbawa masuk kedalam ilusi itu lebih dalam dan tak akan sadar kecuali disadarkan oleh Xiumin sendiri.**

**Itu dia tadi beberapa tokoh yang baru muncul. Sebenarnya masih banyak tapi Reviewnya semakin sedikit dan tokoh yang muncul semakin sedikit /Sehun: lebih baik **_**hyung**_** tak membahas itu/Lay: tapi kalau difikir benar juga/Suho: tenang saja... aku bisa sogok mereka kok/Luhan: itu pelanggaran Suho/ sudahlah! Jangan lupa Review! **_**Annyeong**_**!**

**CAMERA OFF**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Seseorang disana menjawab, dan Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya "a-apa?! apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun!" orang itu kembali menjawab dengan enteng. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya "jangan sakiti dia!" Chanyeol menutup telfonnya, lalu dengan terpaksa ia meneflon sebuah nomer "yonboseyo? Suho hyung... aku butuh bantuanmu"_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol berlari melewati kerumunan orang yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya. Ia terus membenarkan Coatnya yang hampir lepas

"_dia baik... tapi kalau kau tak mau melihat kepalanya saja didepan rumahmu... bawa keempat orang terkutuk itu padaku... kalau kau tak melakukannya nyawa bungol manismu ini tak akan selamat"_

Chanyeol ingat jelas kata-kata orang yang menangkap Baekhyun. Ia harus ketempat Suho, ia tak mungkin menemui Chen, ilmuan minsterius itu tak pernah mau menunjukan dirinya sejak kejadian divilla waktu itu. Chanyeol harus buru-buru kalau tidak Baekhyun tak akan selamat.

SKIP

Suho dan yang lain menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu bel rumah Suho berbunyi, Suho segera membuka pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol yang terengah-engah penuh keringat. "bagaimana Baekhyun?" tanya Suho

"tak apa... tapi kita harus cepat"

"tunggu dulu! Kita tak mungkin menyerahkan diri begitu saja kan?" tanya Luhan

"tenang saja... aku punya rencana..." semua melihat kearah Chanyeol "percayalah padaku... ini akan berhasil" katanya. Mereka berkumpul dan mendengar rencara Chanyeol.

**Ditaman Kota...**

Baekhyun terkurung dalam jaring laba-laba raksasa. Baekhyun mencoba melepasnya tapi jaring itu terlalu lengket untuk bisa lepas dari sana.

"percuma saja"

Baekhyun menengok dan menemukan orang yang menangkapnya berdiri didepannya. "siapa kau?!"

"namaku Eunhyuk... salah satu ilmuan diXLO" kata _namja_ bernama Eunhyuk itu

"XLO?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"_Xenophobia Lack Operation..."_

"a-apa? itu... penelitian?"

"benar sekali... kami benci dengan kekurangan...menciptakan yang lebih kuat dan sempurna adalah tujuan kami... mereka yang mati hanyalah produk gagal" kata Eunhyuk tersenyum

"kami bukan barang!" kata Baekhyun kesal

"benarkah... apa kalian manusia?" Eunhyuk sedikit menarik kebawah kerah baju Baekhyun, menunjukan sedikit bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang bersisik. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya "kalau kalian manusia kenapa kalian mendapatkan ini? Kenapa kalian punya kekuatan yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memang berbeda, ia tau itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya

"Chanyeol dan yang lain pasti akan datang!" kata Baekhyun

"semoga saja" kata Eunhyuk. Ia mendekati Baekhyun, dengan tangan kirinya ia membuka kedua kelopak mata kanan Baekhyun "kau tau apa yang kusuka saat mendapatkan korban?" mata kanan Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Karena Baekhyun bunglon ia bisa melihat dengan arah mata yang berbeda, mata kirinya melihat mata kanannya yang terbuka. Ia tak bisa berkedip karena kedua kelopak mata kanannya ditahan tangan kiri Eunhyuk. "mengambil salah satu mata milik korbanku... dan menjadikannya koleksi" Eunhyuk tersenyum

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada mata kanan Baekhyun yang terbuka. Telunjuk itu berubah menjadi runcing, menjadi setajam jarum. Baekhyun terkejut, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. "ini akan jadi koleksi ke100 milik ku... kkkk" Eunhyuk tertawa. Telunjuk itu mendekat, semakin dekat dan jantung Baekhyun semakin cepat berdetak. 1cm lagi tenjuk itu mengenaik mata kanan Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari rongga mata Baekhyun, sampai...

"HENTIKAN!"

Eunhyuk terhenti. Baekhyun mengembalikan sorot mata kirinya, Eunhyuk menengok dan melihat Chanyeol. Ia menurukan tangan kanannya dan menurunkan tangan kirinya dari mata kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega, mata kanannya tidak jadi diambil. "aku bilang jangan sakiti dia!"

"dimana mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk

"pasti mereka datang..." kata Chanyeol. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang terkurung dijaring.

**Sementara itu...**

Suho berlari bersama Lay ketempat Chanyeol

"_orang itu adalah laba-laba... jika diperhatikan ia pasti laba-laba, jika Baekhyun dikurung dalam jaring berarti hanya Kai yang bisa memutuskannya. Kita serang dia dari depan dan belakang, karena laba-laba punya 8 mata, jadi berhati-hatilah..."_

Jika diingat semua kata-kata Chanyeol, harusnya rencana ini akan berhasil. Lay melompat tangan kirinya memegang dahan pohon dan tangan kanannya menarik tangan Suho supaya ikut naik. Lay menggendong Suho dipunggungnya, ia mulai melompati pohon kepohon, ia melompat lagi dan berlari diatas kabel listrik yang tipis, Lay melompat dan mulai melompat diatap-atap rumah.

**Ditempat Sehun dan Luhan...**

"_hyung_ berhentilah berjalan... aku bisa lari sampai sana kok" Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dengan malas

"kau tak ingat kata Chanyeol? Ia punya delapan mata!" kata Luhan mereka berjalan lewat belakang taman kota. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

**Kembali ke Chanyeol...**

"kau taukan resiko jika tak membawa mereka kesini?" kata Eunhyuk. Chanyeol masih diam, ia melihat Kai yang muali berjalan menuju jaring itu, sejauh ini Eunhyuk tak tau "dan jika mereka tak datang temanmu itu akan mati..." kata Eunhyuk lagi

"aku tau itu..." kata Chanyeol. Kai sudah sampai ia tinggal memutuskan jaring itu

"tapi kau tau? Aku tak suka ada penyusup yang berjalan dibelakang..."

Kai dan Chanyeol terkejut. Eunhyuk berbalik, lalu ditangannya sudah ada sebuah bola jaring. Ia melemparnya, bola itu melebar membentuk jaring lebar. Kai terlempar dan tertempel pada sebuah pohon, dengan jaring itu menahan tubuhnya "a-apa?!" Kai mencoba melarikan diri

Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar, Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Lalu perlahan Eunhyuk berbalik dengan senyuman lebar sampai kedua pipinya terangkat, dengan mata serangga. Chanyeol terkejut, ia mundur beberapa langkah. "aku tak suka ini... bagaimana kalau kau jadi makanan pembuka sebelum makanan utamannya?"Eunhyuk mendekat dengan wajah mengerikannya.

"HHHIIYYAA!"

_**DUAR!**_

Lay dan D.o menyerang Eunhyuk tepat diatas kepala Eunhyuk. Mereka melompat menjauh, alas kaki mereka bergesekan kuat dengan tanah. Kepulan asap masih terlihat ditempat Eunhyuk berdiri tadi, retakkan tanah mulai terlihat. Lay dan D.o terkejut saat tau Eunhyuk tak ada disana.

"HAHAHAHA! Kalian kira bisa membunuhku dengan begitu mudah?!"

Mereka merengok melihat Eunhyuk dan menempelkan dirinya terbalik dibawah dahan pohon. Ia tersenyum lagi. Sehun ada diatasnya, bersiap menendang. Lalu saat Sehun menendang ia hanya menendang udara, sebuah jaring mendorongnya kearah pohon, membuatnya menempel disana. Eunhyuk tertawa, Ia berada didekat Baekhyun.

Suho bersembunyi dibalik pohon. _**"kanan?ani... kiri? Dimana titik lemahnya?"**_ Suho menyiapkan senjata yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Hanya sebuah karet dan batu, awalnya Suho bingung, tapi apa boleh buat. Suho membuat karet itu seperti ketapel. _**"dimana?diaman?" **_Suho melihat belakang kepala Eunhyuk _**"disana!**_" Suho menarik batu itu dengan ketapelnya. Lalu melepasnya,

_**Duak!**_

Eunhyuk memegang kepalanya lalu terjatuh. Dengungan kencang bergeming dikepalanya. Suho bersorak pelan. _**"a-apa...**_" Eunhyuk berbalik melihat Suho dengan tubuh gemetar "Kim sialan!"

"HIYYAA!"

Eunhyuk berbalik dan melihat Lay dan D.o melompat kerahnya.

**DUAR!**

Eunhyuk keluar dari kerumunan asap. Ia melompat cukup tinggi. Ia terkejut melihat Sehun ada disampingnya, Sehun menendang cukup kuat. Eunhyuk terlempar meski ia sudah menahan dengan tangan kanannya, ia terlempar mengenai pohon tempat Kai terikat. "bagaimana..." Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri

"cairan asam... jaring akan meleleh terkena ini..." kata Sehun menunjukan sebuah botol kecil yang telah kosong

"cairan itu sama dengan tangan kananku"

Eunhyuk terkejut, dan berbalik. Ia melihat Kai berdiri dengan tangan kanannya sudah tak ada perban "sekali tetes... berakhir sudah" Kai mendekat, ia ingin menyerang tapi Eunhyuk menghilang. Kai menengok keatas, Eunhyuk melompat dan berada diudara. "cih! Mungkin kita akan bertemu nanti" kata Eunhyuk melihat mereka semua dari bawah

"tidak juga" Eunhyuk terkejut dan menengok

_**Wuuusss! KREK! **_

Angin berhembus bersama salju lalu Eunhyuk membeku didalam es. Ia jatuh dan bongkahan es itu pecah berkeping-keping. Semua terkejut "kalian lambat sekali..." semua menengok dan melihat Chen

"hallo" tiupan angin langsung menunjukan sosok Xiumin tanpa mengenakan penutup kepala jas hujannya, ia tersenyum

Semua bernafas lega. Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun yang sedang ditolong Kai. "Baekhyun-_ah.. gwenchana?_" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memeluk Chanyeol, tubuhnya gemetar. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan memeluk balik Baekhyun

"kenapa kau disini?" kata Suho keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya mendekati Chen

"hanya mencari udara segar" kata Chen

"saat di lap Chen melihat jaring laba-laba tadinya mau aku bersihkan tapi ia malah mengajakku ketaman. Sepertinya ia tau ada kalian disini..." kata Xiumin menjelaskan sambil tersenyum

"Xiumin _hyung_!" kata Chen kesal

"ohh..." Suho mengangguk. Ternyata Chen bukan orang yang menyebalkan juga.

Luhan melihat bongkahan es yang mulai mencair itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya mempertajam penglihatannya "dia tak ada" semua menengok kearah Luhan "yang kita serang hanya jaring berbentuk manusia.. sejah tadi ia tak ada disini" kata Luhan

"a-apa?" Chanyeol tak mengerti. Ia menarsakan Baekhyun seperti tertawa. Ia melihat Baekhyun

"memang tak ada" Baekhyun menunjukan wajahnya. Berubah jadi setengah laba-laba.

Semua terkejut setengah mati. Chanyeol hendak melepaskan diri, tapi Baekhyun menjadi ribuan benang, menyisakan sebuah kepompong dan mengikat tubuh Chanyeol. Seseorang muncul dari dalam kepompong tersebut. Semua terkejut, itu Eunhyuk?! "kkkk~ sudah aku bilang tak akan mudah membunuhku"

"Dimana Baekhyun?!" teriak Lay

"dia ditempat yang aman... bersama ribuah laba-labaku" semua terkejut. Eunhyuk menunjukan senyumnya

**Disuatu tempat...**

Baekhyun terikat didalam ruangan yang penuh jaring, dan ribuan laba-laba mulai mendekatinya "EUUMMMM!" Baekhyun melihat semua laba-laba itu. Air mata mulai membasahi matanya.

**Kembali ketaman...**

Eunhyuk tertawa. Semua terdiam, Suho mengepalkan tangannya. Kai berlari dan menyerang belakang kepala Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk menengok dan langsung mencekik leher Kai. "kau kira aku sebodoh yang kau kira?" Kai mencoba melawan, tapi tangan Eunhyuk mencekik terlalu keras.

D.o terdiam, perlahan sesuatu seperti gumpalan air berwarna abu-abu mengelilinginya. Luhan melihat D.o begitu juga Chen _**"gawat!"**_ kata mereka didalam hati mereka. Lama-kelamaan sesuatu yang mengelilingi D.o sepenuhnya menggulung tubuh D.o dari paha hingga kepala, dan gumpalan air itu mengeras dan membentuk jas hujan yang dipakai D.o saat ia sedang mengamuk?! D.o menunjukan wajahnya yang gelap dan hanya ada cahayan putih dibagian matanya

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Ledakan kekuatan melempar Chen, Suho, dan Xiumin yang ada didekat D.o. Sehun dan Luhan menahan dasyatnya kekuatan D.o meski mereka sedikit terseret. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat amukan D.o, ia melepas cekikkannya pada Kai. "uhuk! Uhuk!" Kai terbatuk-batuk.

Pohon-pohon terhempas angin kuat karena kekuatan D.o. ia tak lagi berteriak, ia berlari mendekati Eunhyuk. Memukul dan Eunhyuk menahan dengan tangannya, ledakan kekuatan kembali terjadi. Kai terhempas dan membentur pohon, Chanyeol yang terkurung jaring ikut terlempar. Luhan membuat jaring dengan perbannya, dan Chanyeol tertangkap. Sehun mendekati Luhan "mana cairan asam itu?"

"su-sudah habis..." kata Sehun

"_pabo!_ Bagaimana caranya kita melepaskan Chanyeol?!" kata Luhan memukul kepala Sehun

"gunting saja! Memang _hyung_ tak bawa gunting? Untuk apa punya perban kalau tak ada gunting?!" kata Sehun. Luhan terkejut, tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya dirinya yang lain didalam cermin yang tersenyum sinis. Luhan menggeleng, ia tak boleh takut!

D.o masih menyerang Eunhyuk, bahkan membuat lengan Eunhyuk putus, tapi itu hanya ribuan benang. Dan Eunhyuk bisa mengembalikan lagi lengannya. "marah saja! Marah terus! Keluarkan semuanya... KELUARKAN KEBENCIANMU PADAKU! HAHAHAHA!" D.o kembali menyerang tapi percuma saja

Kai bangun ia terbatuk. Ia melihat D.o yang mengamuk "Kyungsoo _hyung_!" Kai mencoba berteriak.

"Xiumin _hyung_! Buat dinding es! Akan aku coba kendalikan D.o" kata Chen. Xiumin mengangguk, ia melompat lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Sebuah dinding es mengurung depan, belakang, kanan, kiri D.o. D.o terkejut, ia kembali berteriak. Chen merentangkan sebuah benang lalu melemparnya ke arah D.o. sudut benang itu menempel diseluruh titik syaraf D.o. Chen merenggangkan benang itu sehingga kedua tangan D.o terikat dan mengangkat ketas seperti membentuk salip. D.o memberontak, beberapa benang Chen putus. Chen tetap menahannya

"kalian tak akan bisa..." Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya, ia menengok dan melihat Kai. Kai mencakar Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk meleleh "ahh! Tidak! Tubuhku meleh~!... kkkk~ bercanda" Eunhyuk menjadi ribuan benang

"a-apa?!"

"tubuhku hanyalah benang dengan laba-laba didalamnya... kau tak akan bisa menangkapku!" Eunhyuk bergerak kesana kesini. Kai mencoba mengejar tapi percuma. Eunhyuk memasukan retakkan tipis ditanah "kita akan bertemu lagi!" Eunhyuk menghilang. Kai berdecak kesal

_**Duar!**_

Kai menengok, dan melihat Chen dan Xiumin terlempar karena kakuatan D.o. Kai melihat D.o yang masih dalam keadaan mengamuk. Ia mendekati D.o perlahan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya menggapai tubuh D.o. D.o terkejut ia sedikit mundur. Perlahan tangan Kai menggapai kepala D.o lalu memeluk tubuh D.o "ayo pulang... _hyung_..." mata D.o berkaca-kaca. Perlahan jas hujan itu kembali menjadi gumpalan cairan dan menghilang memasuki tubuh D.o. Tangan kecil D.o menggapai punggung Kai lalu mulai menangis.

Chanyeol bisa bernafas kembali saat Sehun dan Luhan berhasil menolongnya. "Baekhyun! Dimana dia?!"tanya Chanyeol

"sepertinya ia masih disekap oleh Eunhyuk..." kata Chen melihat Chanyeol

"60% kemungkinan ia ada dipenangkaran" kata Luhan "kita harus kesana"

"tunggu dulu! Kita keluar dari mulut buaya sekarang kita mau masuk kandangnya?! _Ani! _Aku tak mau!" kata Kai menyilangkan tangannya

"ayolah Kai... Baekhyun teman kita... ia satu-satunya yang bisa menghilang diantara kita..." kata Sehun melihat Kai

"aku tetap tak mau! Kau tau apa yang mereka lakukan kepada kita yang setengah ini?!" kata Kai meninggikan nada bicaranya

"hentikan bicara setengah!" semua melihat Sehun.

"kenyataannya seperti itu?! Sehun! Tubuh ini dan kekuatan kita berbeda dengan mereka yang normal!"

Dengan cepat Sehun mencengkram kerah baju Kai, dan mengangkatnya. Ia menatap tajam Kai "sudah kubilang HENTIKAN! Kita bukan kertas yang bisa dirobek menjadi setengah! Sudah aku bilang kita manusia! Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkan ku, HAH?!" Sehun kembali berteriak ke Kai. Kai terdiam, menatap Sehun "kau dengar aku?! KIM JONGIN?!"

"cukup!" Suho memisahkan mereka berdua "hentikan pertengkaran ini... jika diteruskan kita sama saja kertas yang dibakar oleh api!" kata Suho meninggikan nada suaranya

Sehun berdecak kesal lalu berbalik pergi "aku tak peduli!" kata Sehun, ia terus berjalan tanpa menengok kebelakang "sehun-_ah!_" Luhan mencoba mengejar Sehun, ia akan coba bicara kepada Sehun.

Kai menunduk, lalu perlahan ia berbalik "aku akan pulang..." kata Kai pelan. Pikirannya kosong saat ini, ia bingung kenapa ia begini.

"Kai..." D.o hendak mengejar tapi Chen menahan tangan D.o

"biarkan dia sendiri... keliahannya ia sendiri menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan" kata Chen. D.o melihat Chen dan mengangguk. Ia melihat Kai yang semakin menjauh

"padahal mereka sahabat... bisa terpecah seperti ini ya" kata Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya

"benar... Kai rela berkorban demi menolong Sehun" kata Lay mengingat-ingat masa lalu saat mereka bertemu

Suho terdiam "biarkan saja dulu... lebih baik kita fikirkan bagaimana menyelinap masuk ke penangkaran itu..."kata Suho

"bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Sehun? Kai juga?" tanya Xiumin

"Luhan satu-satunya yang mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun... aku yakin ia bisa membuat Sehun berubah fikiran... sedang Kai" Suho melihat jalan dimana Kai pergi "ia sangat ingin normal... mungkin pikirannya sedikit kacau kalau mengingat penangkaran itu... dia pasti akan baikkan dengan sendirinya" kata Suho. Mendengar perkataan Suho, D.o mengingat sesuatu, lalu ia menunduk memikirkan Kai.

Kai terduduk di kursi taman. Apa yang ia fikirkan? Kenapa ia sangat kacau belakangan hari ini? Bayangan itu muncul lagi. Bagaikan film lama yang berputar kembali dikepalanya, kenangan buruk saat ia masih kecil. Tubuh Kai gemetar mengingat masa lalu itu, ia memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

SKIP

"_penangkaran memilki lebih dari 50 kamera tersembunyi... bahkan ada ditoilet, dan ruangan khusus lainnya. Satu-sarunya cara menyelinap kesana hanya lewat bawah, lalu mematikan semua kamera. Lab Eunhyuk berada ditempat yang tak jauh dari ruang isolasi untuk mereka yang mencoba melawan... karena itu kemampuan kecepatan Sehun dan panas milik Kai sangat kita butuhkan... Sehun bisa lewat secepat kilat tanpa diketahui kamera pengintai... dan Kai bisa membuka pintu besi Lab Eunhyuk dan kita bisa bebaskan Baekhyun... aku bisa usahan penggaliannya... sisanya kau yang urus Suho hyung"_

Suho berjalan sambil mengingat kata-kata Chen. ia semakin berfikir, bagaimana cara mematikan kamera jika kamera itu ada dimana-mana. Lay melihat Suho "jangan terlalu banyak berfikir..." kata Lay

"aku mengerti tapi tak bisa... pikiranku penuh pertanyaan yang rumit" kata Suho

"tak usah difikirkan yang penting menolong Baekhyun" Lay tersenyum kearah Suho. Suho melihatnya lalu tersenyum, ia mengangguk mengerti.

"baik... besok kita tolong Baekhyun" mereka melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

_**Annyeong**_**!**

**Maaf menunggu lama... habis Author banyak tugas ^^" jadi maaf kalau updatenya sedikit lama. **

**Ohh... iya Author nemu pertanyaan 'apa ini akan jadi rated M?' itu masih nanti akan Author buat, mengingat kedekatan Hunhan, Kaisoo, dan Chanbaek yang sudah dekat, Sulay yang mau dekat, dan Chenmin yang masih misteri, jadi ditunggu saja**

**Dan satu lagi 'apa Tao dan Kris akan muncul?' tentu saja! Tapi Author masukkan mereka belakangan, mengingat kekuatan Kris yang hebat dan Tao yang polos Jadi Author berfikir meletakkan mereka disituasi sangat darurat, jadi tunggu saja mereka datang ^^ **

**Terima kasih untuk semua Review kalian~ Author terharu membacanya T^T. Baca terus 'My Baby Monster', ok? Karena akan banyak kejutan yang akan muncul! Jangan lupa baca FF Author yang lain ya?! /Promosi/ jangan lupa juga Review!**

_**ANNYEONG~~~~! **_** /lambai bareng para Cast yang ada di FF ini/**

_**#foto bersama**_

**CAMERA OFF**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_tak usah difikirkan yang penting menolong Baekhyun" Lay tersenyum kearah Suho. Suho melihatnya lalu tersenyum, ia mengangguk mengerti._

"_baik... besok kita tolong Baekhyun" mereka melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar malam itu._

_._

_._

_._

Suho, Lay, Luhan, D.o dan Chanyeol berjalan mencari alamat rumah Chen. "dasar payah! Ia membuat denah seperti gambaran anak TK" kata Chanyeol melihat kertas bergambar denah dari Chen

"sudahlah... setidaknya kita masih bisa membacanya" kata Suho. Mereka berjalan memasuki wilayah perumahaan. Mereka melihat-lihat nomor rumah tersebut, lalu mereka melihat nomor yang mereka cari "sepertinya ini" kata Suho. Ia menekan bel rumah tersebut.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka "kalian sudah datang!" yang membuka pintu adalah Xiumin?! Suho membungkuk, lalu ia melihat Xiumin dari atas sampai bawah. Memakai kaus putih, celana panjang, oh! Jangan lupa celemek pink putih yang Xiumin kenakan, rambut diikat dan membawa sebuah sendok sup. "_wae?_" tanya Xiumin, ia melihat dirinya sendiri "ahhahaha! _Mian..._ aku sedang memasak... sudah masuk saja"

Mereka memasuki rumah bertingkat dua itu. Mereka bisa lihat Chen sedang makan dimeja makan yang dekat dengan ruang nonton TV. "kalian duduk lah... aku akan bawakan makan, kalian belum makan kan?" kata Xiumin, ia segera memasuki dapur.

Mereka duduk menuruti kata-kata Xiumin "cepat sekali... ini kan masih pagi" kata Chen, ia menyendok bubur dimangkuknya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya

"katamu suruh cepat kan!" kata Chanyeol kesal

Xiumin datang membawa lima piring? Maksutku dengan tangan tambahan, mengerti? Xiumin meletakkan piring berisi (?) nasi goreng itu dudepan Suho, Lay, Luhan, D.o, dan Chanyeol. "wah! Kelihatannya enak" kata Lay mulai memakan nasi goreng itu

Suho melihat Chen, sepertinya ada yang aneh? "kenapa kau makan bubur?" tanya Suho

"tak apa hanya ingin saja" kata Chen dingin masih menyendokkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya

"Chen punya gigi yang lembut, jadi jika makan yang keras giginya mudah patah dan rontok... karena itu Chen tak pernah makan yang terlalu keras yang membuat giginya rusak" kata Xiumin tersenyum ia berdiri disamping Chen, tangan tambahannya sudah mencair menjadi air.

"Xiumin _hyung_! Kenapa kau katakan kepada mereka?!" kata Chen kesal melihat Xiumin

"kenapa? Gigimu memang seperti bayi kan?" kata Xiumin polos

"_**Ppffftttt!"**_

Chen dengar suara tertawa yang ditahan, ia melihat kelima orang itu. Mereka semua menunduk dan menutup mulut mereka, kecuali Chanyeol yang terlihat menunduk membiarkan dahinya bersentuhan dengan meja, sambil memukul pelan meja beberapa kali. "jangan tertawa!" kata Chen dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Kelima orang itu tak mendengar dan tertawa keras didalam hati mereka.

_**TING TONG**_

Bel berbunyi. Xiumin segera menuju pintu, ia membukanya dan menemukan dua orang _namja_ yang ia kenal "kalian datang" mereka yang sedang duduk menengok kearah pintu. Lalu dua orang _namja_ itu masuk

"Kai?! Sehun?!" kata Suho tak percaya

"terlambat..." kata Chen

"sudah diam saja... gigi bayi" kata Chanyeol.

Chen mendengarnya langsung menatap Chanyeol "kau cari mati? Park Chanyeol?" kata Chen dingin. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, sepertinya ia tak peduli

Kai dan Sehun duduk. Mereka saling berhadapan "kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Lay. Xiumin meletakkan piring di meja Kai dan Sehun

"Luhan _hyung_ yang memintaku... awalnya aku tak mau, tapi setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku diapartemennya jadi mau tak mau aku kesini" kata Sehun, ia meminum minuman yang tadi Xiumin letakkan disamping piringnya

Semua terdiam menatap Sehun. Chen menjatuhkan sendok yang ia pegang dan sendok itu masuk kedalam mangkuk buburnya, Xiumin menatap Sehun sambil memeluk nampan bulat yang ia bawa, Chanyeol menganga dengan mulut penuh makanan, D.o membulatkan matanya, Lay menatap Luhan, Luhan hanya tertawa pelan tapi aneh, ia sedikit melonggarkan kerah bajunya dengan jarinya. Sedang Sehun? Anak itu masih makan dengan santai

"ee... k-kalau Kai?!" kata Suho mencairkan suasana yang terasa ambigu itu.

Kia terdiam "Sehun memaksaku... bisa dilihat aku mendapat banyak luka" kata Kai menunjukkan lengannya, ada banyak luka gores seperti terhantam roda mobil yang sedang berputar

"benar... setigaknya ia tak membuat seluruh daging kakiku lepas dari tulangnya" kata Sehun, ia meminum lagi menumannya. Luhan menengok kebawa, ia bisa lihat kaki Sehun yang menuh luka, ia mengembalikan posisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah siap, Chen membawa mereka menuju ruang bawah tanah dirumahnya. Ia membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah yang ada dilantai, lalu menunjukan sebuah tangga. Mereka turun satu persatu. Chanyeol mendapat bagian akhir, ia menutup pintu itu lagi, tapi setelah menutu pintu ia terpeleset karena pijakan tangga yang kecil. Ia menghantam Kai, lalu mereka berdua menghantai D.o, lalu Luhan, Lay, Sehun, Suho, dan Xiumin. Chen mendengar suara aneh dibelakangnya, ia menengok dan menemukan orang-orang itu menggelinding (?) kearahnya. Ia terhantam, lalu...

_**BRAK! BUK! BRUK! BUK! BUK! BRUK! **_

Mereka jatuh ketanah dibawah tangga yang mereka lewati tadi. "_yak!_ Kalian semua berat bodoh!" kata Chen, ia ada posisi paling bawah. Mereka semua segera bangkit dan merapikan pakaian mereka. "makanya hati-hati! Tiang listrik!" kata Chen kesal. Chanyeol yang dikatai pun hanya tertawa aneh

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang hanya diterangi obor "aku selalu lewat sini... jika ingin ke penangkaran... jadi tak ada yang tau sebenarnya aku menyelinap kesana" kata Chen. Luhan mengerti kenapa anak itu tak pernah terlihat kamera pengawas. Setelah cukup lama berjalan mereka berhenti. Chen menengok keatas, sebuah pintu. Ia membukannya perlahan, ia ada di gudang. "bagus tak ada orang..." katanya. Ia naik perlahan, lalu yang lain mengikuti.

Chen memeriksa keluar, mereka ada di penangkaran yang lebih seperti laboratorium, semua serba putih. Ia menengok melihat kamera pengawas. "dengar... kita bagi tugas... aku, Xiumin _hyung_, Lay _hyung_, dan Suho _hyung_ akan ketempat kamera pengawas lewat ruang bawah tanah... lalu Luhan _hyung_, Sehun, Kai dan D.o pergi ke Lab Eunhyuk... itu tak jauh dari sini. Didekat Lab Eunhyuk tak ada kamera, hanya ada diruang isolasi saja yang ada kamera... jadi hati-hati" kata Chen

"aku?" tanya Chanyeol

"ah! Aku lupa... Chanyeol ikut tim Sehun, kau kecohkan kamera pengawas mengerti?" Chanyeol menganguk. Chen memeriksa Jam "ini jam makan siang... jadi cepatlah!" kata Chen. Semua mengangguk. Lay, Chen, Suho dan Xiumin kembali masuk kedalam pintu ruang bawah tanah.

Chanyeol menengok kamera pengawas yang bergerak dengan hati-hati. Ia menyiapkan ponselnya. "Sehun... bawa aku kesana..." kata Chanyeol. Sehun menegrti. Sehun menggendong Chanyeol. Ia berlari secepat kilat menuju bawah kamera. Chanyeol memulai aksinya, ia menyiapkan sebuah kabel, ia memasangnya kekamera, lalu ke ponselnya. Lalu ia mulai melihat kamera melihat mana saja, dan rekaman apa yang direkam. _**'kalau dilihat... disini tak terlalu banyak yang lewat... lab Eunhyuk ada ditempat ruangan khusus... baik! Akan aku ubah'**_ Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya. Sehun merasakan getaran dari kakinya

"_hyung_ ada yang datang" kata Sehun berbisik

"sedikit lagi!" kata Chanyeol. Ia mengkopi rekaman yang ada dan mengubahnya menjadi rekaman hari ini di beberapa kamera. "selesai!" kata Chanyeol. Sehun segera menggendong Chanyeol dan berlari kembali keruang tadi. Beberapa orang lewat sambil berbincang-bincang.

Orang-orang itu pergi, mereka berlima keluar dari persembunyian mereka. "kamera sudah aku rancang merekam yang lain jadi mereka tak tau" kata Chanyeol.

Diruangan kamera pengawas tak terlihat sama sekali Chanyeol dan yang lain, yang membuktikan Chanyeol berhasil. Mereka berlima segera menuju tempat lab Eunhyuk.

**Ditempat lain...**

Chen memeriksa keadaan, ia tak melihat siapa pun. Ia keluar dari pintu rahasia yang ia buat. Mereka ada diraung kamera pengawas. Chen segera melakukan tindakan, ia pastikan kalau Chanyeol sudah mengecoh beberapa kamera "kerja bagus Chanyeol..." lalu ia mematikan seluruh kamera "kita berhasil"

"siapa kalian?!"

Mereka menengok melihat seseorang masuk. Suho menyelengkat kaki orang itu, hingga ia jatuh. Chen berdiri dan merentangkan benangnya, ia mulai mengendalikan orang itu. ia mengikat orang itu kelangit-langit ruangan itu. orang itu membenrontak "dengar kau tak akan ingat apa pun..."

Chen menjentikkan jarinya. Sesuatu terjadi pada orang itu, lalu ia pingsan. Chen menutunkan kembali orang itu "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho

"hanya memutus syaraf ingatanya... ia tak akan ingat tentang kita" kata Chen. ia meletakkan orang itu di kursi, dan membuatnya seolah-olah orang itu tertidur. "kita pergi..."

"Chen..." semua menengok Lay "aku mau tanya... kenapa Luhan _hyung_ tak pernah mau bekerja disini? Di penangkaran?" kata Lay, ia menemukan sebuah jas dokter abu-abu yang terdapat name tag Luhan.

Chen dan Xiumin terdiam. Lalu mereka menunduk "sebenarnya...

**Ditempat Lain...**

Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, D.o dan Luhan berlari menuju tempat Lab Eunhyuk. Luhan meraskan seusatu, "semuanya tiarap!" mereka tiarap mendadak. Lalu empat buah gunting menanjap pada dinding besi. Mereka kembali berdiri "apa ini?!" kata Chanyeol tak percaya

"wah... kau hebat bisa mengelak...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan..." Luhan terkejut, tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Mereka menegok keatas, terlihat bayangan hitam yang berdiri pada tiang besi. Bayangan itu melompat dan mendekati cahaya. Mereka semua terkejut setengah mati. Itu... Luhan?!

"k-kau!" Luhan yang disamping D.o menggeram kesal

"Luhan _hyung_! Kau ada dua?!" kata Chanyeol tak percaya.

"benar sekali... aku adalah Luhan... dan Luhan adalah aku" kata orang yang persis Luhan itu, ia tersenyum aneh.

"JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA! Kau bukan aku dan aku bukan kau!" kata Luhan berteriak

"_wae?_ Aku dirimu yang lain... kenapa kau tak mau percaya?" katanya lagi. Luhan mengingat kejadian masa lalu. ia kembali berdecak kesal mengingat semuannya. "kita adalah orang yang sama... dua kepribadian dalam tubuh yang berbeda... kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?"

"DIAM! Aku tak pernah mau memiliki kembaran seperti mu!" kata Luhan lagi

"Luhan... berarti Luhan didunia ini cuma satu? Iya kan? Bagaimana kalau aku habisi kau dan aku bisa jadi Luhan terakhir didunia ini... lalu aku bisa habisi kalian semua" katanya lagi melihat teman-teman Luhan "aku belum kenalkan diriku... aku XiaoLu, aku adalah bagian dari diri Luhan yang lain... dan ini nama sementaraku, jika Luhan mati maka aku akan jadi Luhan"

"jangan bercanda!" kata Luhan "kalian lari dari sini!" kata Luhan melihat teman-temannya

"tapi..." kata D.o

"CEPAT LARI!"

Mereka terkejut, "sudah ikuti apa kata Luhan _hyung_!" mereka berempat berbelok lalu berlari. dengan cepat Luhan membuat tembok dengan perban-perbannya. "kau tak akan mungkin menggunting tembok itu!"

"Luhan... kau tak perlu setakut itu... aku adalah kau... untuk apa kau takut pada dirimu sendiri?" XiaoLu menyiapkan gunting dikedua tangannya. Luhan bersiap menyerang, ia mengpalkan tangannya...

**Ditempat Lain...**

"kembaran?!" kata Suho dan Lay tak percaya. Mereka duduk di lorong bawah tanah

Chen mengangguk "ada sebuah proyek yang melibatkan Luhan sebagai kelinci percobaan... ia memiliki kepribadian ganda pada dirinya... dan semua ilmuan mencoba memisahkan kepribadian itu..." cerita Chen "proyek itu berhasil... dan menghasilkan Luhan yang lain... tapi itu belum sempurna dan masih dikembangkan... Luhan membenci kepribadian jahatnya itu sehingga ia tak pernah mau kesini..."

"XiaoLu... itu nama sementara diri Luhan yang lain... jika salah satu diantara mereka mati atau menghilang dari dunia ini, maka satu lagi akan jadi Luhan satu-satunya didunia ini..." kata Xiumin

"apa kalian ini? Kalian meneliti orang yang seperti kalian?!" kata Suho tak percaya

"apa maksutmu?" tanya Chen

"kalian pernah menjadi percobaan... dan kalian mengujicoba orang yang mungkin seperti kalian" kata Suho mengacak rambutnya

"dengar _hyung_... kami memang bukan manusia... kami adalah proyek yang berhasil..." Suho terlihat bingung "kami para ilmuan adalah orang yang menjadi percobaan... dan siapa pun ilmuannya mereka adalah bahan percobaan yang berhasil..." Suho terkejut. Ia mengerti jadi bisa dibilang mereka menganggap diri mereka sendiri sangat sempurna? "kemampuan XiaoLu... sama dengan Luhan, hanya senjatanya yang berbeda"

"benbeda?" tanya Lay

"kekuatan XiaoLu... adalah kebalikan dari Luhan _hyung_. Artinya kebalikan dari perban..." kata Chen. Lay dan Suho saling bertatapan "XiaoLu hanyalah segumpal daging yang digerakkan oleh sebuah nyawa, dan nyawa itu setengah kehidupan dari Luhan _hyung_... dia tak akan mudah dikalahkan bahkan oleh dirinya yang lain yang kita kenal... yaitu Luhan _hyung_"

**Kembali keLuhan VS XiaoLu...**

Luhan menghindar dari sebuah gunting dan gunting itu menancap tepat di belakang Luhan yaitu tembok besi. Sebuah goresan panjang muncul dipipi Luhan. "cih!" ia sudah mendapat beberapa luka

"ada apa diriku? Mulai tak punya tenaga?"

Luhan melempar perbannya, perban-perban itu melilit tubuh XiaoLu tapi seketika perban itu menjadi serpihan kecil karena tergunting. "kau kira perbamu bisa sebanding dengan gunting ku?" XiaoLu berlari dengan cepat. Luhan terkejut, ia mengikat tangan kanan XiaoLu, lalu XiaoLu menyerang dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga XiaoLu membebaskan tangan kanannya, ia mengangkat kedua tangan Luhan keatas kepala Luhan, dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang gunting XiaoLu menancapkan guntingnya tepat ditengah telapak kedua tangan Luhan, menembus kebelakang dan menancap pada tembok besi "argh!" darah mengalir pada luka ditangan Luhan

"mati saja... kau mau berakhir seperti kedua orang tua yang membencimu itu?" kata XiaoLu

Luhan terkejut, ia menendang perut XiaoLu dengan kedua kakinya. XiaoLu berhasil menghindar dan melompat menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan menggenggam gunting yang menembus kedua tangannya, ia mendorong gunting itu sekuat tenaga. Gunting itu lepas dari tembok besi, dengan mulutnya Luhan menggigit gunting itu dan melepasnya dari tangannya. Darah mengalir deras dari keuda tangan Luhan, Luhan membuang giunting itu. "haah... bukan aku yang membunuh mereka! tapi Kau!"

"tetap saja waktu itu aku ada didalam tubuhmu..." XiaoLu mengambil gunting lagi.

"mungkin iya... aku... aku yang sudah lakukan semua itu!" Luhan mengambil perbannya lagi, ia menggenggam perban itu sehingga darahnya menyatu dengan perban putihnya "karena kejadian itu... aku harus berbohong kepada Lay tentang orang tua kami!" Luhan mulai mengikat perban itu pada kedua tangannya "aku harus berpura-pura menyakitinya... semua itu supaya dia membenciku dan juga kau! Jika ia tau kalau aku punya kembaran seperti kau, ia akan sangat sedih dan menyesal! Dan semua itu karena kesalahanmu ada didunia ini!" Luhan berlari mulai menyerang

Ia melompat dan mengikat perban itu pada tubuh XiaoLu "percuma" XiaoLu kembali memotong perban itu. ia melihat Luhan, lalu menendang tubuh Luhan. Luhan terlempar, ia membuat jaring dibelakangnya, untuk menahan tubuhnya tapi percuma ia tetap menghantam pintu besi dibekangnya. Luhan terjatuh, dan mulai bangkit lagi. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pintu itu, ia melihat pintu besi itu _**"ini... jangan-jangan..."**_

Luhan menengok dan terkejut melihat XiaoLu mendekat. Ia menghindar dan besi itu sedikit terpotong karena gunting XiaoLu. Luhan melompat, ia lempar perbannya melewati sebuah besi dan ujung perban tadi kembali lagi keLuhan. Luhan menggunakan perban itu mengikat tubuh XiaoLu. Ia menendang tubuh XiaoLu sehingga mereka sama-sama terlempar. Luhan mencoba berhenti dengan menggenggam bagian lain dari perbannya yang tadi, kakinya bergesekan kuat dengan lantai sedang tangannya bergesekan kuat dengan perban yang kasar. Luhan menan rasa sakit pada tangannya. Ia berhenti dan perban itu penuh darah Luhan.

Luhan merasakan ada yang menarik perbannya. Ia melihat XiaoLu yang mencoba meompat dengan tumpuan tiang besi itu, tubuhnya masih terlilit perban Luhan. XiaoLu melompat, itu membuat XiaoLu terdorong dan Luhan tertarik. XiaoLu berhasil membebaskan tangan kanannya, ia tinggal menancapkan gunting itu dikepala Luhan beberapa centi lagi. Luhan melepas perbannya, dan menghindar dengan sedikit kebawah dari jarak gunting XiaoLu.

XiaoLu menghantap tembok besi, sedang Luhan sempat terplanting dan berguling di lantai. Luhan terhenti dan ia mencoba bangun. XiaoLu bangit lagi "mati saja kau!" XiaoLu berlari kearah Luhan. Ia ingin menusuk Luhan lagi, tapi...

Tiba-tiba ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ujung gunting itu berjarak 1 cm tagi dari wajah Luhan. "a-apa?" XiaoLu terkejut

"kau rupanya tak sadar..." kata Luhan

XiaoLu melihat sebuah benang tipis melilit tubuhnya. "ini... jangan-jangan..."

"benar... benang tipis ini merupakan bagian dari perbanku... saat kau menarikku aku melilit benang-benang ini... dan saat aku melilitmu dan kau mengguntingnya perban terpecah menjadi benang yang melilit mu..." kata Luhan. Ia mendorong tubuh XiaoLu dengan kakinya, lalu ia berlari dan menendang XiaoLu kesamping. XiaoLu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, didalam ruangan itu terdapat jaring perban, saat punggung XiaoLu menyentuh perban itu tubuhnya langsung terlilit

"A-apa?! ruang isolasi?!"

"benar... saat kau menendangku kearah pintu, aku sengaja membuat kau merusak kode pintu ini supaya terbuka. Saat aku melempar perbanku, aku sekaligus membuka pintu dan membuat sebuah jaring didalam tanpa kau sadari..." Luhan berusaha menutu pintu.

"kembali kau! Aku belum selesai dengamu! LUHAN!"

Pintu tertutup. Luhan menahannya dengan sebuah batang besi yang membentuk X. Luhan terduduk, ia bernafas lega. Ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan melihat tangannya yang terluka parah. Ia meringis kesakitan, tapi ia harus cari yang Sehun dan yang lain...

"Kau mau kemana?... Diriku?" Luhan terkejut dan berbalik...

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menempel pada dinding. Mereka telah sampai ditempat Eunhyuk tapi mereka termakan jebakan yang Eunhyuk buat. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, ia melawan beberapa orang hasil percobaan Eunhyuk, "diamana Kau! BREKSEK!" Kata Chanyeol, ia terus menyingir dan memukul.

"kau tak mungkin menangkapku" kata Eunhyuk ia muncul dari dalam ribuan jaring.

Kai berhasil keluar, ia terduduk dan melihat D.o yang sudah tak sadar terkena racun. _**"bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?"**_ pikir Kai.

"_tubuhku hanyalah benang dengan laba-laba didalamnya..."_

Kai teringat. Ia melihat Sehun yang mencoba berdiri "Sehun-_ah!_ Bakar semua benang ini!" kata Kai. Ia melempar kertas-kertas.

"a-apa?!"

"lakukan saja bodoh!" Sehun menuruti apa kata Kai. Ia mulai berlari ditempat, semakin lama-semakin cepat dan cepat. Kertas yang terkena gesekan mulai berasap dan mengeluarkan api, api membesar dan merambat kekertas yang lain. Membakar seluruh jaring, Kai mendekati D.o dan membawa D.o menjauh dari api. Chanyeol dan Sehun ikut menjauh. Api telah membakar beberapa orang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk muncul diantara sebuah jaring yang tak terbakar "hebat... sekarang apa kalian bisa lewati ini?!" Eunhyuk menyiapkan berpuluh bola jaring

Ia mulai melemparnya. Semua menghindar, Kai dan Sehun berlari kearah Eunhyuk "Sehun!" Kai melempar sebuah tongkat. Sehun menerimanya "ia hanya laba-laba ditengah jaring! Kau mengerti?!" kata Kai masih berlari menghindar

Sehun tersadar "aku mengerti!" Sehun berlari secepat kilat. Ia melompat dan membuat tubuh Eunhyuk terjatuh. Sehun menancapkan tongkat itu tepat ditubuh Eunhyuk

"apa yang kaulakukan? Membuat hal yang sia-sia?" tanya Eunhyuk

"bukan! Tapi melakukan yang seharusnya dilakukan sejak tadi!" Sehun meletakkan kedua kakinya pada tongkat itu sehingga ia dalam posisi miring. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, membuat tongkat itu berputar.

"a-apa?!" tubuh Eunhyuk berubah menjadi ribuan jaring, lalu tongkat itu menggulung semua jaring itu. Sehun tetap berlari dan menimbulkan percikan api, Sehun berhenti dan menedang tongkat yang terbakar itu kesembarang arah. Ia berpijak pada lantai, ia melihat kebawah dan menemukan laba-laba kecil.

Laba-laba itu terkejut, lalu ia berlari. Tapi ia malah masuk kedalam toples kaca. Laba-laba itu tampak terkejut, toples itu terangkat. Kai tersenyum, ia yang menangkap laba-laba itu "kau baik? Eunhyuk?" laba-laba itu tampak ingin melepaskan diri tapi percuma "coba tebak... aku tau kau laba-laba kecil saat kau mengatakan kalau kau hanya jaring dengan laba-laba didalamnya... itu artinya kau hanya laba-laba... tubuhmu hanya jaring yang kau kendalikan..." Kai melihat toples itu. Laba-laba didalamnya menggerutu kesal. Kai berjalan menuju sebuah botol, bergambar tengkorak. Lalu ia menuangkan botol itu kedalam botol kaca.

Ia tak peduli Eunhyuk mati atau kesakitan. Ia meletakkan botol itu kembali kemeja. "Kerja bagus... Sehun Kai!" kata Chanyeol. Mereka kecuali D.o, mendekati sebuah pintu besi. Kai memlelehkan alat pemecah kode pintu itu. Lalu pintu terbuka, terlihat Baekhyun yang dikerubuti beribu-ribu laba-laba. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendekat dan laba-laba itu menjatuh. Ia membebaskan Baekhyun dari jaring dan membawanya keluar. Sehun dan Kai bersusah payah menutup kembali pintu besi itu.

"_**telinga sialan! Kau kira ini tak berat?!"**_ kata Kai didalam hatinya melihat Chanyeol sedang membangunkan Baekhyun

"_**awas saja kau Yoda **__**(salah satu tokoh dalam film star world)**__** akan aku robek kedua telingamu itu!"**_ kata Sehun dengan Poker Facenya

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya, ia melihat wajah Chanyeol. "Yeol?"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun. Kai dan Sehun tak peduli, Kai mendekati D.o demam D.o telah turun, mungkin karena Eunhyuk mati jadi efek racun itu pun juga hilang. Sehun bersandar pada tembok ia menghawatirkan Luhan.

"k-kalian disini..."

Semua menengok dan melihat Luhan yang penuh Luka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mendekati Luhan termaksut Sehun "Luhan _hyung_ kau baik?!" tanya Baekhyun masih sedikit lemah

"_ne..._ XiaoLu bisa aku kalahkan" kata Luhan memegang lengannya

"Syukurlah..." kata Chanyeol

"siapa XiaoLu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"nanti kau akan tau, _hyung" _kata Kai

"ahh! Katakan padaku!" kata Baekhyun. Sehun melihat bekas luka Luhan, jika diingat dari awal XiaoLu menyerang dengan gunting, tapi bekas luka itu... Sehun melihat Luhan yang tertawa, ia menyipitkan matanya _**"dia..."**_

**Ditempat Lain...**

Suho berdiri dengan susah payah, ia memegangi tangannya yang terluka. Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay tergeletak ditanah dengan banyak luka. Seseorang berdiri depan mereka, lorong bawah tanah menuh lubang dan bongkahan es yang mulai mencair. "k-kau... kenapa?" tanya Suho. Orang itu tak menjawab

"_wae_? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kenapa harus kau? Katakan padaku! Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini! KIM JOONSIK!"

Orang itu bergerak cepat. ia mengarahkan benda tajam kearah Suho. Dan Suho hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Benda tajam itu semakin mendekat...

**Kembali ke Sehun dan yang lain...**

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Luhan. Luhan mengatakan tau diamana Chen dan yang lain. Sehun dibelakang mereka, ia terus melihat Luhan. Ia merasa ada yang ganjal dengan sikap Luhan. Tapi apa?

"_kajja..._ Jongdae akan meninggalkan kita nanti" kata Luhan

"pelan-pelan saja _hyung_..." kata Baekhyun

"kalau tak mau mati disini... lebih baik cepat" kata Luhan lagi.

Luhan berbalik "tunggu!" Sehun mencegah Luhan dengan memegang tangan Luhan _entah sejak kapan ia dibelakang Luhan_ dan mereka berhenti berjalan.

"ada apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan

"katakan siapa kau?" tanya Sehun dingin. Semua terkejut

"a-apa maksutmu? Aku Luhan... Xi Luhan yang kau kenal" kata Luhan mencoba tersenyum

"kau bukan Luhan _hyung_... katakan dimana Luhan yang asli?"

"aku tak mengerti... aku Luhan!" kata Luhan lagi

"pertama! Jika kau Luhan yang bertarung dengan XiaoLu... harusnya ada bekas luka dengan gunting... karena XiaoLu adalah kebalikan dari Luhan _hyung_..." semua makin menganga termaksut Luhan "jika kau Luhan... harusnya kau tak terkejut aku mengatakan ini... karena kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini padaku diapartemenmu" Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya "kedua! Bekas luka itu adalah bekas goresan dengan perban... jika kau Luhan kau tak mungkin melukai dirimu sendiri kan?" kata Sehun melihat bekas luka Luhan.

Luhan menunduk "dan terakhir... Luhan _hyung_ tak pernah memanggil Chen dengan nama aslinya yaitu Jongdae..." kata Sehun

Luhan tersenyum miring, ia melompat dan berdiri disebuah tiang besi. "wah... wah... tak kusangka ada yang tau kalau aku bukan Luhan..." kata XiaoLu

"apa! dasar sialan!" kata Kai kesal ia masih menggendog D.o

"tapi sudahlah... Luhan sudah tak ada berarti aku satu-satunya Luhan didunia ini... oh! Aku lupa... waktu makan siang hampir habis... lebih baik kalian keluar sebelum penjaga tau ada penyusup... kalau tak mau? Mati saja..." XiaoLu menghilang.

"celaka! Sehun bagaimana ini?!" tanya Chanyeol

"masuk kesalah satu ruangan dan cari pintu rahasia Chen..." Sehun menengok dan membuka pintu yang ada disampingnya. Itu ruang ganti. "cepat cari! Aku akan mencari Luhan _hyung_..." Sehun berlari secepat kilat. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan mencari pintu yang dimaksut Sehun.

SKIP

Sehun kembali ketempat isolasi. Ia mencari pintu besi yang terlihat ganjal. Ia menemukan ruangan dengan pintu terbuka. Ia berlari kearah pintu itu, dan melihat kedalam. Ia terkejut "LUHAN _HYUNG_!"

Luhan tergeletak dengan penuh darah, bahkan ruangan yang putih itu sedikit terkena noda darah Luhan. Sehun mendekati Luhan, "_hyung_! Sadarlah! _Hyung_!"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan "Sehun-_ie?_"

"kau sudah sadar?!"

"cepat... tolong Chen, Xiumin, Lay dan Suho..." Sehun terkejut. "mereka dalam bahaya..."

SKIP

Sehun menggendong Luhan. Ia masuk keruangan, tempat ia berpisah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, dan D.o. ia melihat pintunya dilantai, ia membukanya dan segera masuk, tak lupa menutup kembali pintu itu. Sehun berlari mencari keempat orang itu termaksut Chen, Suho, Lay, dan Xiumin. Ia melihat empat orang yang terdiam mematung, Sehun mendekati mereka. "kalian tak apa? ada apa?" tanya Sehun ia melihat Kai yang masih mematung, ia menurunkan Luhan. Kai menunjuk didepannya. Sehun dan Luhan menengok, mereka terkejut setengah mati...

"_**mati dengan tenang atau hidup dalam kesensaraan"**_

Itulah tulisan dengan darah yang terpampang didinding tanah. Lay dipasung membentuk salip ditembok tanah dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat ketembok tanah itu, kakinya sama sekali tak menyentuh tanah. Chen tergeletak ditanah dengan kepalanya yang sedikit mengenai genangan darah, yang sepertinya itu darahnya sendiri. Xiumin terlentang diatas bongkahan es yang mulai meleleh bercampur dengan darah. dan Suho menghilang... hanya ada bekas darah ditanah, seperti sebuah bekas tubuh penuh luka yang diseret menuju suatu tempat.

"kita terlambat..." kata Luhan. Mereka masih mematung melihat pemandangan didepan mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Baekhyun: /tempel/menghilang/**

**POJOK INFO SEDANG PERGI! SILAKAN TINGGALKAN REVIEW SETELAH BUNYI BEEP!**

_**BBBBEEEEEPPPP~~!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_**mati dengan tenang atau hidup dalam kesensaraan"**_

_Itulah tulisan dengan darah yang terpampang didinding tanah. Lay dipasung membentuk salip ditembok tanah dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat ketembok tanah itu, kakinya sama sekali tak menyentuh tanah. Chen tergeletak ditanah dengan kepalanya yang sedikit mengenai genangan darah, yang sepertinya itu darahnya sendiri. Xiumin terlentang diatas bongkahan es yang mulai meleleh bercampur dengan darah. dan Suho menghilang... hanya ada bekas darah ditanah, seperti sebuah bekas tubuh penuh luka yang diseret menuju suatu tempat._

"_kita terlambat..." kata Luhan. Mereka masih mematung melihat pemandangan didepan mereka..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mereka ada dirumah Chen sekarang. Chen, Xiumin, Dan Lay dibaringkan dilantai tubuh mereka penuh perban. Luhan masih membalut tangan kiri Lay dengan perban, ia memandang Lay yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi.

"_aku malas membunuhmu... lebih baik kau selamatkan saja adikmu itu... jika kau tak mau melihatnya mati untuk kedua kalinya..."_

Luhan terdiam, ia mengingat kata-kata XiaoLu saat ia dikurung di ruang isolasi. Ia selesai, dan langsung menunduk menggenggam tangan Lay. Tetesan-tetesan air mulai membasahi lantai, tubuh Luhan bergetar, dan air mata menetes dari matanya. Sehun terdiam melihat Luhan, ia tau sekarang Luhan tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"ng!..." Chen perlahan membuka matanya

"Chen-_ah..._" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat Chen membuka matanya.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" Chen mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya, ia menengok kesamping melihat Xiumin dan Lay yang terbaring penuh perban.

_**DEG!**_

Chen membuka matanya lebar saat jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ia ingat... orang yang menyerang mereka...

_Mereka berlari menyusuri lorong mencari yang lain. Lalu mereka berhenti melihat sebuah bayangan tinggi didepan mereka. "siapa kau!" kata Chen. bayangan itu bergerak cepat. Lay dan Xiumin berlindung dengan kedua tangan mereka, melewati Xiumin dan Lay begitu saja._

_**CRRAAASSS!**_

_Xiumin dan Lay langsung terduduk dengan luka didada, serta bagian tubuh yang lain, mereka langsung ambruk begitu saja. Chen terkejut, ia menyiapkan benangnya. Orang itu melewatinya, "ARGH!" goresan panjang terlihat jelas didada Chen. Chen terjatuh, ia langsung tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya dipedang orang itu terdapat racun. Pandangan Chen mulai gelap, ia melihat sekilas bayangan itu mendekati Suho dan mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, dan semua menjadi gelap bagi Chen..._

Semua terkejut mendengar cerita Chen. "jadi Suho _hyung_..." Baekhyun menunduk, Luhan dan Sehun tampak menunduk

"kita masih belum tau..." kata Chanyeol "kalian lihat bekas ditanah itu kan? Kemungkinan Suho _hyung_ masih hidup..." tambah Chanyeol

"kemungkinannya hanya 50% sisanya bisa saja..." Kai mengentikan kata-katanya, ia melihat D.o yang masih tak sadar.

Chen terdiam, ia berfikir sejenak. "ada satu cara... menyelamatkan Suho _hyung_..." semua melihat kearah Chen. Chen melihat Luhan "hanya mereka yang bisa membantu..." kata Chen

"_mwo?_... kau yakin?" kata Luhan, semua tampak bingung dengan omongan Chen dan Luhan

"_ne_... aku yakin"

SKIP

**[disuatu tempat]**

Suho perlahan membuka matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. "ini diamana..." kata Suho lemah

"kau sudah sadar?... _hyung_"

Jantung Suho berdetak kencang. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya, dan ia sadar kaki dan tangannya terikkan rantai besi. "a-apa?!"

Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, Suho melihat kedepan. Perlahan sebuah bayangan mendekati cahaya didekat Suho. Bayangan itu menunjukan sebuah wajah yang sangat Suho kenal, Suho membulatkan matanya... "k-kau..."

_Suho melihat Chen ambruk. Suho terjatuh saat mencoba mundur "kenapa kau sangat takut? Hyung?" Suho terkejut, ia seperti familiar dengan suara ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah bayangan itu... "k-kau... Joonsik?" _

"_hallo... hyung... lama tak jumpa" kata orang bernama Joonsik itu dengan wajah datar_

"_k-kenapa kau disini... kenapa kau masih hidup... kau_"_

"_sudah mati? Menurut hyung begitu?" kata Joonsik masih datar, ia melihat Lay dan Xiumin yang mencoba bangkit "dari dulu aku memang membenci hyung" Suho membulatkan matanya terkejut, Joonsik? Adiknya sendiri? Yang meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu? Membencinya...? "aku benci hyung... bahakan ulang tahunku yang ke tiga..." _

"_kenapa?! Kenapa kau seperti ini! Kenapa lakukan ini! Kau bilang kau bahagia! Aku bilang kau bahagia memiliki hyung sepertiku!" Suho mulai menangis_

"_itu hanya akting..." Suho kembali terkejut setengah mati "aku benci hyung..." Joonsik melihat Suho "kau bahkan tak pernah bilang 'aku menyayangimu' padaku? Dan apa hyung yang baik sengaja mendorong adiknya jatuh ke sungai?" Suho kembali terkejut, kejadian masa lalu mulai membayangi pikirannya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari mata Suho "cukup sudah" Joonsik mengangkat pedangnya. Suho menutup matanya, Joonsik menyerang belakangnya. Lay dan Xiumin langsung terjatuh. Es Xiumin pecah ditanah, darah mulai bercampur dengan air es yang mencair dan juga tanah. "pengganggu..." Joonsik hendak mengahari nyawa Lay_

"_Hentikan!"_

_Joonsik melihat Suho memegang kakinya, "kumohon hentikan! Tak masalah membunuhku! Aku bukan hyung yang baik! Lebih baik aku yang mati! Tapi kumohon jangan bunuh mereka!" Suho melihat Joonsik, air mata terus mengalir dari matanya._

_Joonsik terkejut, tangannya sedikit gemetar lalu ia menggengap pedangnya. "payah..." Joonsik mengayunkan pedangnya mengenai pundak Suho. Seketika Suho pingsan, Joonsik terdiam "kenapa kau jadi selemah ini... suho hyung"_

Suho kembali kepada dirinya, ia melihat Joonsik didepan matanya saat ini. Joonsik masih diam, "sudah sadar apa yang terjadi?"

Suho terkejut "ta-tapi... kenapa kau masih hidup?!" kata Suho

"_hyung_ tanya kenapa?" Joonsik berjalan mendekati sebuah rak meja diruangan itu. ia menarik rak itu, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu "karena ini" sebuah botol berisi sebuah cairan

"jangan-jangan... itu..."

"benar... penawar" Suho terkejut "dengan ini kau bisa menyembuhkan yang ada... bahkan penawar orang-orang itu..."

"dari mana kau dapatkan itu!" kata Suho

"_hyung_ tak perlu tau aku dapat dari mana... yang jelas tugasku hanya mengakap _hyung_ dan menghentikan orang-orang itu..." Joonsik berjalan menuju pintu

"_**tugas? Ada yang memerintahnya..."**_ kata Suho menyipitkan matanya. Joonsik hendak keluar "Joonsik _–ah..._" Joonsik terhenti "meski begitu... _hyung_ akan bawa kau pulang..." kata Suho. Joonsik terkejut, ia tak berani menatap Suho. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu ia berjalan keluar menutup pintu. Suho terdiam, dan menunduk, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Lay dan yang lain selamat...

.

.

.

.

.

Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun menaiki mobil Chen menuju suatu tempat. Luhan dan Baekhyun ditinggal untuk menjaga Xiumin, Lay dan D.o. "Chen... kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol

"diam saja..." Chen masih fokus menyetir. Mereka berkendara menuju sebuah rumah tua yang ada disekitar rumah-rumah mewah. Mereka keluar, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol tak yakin mereka berada ditempat yang benar, tapi Chen tetap masuk. Rumah itu sangat tua bahkan lantainya berdecit setiap diinjak "orang yang kita cari... letak mereka hanya ada satu orang yang tau... yaitu Kyuhyun, ia tau persis diamana dua orang itu tinggal..." kata Chen mencari sesuatu dilantai.

"kau yakin orang yang bernama kyuhyun itu tinggal disini?" kata Sehun melihat rumah penuh jaring laba-laba itu

"hiiii! Ayo keluar! Tempat ini membuatku muak!" kata Kai kesal dengan jaring yang terus mengenai tubuhnya

Chen terkejut melihat sebuah karpet, ia menyingkirkan karpet itu "aku menemukannya!" semua mendekati Chen. Mereka berempat melihat sebuah pintu besi. Chen perlahan membukanya, dan mereka menemukan tangga bawah tanah

"wah! Habat..." kata Chanyeol

Mereka hendak masuk, tiba-tiba Chen berhenti "kali ini pastikan tidak jatuh!" kata Chen menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Mereka turun perlahan, melewati tangga itu. "Kyuhyun sama seperti ku dan Luhan _hyung_... ia mantan ilmuan dipenangkaran... kemampuan Kyuhyun membuat ilusi nyata dari rasa takut lawannya... karena itu tak pernah ada yang berhasil masuk keruang labnya... kalian harus hati-hati" kata Chen. Mereka sampai dibawah, itu sebuah lorong bawah tanah.

Mereka berempat berjalan dan hanya dengan penerangan obor. "disini dekat dengan sebuah isi perut gunung berapi..." kata Chen lagi. Mereka terus berjalan, lalu sebuah angin kencang menerjang mereka. Semua terkejut dan berusaha tetap menapak tanah, angin semakin kencang dan semua obor mati. Mereka terlempar?! "AAAAAAA!"

SKIP

Chanyeol perlahan bangun, ia mencoba membuka matanya. "ugh!" kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, ia memegang kepalanya dan berdiri

"Yeol_ie..._"

Chanyeol terkejut, dan menengok. Ia melihat Baekhyun?! "kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"diamana ini?" tanya Chanyeol

"dirumah tentu saja..." kata Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol melihat sekiatnya, ia benar-benar dirumahnya. Seingatnya ia bersama Chen, Sehun, dan Kai mencari orang bernama Kyuhyun, lalu mereka terhempas oleh angin? Apa... itu mimpi? "Yeol_ie..._" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun "ambilkan ku air..." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melihat segelas air diatas meja, lalu berbalik hendak menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun "ini_"

_**PRANG!**_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan gelas itu sehingga pecah "_waeyo?_ Yeol_ie?_" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun samar-samar lalu perlahan tubuh Baekhyun menghilang dari penglihatannya, "Baek? Kau diamana? Jangan menghilang... tunjukan dirimu" perlahan ruangan sekitar Chanyeol menjadi gelap dipenglihatan Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN! KAU DIAMANA! JANGAN MENGHILANG! TUNJUKAN DIRIMU!" Chanyeol menutup mata kirinya dengan tangannya

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun, tapi didalam penglihatannya saat ini semuanya gelap, dan tak ada cahaya sedikit pun. "diamana?! Kau diamana! Kenapa aku tak melihatmu! Tunjukan dirimu! Kenapa semua gelap?! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak-teriak menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

**Sementara itu...**

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya. Ia berada sebuah desa kecil sekarang. Ia bangun dan mengambalikan ingatannya. "ini dimana..."

"Sehun-_ah..._"

Sehun terkejut, ia melihat Luhan tersenyum kearahnya. Luhan berlari menghindari Sehun sambil tertawa. "_hyung_! Kau mau kemana..."

"kejar aku Sehun... jika kau berhasil menangkapku... kita bisa hidup selamanya bersama" Luhan tersenyum. Sehun terkejut, selamanya? Yang ia takutkan hanya satu... kehilangan Luhan.

Sehun berlari mengikuti Luhan, ia berlari memasuki hutan. Ia melihat Luhan bersembunyi dibelakang pohon, ia ingat... ia pernah melakukan ini dengan seorang anak kecil, cinta pertamannya. Dan cinta pertama itu menghilang begitu saja... Sehun melihat kebalik pohon tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. "_hyung_? _Hyung_?!"

"aku disini!" Sehun melihat Luhan berlari kearah dibelakangnya. Ia mengikutinya kembali, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya menggapai Luhan yang terus tersenyum. Terlintas bayangan anak kecil cinta pertamannya. Sehun terus berjalan- entah kemana...

**Sementara itu...**

Kai berjalan disekitar rumah bergaya khas jepang itu. ia bingung ini dimana, lalu seseorang tampak terduduk ketakutan, lalu seorang datang melompat dan mencakar wajah orang yang terjatuh tadi. Kai terkejut, orang yang menyerang tadi menengok kearah Kai, itu dia?!

Kai ingat... ini kejadiam 12 tahun yang lalu. ia membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Kai itu berlari mengejar yang lain, sedang Kai asli mengejarnya mencoba mencegahnya. Kai kecil itu berlari dan menyerang siapa saja. Kai terkejut melihat mayat yang tergeletak diseluruh lantai rumah. Tubuh Kai bergetar setegah mati...

"KKYYYAAAA!"

Kai terkejut, ia berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang letaknya dekat dengan taman. Ia melihat punti ruangan itu terbuka. Ia masuk, dan petir menyambar menunjukan mayat kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak dilantai tak bernyawa. Jantung Kai berdegub kuat tanpa henti. Ia melihat Kai kecil berdiri mematung melihat sesuatu di pintu lain di ruangan itu. Kai ikut melihatnya...

Petir menyambar menampakan cahaya sekilas. Diarah Kai melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri mematung melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya. Kai asli terkejut, itu... D.o?! ia ingat! Ia dan D.o tinggal bersama... dan D.o melihat ia membunuh kedua orang tuannya. "_hyung_..."

"Kai_-ah..._ kau..."

Kai asli membulatkan matanya. Ia berteriak keras yang ia bisa, ia terduduk dan menyesali semua perbuatannya. Ia mencakar lantai dibawahnya...

**Sementara itu...**

Chen tersadar, ia berada ditengah kota saat ini. Ia tau ini ilusi tapi ia sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari ilusi ini. "ahaha..." Chen terkejut. Ia melihat Xiumin berlari. ia mengikuti Xiumin entah kenapa. Xiumin tertawa sambil terus berlari, Chen terlihat bingung

_**TTTIIINNNN!**_

Chen terkejut, ia melihat sebuah mobil tepat disamping Xiumin. Ia hendak berlari dan menolong Xiumin tapi...

_**CCHHHIIITTT! BBBRRRAAAKKK!**_

Tubuh Xiumin terlempar, darah terciprat kemana-mana. Darah mengenai pipi Chen, Chen terkejut setengah mati, terulang lagi? Ia melihat tubuh Xiumin yang tergeletak penuh darah. Chen terdiam mematung, ia terduduk dan menunduk "_ani..._ ini ilusi... ini tak nyata!" kata Chen meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"C... chhenn..."

Chen terkejut. Ia dengan gemetar melihat kearah Xiumin. Xiumin menengok kearahnya, darah mengalir kematanya, terlihat seperti Xiumin menangis darah. Xiumin menjulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah kearah Chen "Cchheen..."

Chen membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat Xiumin. Ia melihat serpihan kaca disampingnya, ia mengambilnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mempersiapkan tangan kanannya, lalu mengangkat pecahan kaca itu tinggi-tinggi "AAARRGGGHHH!"

_**JLEB!**_

Chen menancapkan pecahan kaca itu ketangan kanannya. Darah mulai mengalir, Xiumin melihatnya "Chen..."

"_mianne... _aku... tak mau kau mati" kata Chen. Xiumin tersenyum, lalu perlahan menutup matanya. Kota, mobil, darah, dan Xiumin mulai menghilang. Chen mengatur nafasnya, ia membuka matanya dan serpihan kaca itu berubah menjadi serpihan kayu bekas obor yang telah mati. Chen mencabut kayu itu dari tangannya, dan darah mulai mengalir. "hhaaah..." Chen mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

Chen terkejut, ia melihat Chanyeol yang berguling ditanah sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Chen mendekati Chanyeol "Chanyeol! Sadarlah! Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tak mendengar ia terus berteriak

Chen melihat Kai yang menggaruk tanah. "ini salahku... semua salahku..." Kai terus berguman didalam hatinya, ia menggaruk tanah dengan tangan kanannya.

"cih! Tunggu... Sehun?! Diamana dia?!" Chen menengok kesana kemari mencari Sehun. Sampai ia mendengar suara batu yang tertendang. Chen langsung mendekati suara itu.

Sehun terus berjalan menggapai Luhan yang berada dipadang rumput, ia tak menyadari ia berjalan menuju isi perut gunung. Chen berlari melihat Sehun. Sehun menggapai Luhan, lalu ia terjatuh kebawah dan Luhan menghilang. Sehun tertahan, Chen berhasil menggapai kaki Sehun. Ia menarik Sehun sekuat tenaga naik keatas. Ia mengikat Sehun dengan benang-benangnya dan menariknya kembali ketempat Chanyeol dan Kai

Mereka masih belum sadar. "apa yang harus aku lakukan..." kata Chen. Mungkin ia harus coba, cara itu. Chen membentangkan benang-benangnya melilit tubuh Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuka matanya. Listrik mengalir ditangannya dan merambat kebenang-benangnya. Listrik itu menyengat Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun. Mereka bertiga langsung tersengat dan pingsan. Chen menghela nafasnya, ia kehabisan tenaga. Mengalirkan listrik didalam tubuh dan mengalirkannya keluar, itu tak mudah.

Chanyeol bangun, ia melihat Chen, Kai dan Sehun. "i-ini diamana?" tanya Chanyeol

"kalian sudah sadar?" kata Chen mengatur nafasnya

Kai dan Sehun juga sadar mereka tampak pusing. "Chen kenapa kau terluka?" tanya Kai melihat tangan Chen

"tak apa aku tak apa..." kata Chen "baguslah kalian sadar... Kyuhyun ada disekitar sini, aku yakin itu... yang kalian lihat tadi adalah salah satu ilusi yang diciptakan Kyuhyun..." kata Chen.

Mereka mengingat kembali apa yang mereka lihat tadi, sekarang mereka mengerti kenapa Chen terluka. "lebih baik cepat cari Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**BaekYeol MC**

**Yeol: **_**annyeong **_**kembali lagi dengan Chanyeol**

**Baek: Baekhyun **_**imnida**_**... Chanyeol**_** ssi,**_** kira-kira apa yang kita lakukan disini?**

**Yeol: kita? Mungkin akan lakukan investigasi kepada para tokoh yang ada disini**

**Baek: **_**jjinja?**_**! Berarti kita tanya Suho **_**hyung, **_**Lay **_**hyung**_**, Luhan **_**hyung**_**, Sehun, Kai, D.o, dan pasangan es itu kan?**

**Yeol: tepat sekali! Kita akan tanya keseharian mereka diluar FF ini. Penasaran? Check This Out!**

**SKIP**

**Baek: Bagaimana hubungan kalian setelah pertama kali bertemu? Maskutku Lay **_**hyung**_** hampir membunuh Suho **_**hyung**_** beberapa kali**

**Lay: memang aku pernah melakukannya tapi aku tak sadar, kalau masalah hubungan... sepertinya kami baik-baik saja**

**Yeol: apa kalian sudah kencan? Suho **_**hyung**_** mengajak Lay **_**hyung**_** kemana?**

**Lay: Ka-kalau soal itu...**

**Suho: **_**yak! **_**Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku! Dan kenapa harus wawancara dikamarku?! Kalian pikir Rumah ini tanpa pintu?! Sehingga kalian bebas keluar masuk seperti maling, hah?! Cepat keluar!**

**SKIP**

**Yeol: Kalian dekat sejak kecil bukan? Lalu bagaimana Kai dimatamu?**

**D.o: ngg... Kai orang yang baik, tapi ia memang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya... tapi tak apa yang jelas ia sangat baik**

**Baek: bagaimana dengan mu Kai**_**-ah**_**...**

**Kai: ng? **_**YYAAKK! **_**Aku sedang mandi bodoh! Bisa-bisanya masuk begitu saja! Pintunyakan kukunci!**

**Baek: D.o punya kunci cadangan... dari pada menunggu lebih baik langsung masuk. Mungkin yang sedang membaca saat ini sangat ingin tau tubuhmu tanpa busana**

**Kai: kalian sudah tak waras ya?**

**Suho: Sudah aku bilang pergi! Kenapa kalian masih disini?!**

**SKIP**

**Baek: kenapa Luhan **_**hyung**_** selalu memukul Sehun setiap ia datang keapartemenmu?**

**Luhan: ehehhe... listrik diapartemenku mati... jadi aku tak tau siapa yang datang**

**Yeol: jangan-jangan bukan hanya itu...**

**Luhan: eh?!**

**Yeol: **_**hyung**_** sengaja melakukannya supaya Sehun pingsan... /mendekat ke Luhan/ lalu saat Sehun pingsan **_**hyung**_** mulai membawa Sehun kekamar **_**hyung**_**kan? /makin mendekat/ dan niat **_**hyung**_** bukan hanya menolong saja tapi juga yang lain kan?/tepat didepan wajah Luhan (0_o)/**

**Luhan: eee... (^_^"") itu...**

**Yeol: atau jangan-jangan_**

_**PLETAK!**_

**Sehun: kalian sudah selesai?! Aku muak mendengarnya...**

**Yeol: kenapa memukulku?! Apa salahku!**

**Sehun: tentu saja... Luhan **_**hyung**_** memukulku karena ia kira aku maling... aku tak masalah dipukul asal ia tak pergi dariku...**

**Luhan: Sehun **_**-ahh...**_** /hug/**

**Baek: kita lewatkan adegan drama ini ya?**

**SKIP**

**Baek: kenapa gigi Chen bisa halus seperti bayi?**

**Xiumin: Chen mengalami sedikit masalah saat percobaannya... seperti sebuah efek samping**

**Baek: ohh... lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian berdua? Kalian adalah pasangan misterius di FF ini loh**

**Xiumin: **_**jeongmalyo?**_** Aku tak tau... mungkin Chen akan memarahiku jika aku beritau... (,^^,)**

**Baek: eum... tapi kenapa **_**hyung**_** mau dengan **_**namja**_** dingin seperti itu? /nunjuk Chen/**

**Chen: apa kau bilang?! Dasar bungson...**

**Baek: (XP)**

**Xiumin: dia tak dingin... ia sangat hangat, ia dingin diluarnya saja. Kau tau? Aku ingat saat ia menolongku pertama kali... aku yang terduduk meratapi nasib yang buruk, lalu Chen datang bak seorang pangeran es yang muncul begitu saja... /berbinar-binar/ kalau diingat lagi... akujadi malu... ia sangat keren sih... meski ia jatuh dan tiga gigi atasnya lepas...**

**Chen: Xiumin **_**hyung**_**! Kenapa kau ceritakan itu?! /wajah memerah/**

**Yeol: ahahahaha! Pangeran es ompong! AHAHAHA!**

**Chen: diam kau! Kurobek kedua bibirmu itu nanti! Awas saja kau!**

**SKIP**

**Baek: itu tadi beberapa perbincangan kita dengan para tokoh yang ada. Chanyeol **_**ssi...**_** kenapa kau babak belur**

**Yeol: Chen menghajarku tadi... ahh! Akan aku laporkan ke Lay **_**hyung**_**! /pergi/**

**Baek: ehehhee... begitulah... jika kau tanya aku bagaimana Chanyeo? Ia orang baik dan yang jelas aku menyayanginya apa adanya... **

**Ok! Sampai disini saja perjumpaan kita! Baca terus ff ini karena masih banyak kejutan tak terduga yang akan muncul! Jangan Lupa Review! **_**Annyeong~!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**My Baby Monster**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**All of member EXO and other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Advanture, Crime, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini musni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Terispirasi dari sebuah anime yang terus diomongin sama temen, yang tau? Sembunyiin aja didalam hati, jujur ini hasil otak gw yang miring**

**Summary: "aku hanya monster... mereka semua katakan itu... kenapa kau mau membantuku?" / "dia hanya hewan yang tak punya otak! Perlakukan hewan YA SEPERTI HEWAN!" / "kau manusia, didalam dirimu juga manusia..." / "SUHO **_**HYUNG!"**_

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran~ SULAY and offcial couple exo IS HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Chanyeol bangun, ia melihat Chen, Kai dan Sehun. "i-ini diamana?" tanya Chanyeol_

"_kalian sudah sadar?" kata Chen mengatur nafasnya_

_Kai dan Sehun juga sadar mereka tampak pusing. "Chen kenapa kau terluka?" tanya Kai melihat tangan Chen_

"_tak apa aku tak apa..." kata Chen "baguslah kalian sadar... Kyuhyun ada disekitar sini, aku yakin itu... yang kalian lihat tadi adalah salah satu ilusi yang diciptakan Kyuhyun..." kata Chen. _

_Mereka mengingat kembali apa yang mereka lihat tadi, sekarang mereka mengerti kenapa Chen terluka. "lebih baik cepat cari Kyuhyun..."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai berjalan mengikuti Chen. mereka terus berjalan tanpa akhir, "Chen kau yakin ia disini?" tanya Kai ia sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga

Chen berhenti _**"ini aneh harusnya tak jauh lagi..."**_ Chen memegang dinding tanah itu _**"percuma... jika ini benar ilusi kyuhyun... akan sulit membedakan mana ilusi dan mana yang bukan... bahkan tanahnya terasa nyata..."**_ Chen terus meraba-raba, lalu ia menemukan bagian yang aneh. Tempat yang ia sentuh lebih dingin ketimbang bagian yang lain. Chen berusaha mencari sesuatu, lalu ia menariknya dan terbuka sebuah pintu besi. Sebuah jalan didepan menghilang dan menjadi tembok

"_mwo?!_ Jadi selama ini kita hanya berjalan ditempat?!" kata Kai tak percaya

"sudahlah! Ayo masuk!" kata Chen. Mereka masuk kesebuah laboratorium, disana tampak sepi tak ada siapa pun.

"wah... wah... hebat bisa sampai disini"

Mereka menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan jas dokter berwarna hitam. Chen ikut menengok melihat _namja_ itu, _namja_ itu sedikit terkejut "pantas... Jongdae bersama kalian..." kata _namja_ itu

"kau membuat kami berhalusinasi dengan jalan... lalu kau buat ini supaya kami percaya ini tempat yang benar bukan?" kata Chen, semua menatap Chen

"bagaimana kau tau?" tanya _namja_ itu polos

"kelemahanmu hanya satu Kyu... kau selalu lupa untuk menyembunyikan suatu benda didalam ilusimu..." Chen menengok sebuah PSP yang ada ditanah "mana ada PSP diruang laboratorium? Kalau pun ada pasti sudah rusak dan berkarat seperti tempat ilusimu ini" semua terkejut

_Namja_ didepan tersenyum "kau memang hebat... pantas kau ditakuti" ruangan itu berubah. Menjadi sebuah kamar mewah dengan banyak hiasan, semua terkejut kecuali Chen. "selamat datang dirumahku... namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

"kita... didalam rumah tua itu?" kata Chanyeol tak percaya, Sehun dan Kai tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"benar..." Kyuhyun tersenyum

"lalu rumah tua itu... jangan-jangan..." Sehun melihat kearah Chen

"benar... itu ilusi" semua terkejut "semua itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat Kyuhyun... rumah itu tak setua yang kalian kira... ia rumah megah dan luas dengan banyak berlian... tapi dari pada membuat orang curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan seorang _namja_ tanpan yang tinggal sendiri dirumah semewah ini... lebih baik menyamarkannya menjadi rumah tua yang hampir roboh..." Chen melihat Kyuhyun

"tepat sekali! Aku sengaja membuat jebakan dipintu... saat kalian membuka pintu kalian akan langsung tertidur tanpa kalian sadari dan langsung masuk kedalam ilusi ku... karena itu tak ada yang berani kesini..." Kyuhyun mendekati sebuah kursi dan duduk disana "awalnya aku hanya mau mengerjai kalian... tapi saat tau Chen melukai dirinya sendiri agar sadar... aku batal ingin mengerjai kalian..." Chen menatap tangannya, luka itu menghilang. Jadi itu memang ilusi semata.

"sekarang apa mau kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kami mencari Kris dan Tao" kata Chen cepat dan terkejut, ia mengingat kembali masa lalu "kau teman Kris kan? Kau pasti tau diamana dia sekarang"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap lantai...

"_aku akan pergi... jaga dirimu... Kyu..."_

Kyuhyun mengingat saat ia terakhir bertemu dengan Kris. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali, lalu menatap keempat orang itu "aku tak tau dimana dia..." Semua terkejut termaksut Chen "terakhir yang aku tau... mereka pergi keChina... aku tak tau apa tujuan Kris kesana" kata Kyuhyun

"haah... ini sia-sia" kata Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Chen menunduk, bagaimana caranya menolong Suho?

"tapi..." semua melihat Kyuhyun "besok akan diadakan pertemuan para ilmuan... baik itu yang masih didalam penangkaran mau pun diluar penangkaran... mereka semua akan berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu... aku yakin kau menerima undangan itu... sayangnya setiap tahun kau tak pernah datang meski hanya untuk melihat" kata Kyuhyun. Chen menunduk, ia benar-benar malas pergi kepertemuan semacam itu "dengar... aku hanya punya informasi ini... Kris sama seperti kita, ia mantan ilmuan penangkaran yang berkerja diluar pengawasan para profesor...jika kau mau datang, 30% kemungkinan kau bisa menemuinya... jika tidak, mungkin temanmu tak akan selamat" semua terkejut

"bagaimana kau tau..." kata Kai tak percaya

"ilusi yang kubuat adalah memanipulasi otak kalian, yang tadinya tak nyata menjadi nyata didalam otak kalian... sehingga kalian berfikir kalau yang kalian lakukan adalah benar adanya... jadi aku juga tau isi pikiran kalian, dan membuat kecemasan dimemori kalian menjadi senjata untuk melawan kalian..." kata Kyuhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai tampak tak mengerti "tak percaya? Mau aku tunjukan?" Kyuhyun duduk diam dan menutup matanya.

Chanyeol dan Kai terlihat bingung "Chanyeol~!" Chanyeol terkejut dan menengok kebelakang ia melihat Baekhyun.

"Baek?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" kata Chanyeol tak percaya

"itu ilusi bodoh" kata Sehun datar. Chanyeol menengok Sehun bingung, lalu melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Lihat? Aku membuat tiruan _namja_ itu didalam otakmu... lalu otakmu menerima rangsangan itu dan mengalirkannya ke mata, sehingga kau melihat apa yang tergambar diotakmu" kata Kyuhyun "bukan kah... kau anak dokter park? Harusnya kau lebih pintar" kata Kyuhyun sedikit menyindir

"diam kau!" kata Chanyeol kesal.

Chen masih diam menunduk, lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya. Jika ini cara satu-satunya... maka harus dilakukan "aku akan datang... bersama Luhan _hyung_"

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

**Dibandara**

Seorang _namja_ tinggi tampak diperhatikan oleh banyak orang _"gege... mereka semua melihat kearahmu loh..."_ kata seorang _namja _memakai tas panda yang berjalan disamping _namja_ yang tinggi itu

"_sudah biarkan saja"_ kata _namja_ tinggi membalas jawaban namja yang tingginya hampir setara dengannya itu

"lihat mereka? keren ya!" kata seorang gadis bersama temannya

"iya" kata teman gadis tadi

_Namja_ dengan bulatan hitam dimatanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang membicarakan mereka "_gege... mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda dengan kita"_

"_itu bahasa korea... itulah gunannya aku mengajarimu bahasa itu..."_

"_tapi kenapa kita kesini?"_

"_ikut saja aku mengerti? Akan aku belikan boneka panda besar kok"_

"_benarkah?! Baik aku sayang gege!" namja_ itu merangkul tangan _namja_ tinggi itu. sedang pemilik tangan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _namja_ disampingnya...

SKIP

Luhan dan Chen berada di mobil Chen saat ini menuju lokasi pertemuan. Luhan duduk disamping Chen yang tengah menyetir, "Chen_-ah.._ kau yakin apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar?" kata Luhan membaca alamat dari undangan Chen

"mungkin? Atau mungkin sekarang aku berada didalam ilusinya?" tanya Chen masih fokus

Luhan berdercak kesal "kenapa kau tak membawa Xiumin? Ia sudah sadar kan..." kata Luhan.

Chen terdiam, ia ingat kecelakaan yang pernah Xiumin alami dan sopir yang telah menabrak Xiumin "_ani..._ terlalu beresiko membawanya ketempat itu..." kata Chen. Luhan melihat Chen, lalu menghela nafasnya. Lalu lampu jalan menunjukan warna merah, mereka berhenti dan menunggu lampu berubah hijau "_hyung_ sendiri? Bukan kah disana ada XiaoLu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chen Luhan terdiam menunduk. Tak lama lampu menunjukan lampu hijau dan Chen kembali memacu kendaraannya "entahlah..." Chen terlihat bingung "mungkin karena dia setengah dari jiwaku... jika ia mati maka setengah kehidupanku akan menghilang... itu sebabnya aku mau menemuinya... dan lagi" Luhan mengingat kejadian 15 tahun lalu. "aku harus berterima kasih padanya..." Chen terdiam, ia mungkin bingung tapi ia paham maksut Luhan. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

SKIP

**Ditempat Pertemuan**

Banyak orang berkumpul disebuah gedung mewah. Mengenakan jas abu-abu dan hitam dengan name tag masing-masing. Luhan dan Chen masuk kedalam gedung itu, mereka bertemu banyak ilmuan "oh! Kalian datang..." mereka berdua menengok, melihat Ilmuan Himchan "aku dengar kalian membuat Yongguk dan Eunhyuk keluar..."

"tak ada urusannya denganmu..." kata Chen dingin

"kau masih saja dingin Jongdae..." seorang ilmuan _yeoja_ mendekati mereka dengan name tag bertulis Seohyun. Chen menatapnya tajam "woo... jangan sedingin itu..." Seohyun mendekati Chen "kau tau kan? Aku tertarik dengan _namja_ dingin" Seohyun memegang dagu Chen dengan jari telunjuknya

Chen meneris tangan Seohyun "kau kira aku akan tertipu? Dasar siput menjijik kan... kau bisa melelehkan apa saja disini" kata Chen masih dingin

"kau tau itu... aku suka es sepertimu... apa aku tak bisa lelehkan hatimu itu?" kata Seohyun menjilat jari telunjuknya dan langsung menetes cairan asam yang kuat. Chen tak peduli, dari dulu ia benci datang kesini.

Luhan hanya diam menatap mereka "Luhan kau datang?!" Luhan menengok dan melihat kawan lamanya Henry

"henry... lama tak jumpa..." kata Luhan

"benar... sejak kau putuskan pergi, aku sendiri disini... aku bosan melihat ledakan organ" kata Henry. Luhan tertawa pelan, meski itu hanya akting.

"hey aku dengar Yifan akan kemari loh" mereka semua menengok yang sedang berbicara dibelakang mereka.

"aku tau... ia sudah lama tak pernah kita lihat" kata yang lain.

"wah... wah... kelihatannya menarik..." kata Seohyun memperbaiki kacamatanya. Chen dan Luhan hanya diam , mereka kembali dalam perbincangan mereka.

_**TTNNGGG!**_

Mereka menengok keatas panggung, terlihat seseorang yang sedang memperbaiki mic "selamat datang para ilmuan! Kita berkumpul disini untuk membahas tentang proyek bunga salju!" Chen, Luhan, Seohyun, dan Himchan menyipitkan matanya mereka, seperti menerawang sesuatu. "bunga yang memeberikan kita kekuatan kepada kita! Memperkuat kita! Dan membuat kita bisa meneliti para orang terkutuk! Silakan nikmati dan kami akan serahkan penjelasan lebih detail kepada kalian semua..."

"aku dengar mereka membuat sebuah alat pemasuk bunga..." Chen dan Luhan melihat Himchan "alat itu memasukkan secara paksa bunga yang harusnya mencair kedalam tubuh orang terkutuk"

"lebih parah lagi... mereka sengaja mengoprasi mayat orang terkutuk dan mengambil organnya untuk diri mereka sendiri... menjijikkan!" kata Seohyun melanjutkan perkataan Himchan

"kalau yang aku tau... mereka memasukkan bibit bunga salju kedalam orang terkutuk dan menunggu reaksi selama seminggu... tapi semua mati hanya dalam waktu 3 jam" lanjut Henry

"kejam..." kata Luhan menutup mulutnya sendiri, ia sedikit mual mendengar perkataan mereka semua.

"jadi kalian benar-benar datang..."

Mereka menengok dan melihat Kyuhyun. "lama tak jumpa Kyuhyun... sejak kematian Sungmin..." kata Seohyun dengan wajah menyindir

"kau juga... menjijikkan seperti dulu" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi seperti ada aura gelap mengitarinya. Terlihat kilatan petir diantara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun

"kalian tak berubah sama sekali ya?" kata Chen dingin menatap mereka berdua. Mereka tertawa bersama, sudah lama tak seperti ini.

Luhan berjalan menuju Toilet. Ia sedang membasuh tangannya diwatafel, lalu saat membungkuk untuk membasuh wajahnya terlihat bayangan XiaoLu dicermin yang tengah bersandar pada tembok. Luham kembali mengangkat wajahnya "mau apa kau?"

"kenapa kau datang? Bagaimana dengan adikmu itu?"

Luhan diam, ia berbalik dan berjalan melewati XiaoLu, ia berhenti "terima kasih..." XiaoLu menengok kearah Luhan "kau sudah menolong Lay dua kali... aku sangat berterima kasih..." XiaoLu terkejut "meski aku membencimu... aku adalah bagian dari dirimu... sekali lagi terima kasih" Luhan pergi begitu saja. XiaoLu terdiam kata-kata Luhan terdengar familiar ditelingannya, perlahan ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan XiaoLu entah kenapa ia merasa lega, apa XiaoLu sedang senang? Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal! Kris?! Kris terhenti saat melihat Luhan "Kau..."

_**Set! WUUSSS!**_

Luhan terkejut dan langsung mundur. Seorang _namja _muncul diatas Kris ia menghembuskan tongkatnya dan mengenai lantai. Luhan berhasil mundur "Tao..."

"_siapa kau! Jangan berani dekati Kris Ge..."_ kata _namja_ bernama Tao dengan bahasa China

"_hentikan Tao..._ kau mau apa Luhan?" kata Kris berbicara korea kepada Luhan

"Kris... bantulah kami!"

"membantu? Untuk apa menyita waktuku..." kata Kris dingin

"dengar... salah satu teman kami diculik! Hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya..." kata Luhan meyakinkan Kris

"sudah aku bilang aku tak mau!"

"Kris..." Luhan maju selangkah

"_jangan memaksa gege!"_ Tao berlari kearah Luhan. Luhan terkejut, ia mengeluarkan perbannya sambil melompat mundur. Ia merentangkan perbannya, Tao menyerang dengan langsung mendorong tongkatnya, Luhan melompat. Ia memutar perbannya disekitar tongkat Tao, lalu ia menariknya saat ia menginjak lantai. Tao menahan tongkatnya, ia menariknya keatas membuat Luhan ikut terangkat keatas, Tao melempar Luhan ketembok dan Luhan langsung tertahan tongkat Tao ditembok. Luhan menahan sakit karena terjepit tongkat Tao

"Hentikan!"

Mereka bertiga menengok kebelakang. Chen berdiri memandang mereka "hentikan Kris... Tao lepaskan Luhan..." kata Chen. Tao menatap Chen lalu melompat menjauh dari Luhan, Luhan kembali bernafas.

"apa mau mu? Jongdae?"

"meminta bantuan..." kata Chen polos

"a-apa?" Kris tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Chen

"benar... meminta tolong padamu..." kata Chen lagi

"heh! Orang sehebat kau meminat bantuan kepadaku? Tak kusangka..." kata Kris sedikit menyindir "kau hebat dalam apa pun... bahkan struktur syaraf manusia dan aku hanya orang yang mencari kekuatan... kenapa kau selemah ini?" kata Kris

Chen terdiam "karena itu..." Kris terlihat bingung "karena aku pengendali syaraf makanya aku tau semua tentang syaraf manusia..." Chen mengangkat tangannya, terlihat benang tipis yang ada dikelima jari Chen. "dan kau orang yang mencari kekuatan... kekuatanmu adalah yang paling hebat..." Chen menekuk jari telunjuknya membuat benang dijari itu putus, lalu api muncul ditangan Kris. Tao, Luhan terkejut

"heh... kau memang pintar... sejak awal kau mengendalikan ku kan?" kata Kris

"benar..." Chen memutuskan semua benangnya "tapi bukan itu yang penting. Kau mau membantu ku atau tidak?" Chen menatap Kris dengan sungguh-sungguh

Kris berbalik menatap Chen. "akan aku fikirkan... _kita pergi Tao_" Tao dan Kris menghilang menjadi debu. Chen menghela nafasnya, lalu ia membantu Luhan berdiri.

.

.

.

.

"_mwo?!_ Kalian tak bisa yakinkan Tao dan Kris?!" kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak. Chen dan Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Suho _hyung_..." Lay menunduk, ia sudah sadar sejak kemarin dan terpaksa menginap dirumah Chen.

"kita cari saja Suho _hyung_..." kata Sehun

"itu hal sulit... kita sama sekali tak tau dimana dia sekarang" kata Luhan menunduk

Mereka mulai putus asa memikirkan dimana Suho. Chanyeol tiba-tiba terfikir sesuatu, "bagaimana jika kembali keruang bawah tanah" semua menengok kearahnya "kalian ingat garis ditanah itu kan? Kemungkinan Suho diseret kesuatu tempat, jika bisa mengikuti jejak itu kita bisa tau Suho _hyung_ kemana..." mereka saling berpandangan

SKIP

"disini..." mereka melihat jejak di tanah "darahnya sudah kering... akan sedikit susah mengikutinya" Chen berjalan didepan, semua mengikuti dibelakang tak lama berjalan mereka sampai pada titik akhir "darahnya berhenti disini" Chen menengok kearas dan menemukan pintu, ia membukanya dan semua keluar

"ini... ada diluar..." kata Xiumin

Mereka berada diluar penangkaran, "penangkaran itu ada disana..." kata Baekhyun, melihat pagar besi dari jauh.

"lihat... ada bekas roda kendaraan..." semua menengok D.o terlihat bekas roda ditanah yang ditunjuk D.o. Mereka mengikuti jejak itu melewati hutan, Sehun menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya dan mulai berlari, Chen dan Xiumin menghilang menjadi debu es, Kai memegang tangan D.o lalu ia melempar D.o keatas meraih batang pohon, dan D.o menekan semua kekuatannya pada kakinya yang menginjak batang pohon itu dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan kakinya sehingga ia meluncur cukup kuat, Lay dan Kai sama-sama melompat diatas pohon, Baekhyun mengubah dirinya menjadi Sehun

**#salah satu kekuatan Baekhyun adalah menirukan wajah dan tubuh orang lain begitu juga dengan kemampuan orang yang Baekhyun tiru#**

Ia menggendong Chanyeol dan berlari cepat layaknya Sehun yang asli. Mereka terus berlari melewati hutan itu, lalu mereka sampai pada sebuah kebun bunga. Sehun menurunkan Luhan, dan Baekhyun kembali kewujudnya yang semula. Mereka melihat sebuah rumah, "mungkin disana..." kata Chen

"mobil itu berhenti disini..." kata Chanyeol melihat bekas roda mobil itu berhenti ditempat itu.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju rumah itu. Chen membuka pintu rumah itu, lalu mereka memasuki kamar mencari Suho. "tak ada..." kata Chanyeol

"pasti ada disekitar sini..." kata D.o masih mencari

Chen manatap lantai dan mulai menginjak-injaknya, ia mendengar bunyinya. Lalu ada bagian yang ia rasa suaranya seperti memantul? Chen meraba-raba lantai itu dan menariknya, terbuka sebuah pintu rahasia. Semua menengok pintu itu dan mulai turun satu per satu, mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Mereka terus berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu mereka berhenti melihat pintu, mereka membuka pintu itu. dan...

"Suho _hyung!" _

Suho membuka matanya dan melihat teman-temannya "kalian... bagaimana bisa..." kata Suho. Kai langsung melepas sarung tangannya dan melelehkan rantai yang mengikat Suho.

"syukurlah kau selamat!" Lay langsung memeluk Suho

"kita harus cepar pergi! Orang itu bisa datang kapan saja" kata Chen

"tunggu!" semua melihat Suho "orang itu... dia adikku Kim Joonsik"

"_mwo?!_" semua terkejut setengah mati

"bukankah adikmu meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu" kata Lay tak percaya

"ia masih hidup... berkat penawar itu..." kata Suho

"penawar? Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki penawar itu?" tanya Kai "apa ia salah satu dari para ilmuan" Kai melihat Luhan dan Chen

"aku tak pernah dengar yang namanya Joonsik..." kata Luhan berfikir

"aku tak melihat wajahnya dan nama itu aku juga tak pernah dengar... jadi aku tak yakin kalau ia salah satu dari para ilmuan..." kata Chen

"dia punya penawarnya..." kata Suho, ia mendekati sebuah laci meja dan membukanya. Ia cukup terkejut laci itu kosong _**"mwo? Aku ingat jelas Joonsik mengambil penawar itu disini... dan ia tak kembali setelah bertemu denganku waktu itu...jangan-jangan..."**_

"sudahlah! Lebih baik kita cepat kembali" kata Chanyeol. Semua mengangguk dan kembali ke tangga. Menaiki tangga menuju atas. Suho masih berfikir _**"aneh... apa itu bukan penawar?aku bisa hidup kembali karena bunga itu... atau ia sengaja meletakkannya disana dan membuatku berfikir jika aku bebas bisa memberikan kepada teman-temanku... itu dia! Dia tau kalau mereka semua akan kesini untuk menolongku! Lalu... Joonsik dimana dia?"**_ Suho melihat teman-temannya, firasatnya buruk tentang ini.

Mereka semua sampai diatas. "kalian bisa lolos membawa _hyung_ku... tepat seperti dugaanku..." semua terkejut, dan melihat Joonsik duduk di sebuah kursi, seperti menunggu mereka keluar. Mereka mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Joonsik!Diamana penawar itu?!" kata Suho

"ahh... itu... " Joonsik mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil di kantong jas yang ia kenakan. "ini kan yang kalian cari?"

Luhan dan Chen terkejut, memang benar! Itu penwarnya! "darimana kau dapatkan itu!" kata Chen cukup keras

"kalian tak perlu tau..." Joonsik menaruk kembali botol itu. ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya "bersiaplah..."

Luhan dan Lay berlari maju, Luhan melompat dan mengikat tubuh Joonsik. Lay berlari dan memukul tepat di dada Joonsik,cukup kuat sampai ada ledakan kekuatan. _**"berhasil!"**_ kata Luhan dan Lay didalam hati mereka

"heh! Memang mempan?"

Lay terkejut, sesuatu yang ia pukul sedikit bergerak. Joonsik mengibaskan pedangnya, merobek perba Luhan. Lay segera melompat menjauh. "a-apa?! jadi... aku hanya memukul pedang itu?!" kata Lay tak percaya, tapi ia memukul sekuat tenaga kenapa pedang itu tak retak sama sekali?

Joonsik diam, lalu ia berlari mendekati Lay, ia hendak mengibaskan pedangnya lagi. Luhan melilit tubuh Lay dan menariknya ke atas, sehingga pedang Joonsik tak mengenai tubuh Lay.

_**Seet! Ccrraas!**_

Kaki Lay terluka, pedang itu berhasil menggores pergelangan kakinya. Luhan membawa Lay menjauh dari Joonsik. Sampai dilantai Lay kehilangan kereimbangan dan terjatuh memegangi kakinya, Luhan segera bertindak.

"hebat..." kata Chanyeol "ia berlari cukup cepat, lalu mengibas dengan waktu yang singkat... ia juga memutar pedangnya sehingga mengenai segala arah... ia benar-benar memperkirakan semua bentuk ruang dan waktu... sehingga pedangnya bisa mengenai apa pun meski jarak kita cukup jauh..." kata Chanyeol melihat Joonsik

"kau bisa melihatnya?" kata Chen tak percaya

Chanyeol mengangguk "saat ia mengibas pedang itu... ia juga memutarnya dengan kecepatan per-sekian detik... tapi tak hanya satu arah, ia juga mengibas kearah yang lain tanpa kita sadari..." kata Chanyeol lagi

Chen mengangguk _**"ia memang pintar... persis dengan ilmuan Park" **_kata Chen didalam hatinya. Joonsik melihat kearah mereka, ia masih diam.

"ia memperkirakan arah lawan dan kira-kira lawan akan bergerak kemana... kita harus hati-hati" kata Chanyeol sedikit pelan.

Chen melihat Chanyeol "Chanyeol_-ah!_ Kau yang bisa lihat pergerakannya... kau harus intruksi kami!" kata Chen

Chanyeol melihat Chen, tak lama ia mengangguk "aku mengerti"

Joonsik muali bergerak, "semuanya menghindar!" kata Chanyeol. Mereka menghindar tepat saat Joonsik menyerang. Semua menjadi lamban dipenglihatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat mata Joonsik melihat Kai yang tak jauh dari jarak Joonsik, Chanyeol bisa lihat tangan Joonsik memutar pedang dan ingin menyerang Kai "KAI! Menunduk dan coba serang!" kata Chanyeol

Kai menurutinya, ia menunduk saat pedang itu hampir mengenainya, ia melihat pingga Joonsik. Ia hendak menyerang tapi Joonsik berhasil mengindar dengan melompat. Joonsik hampir menapak tanah, ia melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol juga melihat pergerakan Joonsik. Joonsik mengibas pedangnya. "Sehun! Lompat dan serang lehernya!" kata Chanyeol

Sehun melompat saat pedang itu hendak memotong kakinya. Sehun memegang kepala Joonsik dan menendang leher Joonsik cukup kuat.

_**Wuuuss! BRAK!**_

Joonsik terlempar hingga keluar rumah. Semua mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya keluar. "apa kita berhasil?" tanya D.o

Luhan membantu Lay berdiri, mereka semua pergi keluar rumah. terlihat pohon yang ambruk karena tertabrak tubuh Joonsik. Pohon itu bergerak dan menunjukkan tubuh Joonsik, Joonsik menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "hebat... ia bisa baca jelas semua gerakanku..." kata Joonsik. Ia kembali diam dan memulai rencana keduannya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin

"semuanya menjauh!" kata Chanyeol. Semua melompat menjauh, Joonsik terus berlari bahkan melewati Chanyeol, Chanyeol terkejut! Joonsik tak menyerang?! Ia perlahan menengok saat Joonsik masih berlari. Joonsik melewati semuanya, dan ia mengarah ke Lay. Luhan terkejut, Lay lepas dari tangannya. Joonsik melompat dan hendak menyerang Lay. Semua terkejut, Lay mematung...

_**Set!**_

Suho muncul didepan Lay. Joonsik terkejut dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Semua melihat tak percaya, semua membeku dalam diam. "_hyung_..." Joonsik menunduk tak bergerak, padahal pedangnya hanya butuh satu senti lagi untuk membelah kepala Suho

"Joonsik... hentikan... ini bukan kau... ini bukan Kim Joonsik! Adikku yang dulu ini bukan kau!" kata Suho

"cukup..."

"kau adikku... kau juga bagian dari keluarga Kim..."

"cukup"

"hentikan semua ini... ayo kita kembali pulang kerumah..."

Joonsik gemetar "AKU BILANG CUKUP!" Joonsik mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Semua terkejut, Suho menutup matanya rapat-rapat

_**Set... TAAK! KKKRREEEKK!**_

Suho membuka matanya, ia terkejut! Ia melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi berdiri didepannya, menahan pedang Joonsik dengan tongkatnya. Bunyi pedang dan tongkat kayu beradu cukup kuat. Lalu Joonsik melompat menjauh dari _namja_ itu. "cih! Kau..."

_Namja_ tadi berdiri tegak, Luhan dan Chen tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. "siapa kau..." tanya Suho

_Namja_ itu menengok kearah Suho "namaku Tao..." katanya sambil tersenyum

"kalian semua payah!"

Mereka menengok keatas, seorang _namja_ berdiri tegak diatas udara. "kau..." Chen menganga tak percaya "Kris?!"

"heh... serahkan semuanya pada kami..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**HAPPY 100 REVIEW! \(^0^)/**

**ALL CAST: YYYEEEEE~~!**

**Author: terima kasih semuanya... atas review kalian ff ini tak akan mungkin jadi seperti ini... aku sangat bersyukur terima kasih... /sujud/**

**Author turut berduka atas perginya Kris dan Luhan dari EXO tapi tenang! Mereka akan tetap muncul di ff ini!**

**Kira-kira apa yang kita lakukan hari ini?**

**Chanyeol: Pesta daging!**

**Chen: **_**yak!**_** Kau mau membunuh ku?**

**Chanyeol: oups! Maaf gigi bayi... #dikejar Chen**

**Author: haah... dasar! Oh iya! Mari kita kenalkan para tokoh baru yang muncul!**

**Salah satu cast buatan Author sendiri untuk menambah keseruan alur cerita... yaitu... KIM JOONSIK!**

**Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Joonsik muncul? Padahal ia bukan artis atau orang-orang tertentu... Joonsik Author buat untuk menjadi adik Suho! Tadinya mau pakai salah satu nama artis k-pop yang Author tau... tapi ternyata gak ada yang cocok dengan nama asli Suho _Kim Joonmyeon_ jadinya Author bikin Charakter Kim Joonsik!**

**Joonsik adalah adik Suho yang meninggal 20 tahun lalu... tapi ia hidup kembali karena /alasan disamarkan/ ia dibangkitkan oleh /nama disamarkan/ untuk membalas dendam pada Suho, balas dendam? Apa kah itu balas dendam? Sebenarnya ada alasan lain... itu karena Suho /alasan disamarkan/ begitu... ^^ #Disambet Reader**

**Lalu yang cast yang paling ditunggu-tunggu! Dinanti-nanti! Ini dia... TAO & KRIS!**

**Wah wah! Paling ditunggu nih! Banyak banget yang nanya kapan mereka muncul! Mereka adalah duoShio...**

**Nah ada yang tau Shio? Tau? Tau? Gak tau? Payah banget... #digantung Reader**

**Shio itu seperti 12 hewan suci dichina seperti rasi bintang di romawi, kenapa Author bilang begitu karena Kris adalah naga... ia satu-satunya naga yang masih hidup, dalam wujud manusia tentunya. Tao adalah patner Kris... ia manusia. Ia memilki kemampuan wushu yang tak diragukan lagi... tapi ia juga fanatic dengan panda.**

**Luhan: makin banyak yang kuat...**

**XiaLu: hey aku tak diperkenalkan?**

**Author: oh iya! XiaoLu bagian Luhan yang lain... yang terpisah dari tubuh Luhan dan membuat tubuh sendiri...**

**Sikap mereka bertolak belakang... jika Luhan baik dan ramah... maka XiaoLu jahat dan sadis. Luhan sengaja bertindak kejam pada Lay untuk melindungi Lay dari XiaoLu.**

**Lay: tapi aku sudah tau kebenarannya, entah kenapa aku menyesal...**

**Luhan: itulah kenapa aku tak mau memberi tau mu...**

**Lay: **_**hyung**_**...**

**Luhan: Lay**_**-ah...**_** #Cry dan Hug**

**Suho: haahh... /geleng-geleng/**

**Author: ya... begitulah! ^^**

**Ini akhirnya... trima kasih kalian mau membaca 'My Baby Monster' jangan lupa untuk terus Review ok?! **_**Annyeong!**_

**#Lay lepas perban #Sehun angkat kaki #Kai lepas sarung tangan #Xiumin siapin tangan #D.o siap-siap**

**/ancurin kamera rame-rame/**

**CAMERA OFF**


End file.
